Murder Mystery Mansion
by Alyss Ashworth
Summary: My version of Misty's going away. When Misty's sisters tell her she has three weeks to come home, Ash is determined to make the most of the time they have left. Things look up with an invitation to a party at some mansion. But what is really going on?AAML
1. Chapter 1: Good Bye

Disclaimer: I do not own any pokemon characters, human and pokemon, though I do own the plot! Yay me!

Ages: Ash-15, Misty- 15, Brock- 18

* * *

Chapter One: Good Bye

"I can't believe that our Johto Journeys are over," Ash sighed, still disappointed that he hadn't won the Silver Conference. "_At least I came in the top eight," _he thought to himself wistfully.

Misty saw that he was still sad about his recent loss and tried to cheer him up. She gave him a slight poke in the arm and said, "Even if you didn't win the Silver Conference Ash, our journeys in Johto have proven that you're becoming more and more like a pokemon master."

Ash looked up with her with a toothy grin on his face. He was surprised that Misty of all people would give him such a compliment, though it seemed like she had been becoming nicer and nicer towards him as their travels in Johto drew to a close.

"Really? A pokemon master? Wow!" Was all he could say at the moment. His mind drifted off into a daydream where he was standing above the roaring crowds, holding a huge trophy in the air for all the world to see.

"I said _like _a pokemon master." Misty stormed into his daydreams and wrenched the trophy out of his hands. Ash opened his eyes to see her smirking at him. Trust a compliment from her to come with strings attached.

"Pika," Pikachu agreed.

"Hey!" Ash said, slightly disgruntled. "You're supposed to be on my side Pikachu!"

"Chu!" He said and leaped up into Misty's arms. She laughed and snuggled her face against his furry head.

"Think of Pikachu and me as your extra support Ash! If you head gets to big for you neck, we'll come in and shrink it!" Misty smiled at him.

"Hahaha, very funny," Ash said with a scowl.

"Hey Misty." Brock appeared behind the red head. "I just finished talking with my dad when your sisters called, and they want to talk to you. I wish they had wanted to talk to me. Aren't they sensational?" He ended with a sigh.

After smacking Brock upside the head and leaving Pikachu and Ash to laugh at him, Misty went to the telephone to talk to her sisters. _"This is weird," _she thought. _"They never called me before. I hope Horsea and the others are all right. They better not have been neglecting my pokemon for their dumb shows!"_ All ready to be mad at Daisy, Lilly, and Violet, Misty was knocked off her feet when they asked her to come home.

When her sisters explained why they wanted her back however, Misty was able to believe that they hadn't been brain washed. They just wanted her to come back and run the gym while they were away on a cruise. The ship would leave in about three weeks by which time she would need to be back in Cerulean City.

They signed off as soon as they broke the news to her, leaving a rather sad and helpless Misty. _"But- but- what if I don't want to go back? These years traveling with Ash and Brock have been the best of my life! I would be torn in two if I had to leave! Now of all times especially! Ash and I have finally started talking instead of just arguing all the time. I've had so much fun and so many adventures! What are Ash and Brock going to do when I'm gone? Who's going to pull Ash's butt out of trouble? Who's going to deflate his head? Who's going to cheer him on and see him become a pokemon master? Who's going to fight with him? And who's going to pull Brock off all the girls around here?_" Really, if she left she was doing a disservice to all females everywhere!

Misty guessed she had been sitting there a while because she heard Ash call over to her, "Come on Misty! We have to get to Pallet soon if we want to be home in a few days!"

Misty didn't even move a muscle; she was still in complete shock. Ash noticed something was wrong when she didn't come over and start complaining about how they had _just_ got to the pokemon center and how no one would be leaving until _she _was ready. When he looked over at the phones, he could see her still slumped in the chair, staring at the screen. The phone had dropped out of her hands and was on the floor.

Ash frowned, concerned, and went over to see what was wrong. "Hellloooo! Misty! Anyone home?" He waved a hand in front of her face.

That snapped her out of it. "Oh Ash! How could you be so dense and inconsiderate!" She glared up at him, eyes filled with unshed tears.

Ash hated seeing his friends in pain whether they were people or pokemon, and even more so when he was the cause of it. "I'm sorry Misty, I didn't realize that I was bugging that much."

Looking back into his hurt eyes, the girl sighed and lost all her anger. "It's not your fault Ash, I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean to bite your head off."

Ash was stunned for the second time that day. Misty had taken the blame herself and apologized! She still looked like she was going to cry though...

"What's wrong Mist?" He asked her.

She smiled a bit at the nickname, but that made her even sadder. How many more times would she hear it? Probably very few. "My sisters just called," Misty said, her voice very quiet. Ash had to lean down in order to hear her. "They said that I need to come home to run the gym while they go on a cruise around the world. They will be gone for a really long time." She couldn't look at him, but if she did she would have been comforted by the horrified look on her friend's face.

Misty-- gone? For a couple of years? But- but what would he do? Well, in reality, what else could he do? Pokemon were his life; it was his goal to be a pokemon master. What would happen when one of his best friends couldn't cheer him on anymore?

Brock came over to them, wondering why two such usually lively people looked like someone had died recently. "What's wrong?" The breeder asked. "Are Misty's pokemon okay? Did one of the Sensational Sisters break a nail?"

"No Brock," Misty said in a monotone. Brock blinked; he was surprised that she didn't get annoyed at his comment about her sisters. "My sisters are leaving and, and . ." Misty was still in shock.

"And she has to go." Ash turned to look at his older friend with sadness etched all over his face. "She has to go back and watch over the gym while they cruise around the world for a while."

"How long?" Brock asked simply.

"Too long. I have to be back in Cerulean by the end of three weeks," Misty's voice began to waver, and her eyes started to tear up again.

Misty's little sniffles seemed to shake Ash out of his trance. He got that determined look on his face, the one he got before each gym battle that clearly stated: "I am Ash Ketchum, and I will never give up on my friends or my dreams." He bent down and grabbed Misty's hand, not noticing her flinch in surprise at the contact. Ash pulled her up from the seat and stared at her until she looked back into his eyes.

"We'll just have to make sure that these three weeks are the best we ever had. I know that you probably miss the gym, and couldn't stand anyone else run it, but I won't have you mope in the mean time. Let's go on to Pallet Town and just enjoy ourselves while we can. We can have that vacation we always wanted." Ash tried to make his voice sound light and happy, but after the first few words, he had to settle for a forceful, commanding tone. Anything else and his voice would have cracked. That would be so embarrassing, especially in front of Misty of all people!

Misty stared right into those russet eyes and felt a little pinprick of happiness push through her sorrow. At least she had three more wonderful weeks to spend with her best friends in the world. Trying to forget the bad news, she quickly wiped the tears of weakness from her eyes and smiled hestitantly back at Ash.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go and enjoy ourselves while we still can!" A thought came to her, and Misty instantly sobered. "But, weren't you going to head out on your next pokemon quest really soon? I mean, we were just going to stop by Professor Oak's to see if he knew about any new places. I wouldn't want to hold you back from completing your dream."

"No Misty," Ash said firmly. "Pokemon are everywhere, and they always will be. There is always going to be enough time for me to run around, get into trouble, battle people, and blast team rocket off again. You are only in one place at one time, and that won't always be with me. I can postpone my journey until you are back at the gym. Did you think I have only pokemon in my brain Misty?" He smiled at her, adding a joke at the end of a very serious speech.

She laughed a little, and replied, "Well, sometimes it seems that way. You even act like a pokemon sometimes, like when you're eating!"

"Pika! Pi pikachu pika pika Chu!" Pikachu jumped up on Misty's shoulder and scolded her from there.

"Sorry pikachu! I was thinking about how pokemon like Snorlax eat, not nice ones like you!" Misty tickled the mouse under his chin.

"Hey!" Ash said, putting up an indignant front. Oh how he was going to miss arguing with Misty! "You know I only eat that much because of all the brain power I use to come up with the brilliant strategies for my battles!"

Misty snorted. _"Just like old times_," she thought. Perhaps if she taunted Ash she would stop feeling so sad. "Brilliant strategies huh? I guess that's why Brock and I had to give you our badges!"

"That was a long time ago, and I've come a lot farther now! I've even won the Orange Island League, so there!" He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Sure," Misty said, rolling her eyes as she walked to the door of the Pokemon Center. "But how many people live on those little islands? And then how many of them competed in the League? Now let's compare that to the Indigo and Johto leagues. Hmmmm, how do they compare?"

"You know what? That doesn't matter! What does matter is that I've gotten better and better. It just so happens that some other people have too. Besides . . ." Ash's voice trailed off as he followed Misty outside and kept on shouting. Brock rolled his eyes and hurried after the two teenagers. No matter what they could always pick a fight with each other. It must be like breathing to them by now. The older boy quickly jogged after them in case he was needed to referee this match just like so many others before this one.

* * *

_Okay, I promise it gets more interesting, and the end is DEFINITELY fluffy! So please R&R :3  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Pidgey's Prize

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, if i did, there would be SO much AAML

Ages- Ash-15, Misty-15, Brock-18

Chapter Two: Pidgey's Prize

Brock needn't have worried about Ash and Misty biting each other's heads off. Now that Misty was leaving, Ash began to realize just how much he needed her around. If it was just Brock and him around it would get pretty quiet, or pretty boring after a while. Having Misty around shook things up a bit, she was always ready to disagree or drag him back down to earth after his head threatened to carry him away. He didn't want to spoil this precious time he had left with her, so he promised himself to try to make up to her for all the times he was a pig. Sure they still argued, but it never got as big as they used to. And nobody had hurt feelings like would sometimes occur. They just fought for the fun of it.

The trio continued on like this for a while more, until they were almost at Pallet town. Up ahead was the welcoming thought of warm beds, home cooked food, and days without walking. Ash offered to go collect the water and firewood for that night, usually something Misty did. He had done this almost every night since she had gotten that phone call from her sisters, and she was surprised. _And I thought he was dense_ she thought to herself as he took Heracross with him so they could gather more wood._He seems to actual try to be nice to me now. Maybe my sisters should go on more cruises, it's nice to be appreciated._ She played with Togepi until Ash and his pokemon returned to the campsite. She smiled up at him in thanks, and he smiled back at her.

Ash quickly set up the logs and had Cyndaquil light the fire with a flamethrower. Togepi trilled as the logs ignited and started trotting towards the heat. Pikachu stuck out his tail before the baby could get too close and burn himself. Brock began to cook dinner and soon the savory smells of stew filled the clearing. As they sat down on their stumps to eat Ash sighed. "Soon we get to eat at a real table and eat real food!" he quickly followed this up with, "Not that this meal isn't delicious Brock!"

"No problem Ash" Brock said. "I can't wait to try out some new recipes I got in your mom's kitchen. Not everything was meant to be cooked in a pot".

"I think this is wonderful" Misty said. "This is one of the few times I am going to be able to do this again. At the gym I'll probably be baking really simple things or ordering in. And then I won't have you two or the stars to keep me company" she looked up at the heavens and sighed with contentment.

"Yeah" Ash said slowly. He had forgotten that she wasn't going to get to camp much more. It had been a few days since the call, and Misty had been a bit more cheery. Watching Ash get hit on the head with an acorn a pissed off Furret had thrown at him had made her giggle. But seeing him climb the tree where it was sitting and get furry swiped by it had sent her into a laughing fit. Especially when she saw him trying to get up after falling with acorns pelting him all over. It looked like the Furret called more of its friends to help ward off the pest. He finally ran out of the area; Pikachu, Brock, and Misty bringing up the rear trying to laugh and run at the same time.

The diner conversation stopped after that recollection, but it was a companionable silence. Soon after they cleaned the dishes and prepared to go to sleep. Misty took out her sleeping bag and put it to the left of Ash's, right where it always was. _It won't be there after a few weeks_ she thought sadly. Feeling tears pricking her eyes she turned away from Ash and Brock who were also preparing for sleep. She didn't want them to think she couldn't handle being away for a while. Misty didn't want anyone to think she wasn't as strong as she appeared to be, they might think less of her.

After a while Ash released Totodile to put the fire out. When he finished his little victory dance the boy recalled him into his pokeball. A yawn escaped Ash's lips. "Good night Brock. Good night Misty". Ash settled down in his sleeping bag with Pikachu at his side.

"Good night Ash, good night Misty" Brock said from the other side of Ash.

"Good night Brock, good night Ash" Misty said. "Sweet dreams" she whispered to herself.

How ever, sleep seemed to stay away from her. It was as if the tides of dreams kept going out and going out with no intention of coming back in. She tried lying on her stomach, and then on her side. She tried counting Mareep, and then Flaffy. She tried to think of thousands of Snorlax snoring in deep sleep, but that just seemed to wake her up more. With a sigh of regret, Misty closed her eyes and started to review all of the water pokemon and their attacks. Sometimes this worked to put her to sleep.

When she had gotten to Goldeen and its horn drill attack, she felt something hit her sleeping bag with a soft thump! She froze immediately, her brain racing back to the time when she had first met Ash and had woken up to find a Caterpie staring at her. Hoping beyond hope that it wasn't some gross bug, Misty carefully rolled over and stared at the intruder.

To her immense relief and surprise, what had hit her wasn't a Spinarack or a Weedle. It was Ash. Well, more specifically, Ash's arm. In his sleep he had thrown his arm across her sleeping bag so that it rested across her side. His face held a smile, obviously someone was dreaming sweetly.

A blush crept across her face, causing it to burn hotly. Ash was on his side facing her, so the two teens were turned to each other, one asleep and now one wide awake. But his arm was so warm, and so comforting. Misty scooted as close as she dared to him, and soon she was close enough so that his arm went totally across her. In years before, Misty would have never done this, but her going away changed everything. She might as well enjoy everything that came her way, and she had been longing for something like this to happen for a little while now.

Finally, the waves of sleep rolled up and encased her. With a smile on her lips, Misty fell asleep in the half hold of one of her best friends who still had a goofy grin on his face.

When Misty woke up, it was early morning time. She still felt the weight of Ash's arm over her body and remembered what had happened last night. Smiling slightly, she got up slowly and carefully so she wouldn't disturb the sleeping boy next to her. Togepi yawned and curled up in her empty sleeping bag. Pikachu woke up, and murmured a sleepy "Pikachu" to her in greeting. Misty rubbed his head and gathered her things to wash at the stream near by. When she turned back around, Pikachu was cuddled up with her little baby, and both were fast asleep.

The stream was slow and crawled through the woods where they were. It was very clear, and Misty could see a group of Goldeen swimming some ways up steam. She quickly stepped into the water to clean herself and her clothes. The water was slightly cool, but it was summer and the sun quickly warmed it up. Besides, she was never one to complain about the water temperature. As long as she was in it or near it, who cares if it was a little cold?

Refreshed and clean, Misty put on her dry clothes and took the wet ones to dry at their camp while they ate breakfast and packed up. She entered camp to find Brock up and cooking and Ash sitting sleepily on his sleeping bag. She walked over and rung out one of her wet shirts over his head to wake him up. Ash immediately jumped up and started yelling. Misty laughed from behind him, and Brock chuckled while stirring the pot. Ash whipped around and saw Misty grinning evilly at him. He scowled, and said, "I was getting up soon".

She shrugged and walked past him. As she passed, Ash saw his chance and quickly pulled out her hair elastic. The red hair fell down and brushed her shoulders as she gasped and turned to face Ash. He wiggled it in front of her face. "Were you looking for this?" he asked her innocently.

"Ash Ketchum you give that back!" she yelled, her face bunching up.

"Hmmm, I dunno. How do you think it would look in my hair Brock?" Ash asked the other guy.

Brock looked at his friend with a judging look and shook his head. "I keep on telling you Ash, barrettes would do more for you than ponytails".

Misty was getting mad at both Brock and Ash now. Well, annoyed is more like it. But either way, Misty Waterflower was _not_ a girl to be taunted! She demonstrated this by running after Ash with a death wish in her eyes. Ash whooped and started running away from her, his prize held high in the sky. They ran around camp for a while, but suddenly Ash found that Misty's rage had built up so that she was running even faster! He quickly dodged her and ran into the woods.

"Ash Ketchum you get back here! I don't want to get lost _and_ have to chase you for my hair tie" but she was having too much fun to stop. Besides, she really wanted that hair tie back. Misty was always wearing her hair up in a ponytail to the side.

"You hafta catch me first!" Ash yelled back at her, a laugh caught in his voice. But as he turned around, his foot caught in a tree root and he went sprawling on the ground.

"Waaaaa!" a cry ripped from his lips as he went down. Misty was going too fast to stop, and fell on top of him. "Oof!

"Sorry Ash" Misty said. Though she had offered an apology, she made no move to get off of him. Instead she just moved so that she was sitting on his back. "So, Ash, now that I finally have you, give me back my hair tie!"

"I can't . . ." he groaned.

"Sure you can!" she said brightly. "All you need is encouragement! Like this!" she kicked her foot lightly into his side.

"Owwww! Jeez Misty!" Ash gasped. "I can't get it because I don't know where it is!"

"What?" Misty squealed. "Where did it go?" She jumped up quickly and started looking around. Ash sighed in relief and got up slowly, making sure he was still in one piece. He stretched out his back and began to search himself, feeling regret leach into his mind.

"I am sorry Misty, I never meant to let go" Ash told her.

"Sorry doesn't find it Ketchum" she answered while still looking in the surrounding area. "Just help me find it, okay?".

"Of course" Ash went back to scouring the ground for that blue hair band. He couldn't believe he escaped another beating for loosing it. Maybe since he wasn't being so annoying all the time, she was doing the same for him.

The two examined the area closely for a while, before Ash saw it. "Aha!" he said, happy to be the one to find it and give it back to Misty. As he stretched out his hand, a Pidgey hopped out of a near by shrub and picked up the elastic in its beak.

"Hey!" Ash glared at it. "Give that back! Pikachu . ." but Pikachu was back at camp! He started to reach out but the Pidgey bounced back a few steps. He growled at it, and lunged forward. The Pidgey flew up a few feet and squawked at the trainer who tried to get him. The pokemon delivered a scratch attack to Ash's face and then flew away with its trophy.

"AHHH!" Ash fell back down on his rump and clutched his face.

"Ash! Are you okay?" Misty asked worriedly. She bent down to look at him and gently took his hands away from his face.

He looked out at her with a guilty expression and two scratch marks on one of his cheeks. Misty closed her eyes in relief. The scratches didn't look very deep or very long, it must have been just a young Pidgey. She looked him over and saw that the rest of him was fine.

"Hmmm, the scratches don't look too bad. It must burn though, wait a moment". Misty took out a handkerchief and a pokeball. "Staryu! Go!"

"Heya!" her star shaped pokemon stood at attention. Misty held out her handkerchief.

"Staryu, water gun!"

"Heya!" it said as it aimed a jet of water at the blue colored cloth. It was soon soaked, and Misty returned Staryu. She turned to Ash and pressed the cool cloth to the scratches.

Ash covered her hand that was on his face and she slowly let hers drop. "Thanks a lot Misty" he said as the pain and burning sensation from his face started to ebb away. I'm really sorry I lost your hair elastic. I didn't mean for a Pidgey to take it". He looked down, preparing himself for the storm.

"Of course you didn't mean for a Pidgey to take it. You were just getting revenge on me for waking you up. I think the Pidgey already got you bad enough as it is. Let's go back to camp, I think I have some band-aids in my bag. And another hair elastic" she pulled him to his feet and they both walked back to camp. Luckily, they hadn't gotten lost in their wild chase.

"Here come those crazy kids" Brock looked up as they came into the clearing.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder and nuzzled his uninjured cheek.

"Hey Pikachu" Ash looked at his long time friend.

"What happened to you Ash?" Brock asked him as Misty rummaged through her red bag.

"I tripped and lost Misty's hair band. A pidgey picked it up, and when I tried to get it, it scratched me in the face and flew away" Ash blushed. It was rather embarrassing when he thought back on it. Why didn't he just pull out another pokemon? Noctowl would have been able to catch it easily. Some pokemon trainer _he_ was.

"Here you go Ash" Misty gave him a band-aid she had found in her bag. He gratefully took it, and made to give her back the handkerchief but she waved it away.

"You can have it, I don't know if those stains will come out. Besides, I have plenty more". She went to help Brock put together breakfast as Ash applied the bandage. Then he carefully slipped the handkerchief into his pocket.

They ate a quick breakfast and got back on the road, Pikachu in his usual spot on Ash's shoulder and Togepi in Misty's arms. The only thing that was different was Misty's hair. She couldn't find another elastic, so she had to let her shoulder length hair sweep around her face for the rest of the day. Ash thought it looked better that way, but couldn't find a way of saying that with out drawing weird looks and embarrassing himself, so he settled for sneaking glances at her.

Thus, the trio walked the rest of the way to Pallet in relative silence. At least, it was quiet until Ash's stomach started growling again. That lead to a whole other "discussion" between him and Misty were he could look at her as much as he wanted.

_Okay, I'm just going to put up two chapters for now. So, how do you like it? I know it's not really AAML, but it WILL be in there! I think it's better just to draw it out, and make the characters realize that yes, they are in love! Please R&R, I'll put up some more chapters after I get some reviews!_


	3. Chapter 3: Invitation to a Party

Well, I told myself not to add anymore until I got reviews, but you can see how well that went! I thought, since I _do_ have more of the story, why not add it for that one person who reviewed? Hopefully you like this addition L' Fleur Noir!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, still

Ages: Ash-15, Misty-15, Brock-18, Tracey-17, Oak- I dunno, he's old okay? Pick an age under 80.

* * *

Chapter Three: Invitation to a Party

"MOOOMM! We're HOME!" Ash opened the door and got a feather duster in the face.

"Arg! Mom! Get Mr. Mime to stop that! I'm not that dirty!" Ash said through a mouth full of feathers.

Misty came in behind him and giggled. "Depends on who you ask Ash, I'd have to agree with Mr. Mime on this one!"

"Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime said and began cleaning off Ash with even more vigor.

"Oh Honey! Is that you? I didn't think you would be home so soon! What a nice surprise!"

Mr. Mime was replaced with a middle-aged woman as she hugged her only son tightly to her.

"Mom," Ash managed to squeak out. "I'm not a little kid anymore".

"Oh I know sweety, but you will always be my little Ashy" she stopped suffocating him and looked at her boy with a proud expression on her face. "I can't believe that you made it all the way into the top eight of the Johto League! I am so proud!"

Misty poked him. "Yeah Ashy –boy, Brock and I are real proud of you too!" Ash just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Brock! Misty! I am so glad you could come! It is so nice to have all of you at once! And at this time of year too! When all this is going on! Oh how perfect!" Mrs. Ketchum clapped her hands together and smiled.

"What do you mean Mrs. Ketchum?" Brock asked somewhat confused. "What's going on that we just arrived for?"

"Well, I don't want to spoil the surprise, you'll just have to go up to Professor Oak's place after some lunch! Speaking of lunch, you all looked starved! Especially you Pikachu! Ash, are you sure you're feeding Pikachu enough? He is so small!" Ash's mom took Pikachu into her arms and led the way into the kitchen with Ash, Misty, Brock, and Mr. Mime trailing behind her.

Once everyone and the pokemon had eaten, the trio decided to go up to see Professor Oak and discover what was going on. They had tried to question Mrs. Ketchum during lunch but she just smiled mischievously and turned the subject back to their adventures. Her son was gone so much of the time she barely knew what he and his friends did! She wanted to use al the time he was with her to figure out if he was treating his pokemon okay, keeping out of trouble, and changing his you-know-whats everyday.

Soon the kids and their pokemon were knocking on Professor Oak's door. The Professor himself came to open the door and welcomed them back into the fields to meet Tracey and the rest of Ash's pokemon.

"Mukkkk!"

"Bulba!"

"Kokee!"

Ash got trampled by four of his pokemon that he kept at Oak's house when he wasn't using them to battle. Muk, Blubasaur, and Kingler all seemed excited to see him. All of his Tauroses and his Snorlax didn't come welcome him, but that was probably a good thing. Ash laughed and said hi to all of his old friends. He then let out his pokemon who had been traveling with him in Johto: Bayleef, Noctowl, Heracross, Cyndaquil, Totadile, and Phanpy. Misty and Broke also let out their pokemon: Politoed, Corsola, Psyduck, Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen, Pinco, Geodude, Onix, and Crobat. Soon, all of the Pokemon were playing and having fun with each other. Watching the pokemon play from a little ways away, the five humans sat down at table to catch up with what the three travelers had been doing.

After Ash, Misty, and Brock finished answering questions, they began to ask some of their own.

"Mom told me that something was going on here Professor" Ash turned to look at Oak. "What's up? She said that you would tell us about it".

"Well Ash, it seems like someone is holding a party and you are invited" Professor Oak looked around the table. "All of you. Every pokemon trainer around has been encourage to participate in this event, some are even traveling from distant lands to come".

"Wow, some party" Brock said.

"Mmm" Professor Oak nodded. "That's right. Here is the invitation I received not too long ago". He handed Ash a card and Brock and Misty looked over his shoulders to read it.

You've been invited

To Attend a Pokemon Murder Mystery Party

At Huntington Mansion

The Night of the Eleventh in July

Continuing into the day of the Twelfth in July

Rooms and attire will be provided for the stay

All Pokemon Trainers are Welcome

Come Dressed in Formal Evening Wear

And be Sure to Bring Pokemon and you Battle Strategies

(Only Three-Pokemon Per Person)

"Mansion? What mansion?" Misty wondered out loud.

"There's one that's not too far from here Misty" Tracey explained. "It's kind of hidden from the main road by all of the tree around it. The family that lives there hasn't gotten out much in the past couple of years, so it's no surprise you haven't heard of it. This is the first time in a long while that anything has been heard of the people that live there".

"Sounds like fun!" she turned back to the invitation. "You get to dress up and solve a murder mystery! I can't wait!"

"Pokemon battles? This is awesome! I get to keep training, and maybe even battle some people who were in the Silver Conference!" Ash exclaimed excitedly.

"All of those hot girls in evening gowns! How could I not go!" Brock got a dreamy look in his and his mouth hung open. Misty smacked him in the back of the head as a reflex.

"Wait," Ash said. "Misty, when do you have to go back?"

"Back?" Tracey said confused. "What are you talking about Ash?"

The three friends instantly sobered, and pained expressions appeared on Ash and Misty's faces. Ash turned to Tracey and said, "Misty's sisters are going on a cruise, and she has to go back in a few weeks to take care of the gym while they are gone".

"I am sorry Misty" Professor Oak said. "I know how much you wanted to complete your own goal of becoming a water pokemon master. But I am sure you will still get plenty of practice at the gym".

Ash gave a little jolt. He forgot that Misty had her own dreams! She had spent all of the time she could have been using working on her goals, but had instead helped him! Ash felt bad that he had prevented her from becoming a water master. Who knew when she would be able to get out and travel again?

"Thanks Professor" Misty smiled sadly. She looked back at the invitation. "I can still go to this party thankfully! It is only a week away, and that leaves me plenty of time for getting back to my gym".

Brock saw how Ash and Misty seemed pretty much unable of saying anything else on the topic, so he quickly turned everyone's attention back to the party. "Good thing it isn't until a while, we need to plan what pokemon we are going to take with us and what we are going to wear!"

Tracey and Professor Oak joined in; they saw how distressed the other two were. Even though the pokemon researcher and sketcher weren't going, they could still join in with the enjoyment of the partygoers. Ash didn't talk much even now that the conversation had changed. He still felt really bad about keeping Misty back. _She could have been one of the best by now! _He thought to himself. _Instead, she's had to put up with my attitude and childish ways. We've been through so many gyms and competitions so that I could realize my dreams, but I totally forgot about hers! What a great friend to go through all this and not once mention all the time she's lost._

They eventually got up to go watch the pokemon play by the pond in Oak's field. All of them got along so well with one another, even Muk joined in the fun! When they saw their trainers, all the pokemon came over to say hi again. Togepi trilled up at Misty, and she picked him up to hold in her arms. The little baby soon fell asleep, tired out with the excitement of the day. Misty herself yawned, and the humans realized how late it was. They had talked for so long without noticing it was almost suppertime. Brock. Misty, and Ash left their pokemon at Oak's so they could have their own vacations outside of the pokeballs. Pikachu and Togepi came back with Misty and Ash, each inseparable with their friends.

Back at Mrs. Ketchum's house, a huge dinner was already for them. She chatted happily throughout the whole meal, telling them where they could get clothes for the party and how much fun they would have. She noticed that her son seemed more quiet than usual, and wasn't snarfing down his dinner with as much velocity as he usually did, but put this down to tiredness. Soon everyone, even Ash, had eaten their fill and was sighing in contentment. Mrs. Ketchum sent them all to bed, cheerfully ignoring their attempts to help her with clean up.

Ash offered Misty his room as the guest room had only a bunk bed in it. She gratefully accepted his kind offer; it had been a while since she had slept on a bed. They said goodnight and turned into their respective rooms, the boys on the left side of the hall and Misty on the right.

The girl entered the room her friend had used for the first ten years of his life. It looked very clean, but after traveling with him for a couple of years, Misty assumed this was due to Mr. Mime. On the shelf were his orange island trophy and the award he got from the indigo league. A little TV was in the corner, and a poster of the three starter pokemon from Kanto was still on the wall near the bed. She sat down on the bed and looked around the room some more. It was a little weird to be sleeping in Ash's room, but it was much better than sleeping on the forest floor.

Misty swung her feet onto the mattress and lay back, letting Togepi sit on her stomach. She looked at her little baby as his eyes began to close and then jerk back open. He wanted to stay awake incase she needed to talk to him like she sometimes did. He didn't always understand exactly what she said, but he was a great comfort and was good at sensing her emotions. Now all he felt was exhaustion and sadness. He had noticed that if his mother wasn't occupied, she would get sadder and sadder until tears formed in her eyes. But then daddy would do something silly and she and Uncle Pikachu would start laughing at him. Togepi gave a soft little trill and smiled at her sleepily. Misty smiled back at him and reached to pick him up and cuddle him.

Misty got under the covers and tried to sleep. But just like when she couldn't sleep in the woods, sleep eluded her now. This time there was no Ash to give her comfort, so she could only hold Togepi to her tighter. Thinking of Ash only made her think of how she would have to leave soon, and when she felt tears coming yet again she decided that she was tired of crying. Misty quietly got up so that she wouldn't disturb her sleeping baby and made her way to the door. She slipped out into the hall, making practically no noise at all. _Maybe a walk will get rid of all these nonsense tears_ she thought as she made her way outside.

Ash woke up with the click of the door swinging into place. He sat up straight, worried that Team Rocket had done the unthinkable and busted into his house. He quickly discarded this idea. They weren't_that_ mean, they probably hadn't even thought of it. Wondering what else could have made the noise, Ash got out of the lower bunk bed, careful to move around his sleeping Pikachu. As he got out into the hall, he noticed moonlight coming in from Misty's room. Going in to close the shade so that the light wouldn't wake her up, Ash noticed that the girl was gone. Thoughts about a Team Rocket break in came crashing back into his head in a rush.

Going crazy with worry, Ash almost stampeded down the hallway, and only the concern of not waking and scaring his mother kept his feet from running loudly. He quickly checked the upstairs, and finding no sign of her, went downstairs. Misty was nowhere to be found in the house. All of the windows were closed and unbroken, but then he remember that his mom never locked the doors. Pallet was such a small and quiet town that nobody bothered to take these simple measures of security. Reminding himself to warn his mom to lock up from now on, he quickly opened the back door and raced off down the road. He saw some footprints and went down the path to the small beach that was near his house.

Misty had already reached the shore and was sitting on the sand when Ash reached her. By this time he had convinced himself that she was in dire trouble, and was in a frenzy. Seeing her alone and safe staring at the surf drained all of the worry out of him. He was so relieved that she was okay, he had to stop and catch his breath. Misty was in such a trance that she didn't know she had company until Ash threw himself down in the sand next to her. She jumped a bit and turned to see him in surprise.

"I heard the door closed, and when I saw you were gone, I thought Team Rocket had kidnapped you," he explained to the question in her eyes. "I saw the footprints and followed them down here".

The girl next to him blushed at the level of his sensitivity to her. _And I always thought he was dense and never thought about how I felt_, Misty thought. _I guess I was wrong. Ash Ketchum, you are always surprising me. _"Thanks Ash," she told him softly. "Sorry to make you worry. I just couldn't sleep, that's all". She shifted her gaze back out to he ocean, trying to draw strength from it. Ash studied her for a while, and could tell that something was really bugging her. Being with a person for a long time makes it so you are more in tune with what they are feeling. It had been some time since they first started out together, and by now Ash could see that she was unsettled.

"What's up Mist?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing" she said, not meeting his gaze.

He snorted. She turned to look at him, and he said, "It's never just nothing. I can tell that something's bugging you".

"You're right. Something is wrong. But I can deal with it, I have always been able to deal with what ever came my way" Misty looked back at the water so he wouldn't see the tears coming back.

"Misty," Ash started slowly. "Just because you're upset about leaving doesn't mean you aren't strong. Even the strongest people cry sometimes and feel hurt. Showing emotion is a way of showing strength. It shows that you have a big heart, and are strong enough to let other people see what you're feeling rather than keeping it locked up inside".

She looked at him again, tears now flowing freely down her face. "Ash, that was the sweetest, wisest thing you've ever said" she whispered.

He shrugged. "I surprise myself sometimes" he sounded rather embarrassed.

"I always thought I had to hide my pain, because I didn't want my sisters to see another imperfection to add to the list of things to taunt me about. I didn't want to be viewed as some wimp who couldn't make it on her own, or as someone a person couldn't respect or count on" Misty buried her head in her arms, letting the flood gates open.

An arm put itself around her shoulders, and she jerked he head up in surprise. Ash pulled her into a one-arm embrace, and rubbed her own arm with his. She sniffed, trying not to ruin this perfect moment with more tears.

"Misty, I don't think you're a weakling. You're the person who has supporting me through my whole journey! You've picked me up when it seemed like I could never win another battle. You were the person who cheered me up, kept me humble, and was a constant companion. You've had to put up with all my whining and grumblings, and all of the trouble I've gotten us into. You are one of the strongest people I know, and I have always counted on you to be there. I'm just sorry that my goals came before your own. Now you'll have to wait to become a water master for even longer" he spoke softly.

"Oh Ash, I had fun on our journeys. Seeing you winning battles, catching new pokemon, and doing so much more than makes up for everything. Besides, I participated in the Whirl Cup and trained as you did when we were traveling. Don't blame yourself, it was always my choice to come with you and Brock" Misty felt warm inside at his praise of her and his sadness that she had to give something up. But she really didn't give up her dreams. It was just as she said, she worked right along Ash all the way. It was great to have friends with her, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

" Thanks Misty, that makes me feel better" he gave her a quick squeeze and withdrew his arm since she had stopped crying. "Although, I still owe you a new bike".

She laughed at that, while missing his arm's warmth around her. "I had forgotten about that until now" she confessed. "But now that you have reminded me, you better get me a new bike Ash Ketchum!" she cuffed him on the back of the head.

He chuckled. "I guess I deserved that" he said smiling at her. His face suddenly lit up, and he reached into his pocket.

"I was saving this for your birthday, but seeing that I won't be there with you, tonight seems like a good time to give it to you. Think of it as temporary payment for the bike" he fished out a small orb from his pocket and gave it to her. Misty's breath caught in her throat, for what he gave her was a pokeball. She enlarged at it and just stared for a few minutes, before hitting the center button. A bright white light flared, and when it faded and small brown fox was sitting in front of her. It cocked its head to the side as if to study her, and let out a small, "Eev".

"Oh Ash you didn't!" Misty exclaimed with a sharp intake of breath. She held out a shaky hand to pet the Eevee on the head. It sniffed the appendage, and then let it caress its fur. "Eevee" it said in contentment.

"Yep" Ash said, pleased that he had found such a perfect gift. "Remember back in Olivine City how I went off to take a walk one day? Well, I had asked Sakura where she had gotten her Eevee, and she told me there were some in the woods around there. That's why it took me all day. Eevee are really rare, and it wasn't until late afternoon that I finally found one" Ash reached out to fondle Eevee. It responded to his touch much like it responded to Misty's. "I spent some evenings with it training, I hope you don't mind. It was pretty inexperienced when I first caught it and I thought that you deserved something a little better for your birthday".

She looked at him, her eyes shining in joy. Her answer was to leap on him and hug her friend very tightly. After a few seconds of shock, Ash recovered enough to hug her back. "This is the very best birthday present ever," Misty said passionately, meaning every word of it. "Thank you so much! I love it! And that was so thoughtful of you to train it for me! I, I just don't know what else to say. Thank you" her voice reached him a little muffled from over his shoulder.

Ash hugged her closer. "This is thanks enough for me Mist. I'm glad you like her so much. I just wanted to show you how much I really care".

They hugged for a long time, both absurdly happy, until Eevee gave Misty a little head butt to remind the two that she was still there.

Misty sighed and regretfully ended the hug. She picked up Eevee, and looked into its eyes. They were the same color as Ash's, and Misty knew that as long as she had Eevee with her Ash would always be there too. By catching her and training her, Ash had put some of his soul and effort into this little pokemon. Even now that it was Misty's, it would always carry a part of Ash. This comforted her, and gave her hope for the day when she would need this Eevee to help replace the hole her friend would make.

Ash looked at the two and couldn't have been happier. In their journeys, they had encountered a few people who owned Eevees of their own, and Misty had always expressed a wish to have one. He knew that Vaporeon was the pokemon that Misty wanted, the water evolution of Eevee. For that you needed a water stone, but those were even rarer than Eevees!

"Sorry I couldn't get you a water stone as well Mist" he said regretfully. "I know how much you love Vaporeons, but at least having an Eevee is half the battle".

"Oh Ash," Misty said as she stroked the Eevee in her lap. "I don't care. I'll find a water stone some day, but I don't mind at all. I want to keep Eevee just like this for a while at least. Once it's a Vaporeon, it can never be an Eevee again. I don't want it to evolve and then loose the bit of you it has in it. It won't remind me of how you gave it to me any more if it evolves".

"Of course it will" Ash told her. "Just because it evolves doesn't mean it's a completely different pokemon. It would still have been the same Eevee as it always was, just in a new form. Besides, I want you to treat it how you want to. You don't need to keep it as an Eevee just for me!" he blushed at the thought that she would pass up the chance of a great water pokemon for him.

"Your right. But Eevees are still great, and as I don't have a stone, I don't need to worry about that right now. Do I my little Eevee?" She rubbed noses with it.

"I'm glad your happy Misty" Ash settled back on the sand, still watching the two of them.

"Thanks for coming out here tonight Ash. And thanks for believing in me. I couldn't have gotten to where I am now without you" Misty looked at him with soft eyes.

"I'm just sorry that you have to go" his face fell.

"Well, thanks to you, I think that I might be able to bare it. But I will need visits to keep my strength up". She got up, depositing Eevee on the ground, and held out a hand. Ash grasped it, and pulled himself up.

"Of course! I'll need to come back to get my head deflated every now and then" he joked.

She laughed, and they started walking back to the house with Eevee between them.

Back inside, Misty thought over what had happened. _That was so nice of him to get so worried when I was gone! I can't believe he got that worked up! And then he told me about being so strong, and being there for him. He was even sorry that he thought he held me back from my dreams. And Eevee! _She looked down at the little fox curled under her chin. _He caught me one and trained it himself! I am still all astonishment! How lucky am I! He makes me feel so much better! That hug was just what I needed._ She sighed, and before going to sleep thought, _I just wish I knew if he was going to miss me as much as I am going to miss him._

* * *

_Alright, I don't have great cliffhangers. Hopefully the one for the next chapter is better . . . R&R!  
_


	4. Chapter 4: At the Mansion

Disclaimer: And the results are in . . . It seems that I _don't_ own pokemon!

Ages: Ash-15, Misty-15, Brock-18, Tracey-17

Chapter Four: At the Mansion

"Eevee! Double team!" Misty called out.

"Eev!" her Eevee started running around and around Tracey's Marill, and soon it appeared as though multiple Eevees were surrounding the poor water pokemon. It was late afternoon, and the terrible two had already defeated Venonat, Pinecoe, and Staryu. When Misty had come down stairs that morning, everyone was amazed that she had woken up with an Eevee! She quickly explained that Ash had just given it to her as an early birthday present, and no one suspected anything thing else as Ash had just come down stairs himself.

Ash noted that she hadn't told anyone else about the night before, and that was fine with him. He followed her example and explained it was an early birthday present he wanted to give her before she left. Which was the truth, he just hadn't given it to her that morning. Thinking of this, Ash watched Misty battle for the fourth time that day. She was faced off against Marill, and she wasn't going easy on it even though it was a water pokemon. She and Eevee worked as a seamless team, darting in and making use of Eevee's extreme speed and lithe body to make a hit and run tactic.

"Now sand attack!" Misty shouted.

"Marill! Use your tail to bounce out of the sand!" Tracey told his pokemon.

"Eevee! Leap and Tackle!" Misty told Eevee.

As Marill leaped out of the haze on the ground, Eevee was there to meet it head on. Marill fell to the ground and struggled to get up.

"Eevee, finish it with an Iron Tail!"

"Eevee!" the little pokemon started running towards its foe, tail now glowing brightly.

"Marill, water gun at the ground!" Tracey called.

"Mar!" Marill shot a concentrated water gun at the ground beneath it and instantly shot up into the air again. Eevee's iron tail hit the exact spot it had been a minute earlier.

"Good move Tracey!" Misty said, slightly put off by this great evasive maneuver.

"I'm not done yet!" Tracey said confidently. "Marill, Roll out right on top of Eevee!"

"Marill!" Marill rolled into a ball and began to spin with a huge velocity. When it was little more than a blur, it began its decent back to earth. Misty thought quickly.

"Eevee! Get on your back!" she yelled.

_What is Misty thinking? _Ash thought to himself as Eevee flipped over and exposed its belly to the blue ball._Its almost like she wants Eevee is making it easier for Marill!_

Just before Marill was about to hit Eevee, Misty called out, "Eevee! Iron Tail!"

The iron tail connected solidly with Marill, and the water pokemon was hit back up into the air. The speed at which Marill was spinning prevented it from becoming uncurled or changing direction.

"Alright Eevee! Keep it up!" Misty said happily.

_Wow, that was good timing! _Ash thought, watching the battle. _Having Eevee react at the last possible moment allowed an element of surprise so Marill couldn't evade the Iron Tail. Now it's going too fast to get out of the way of Eevee._

Eevee bounced Marill higher and higher into the air, just like hitting a beach ball up and up into the sun. After a few seconds, Misty told Eevee, "Okay Eevee, Protect now!"

"Eevee!" the little fox said, and a barely visible barrier formed in front of its paws just as Marill was about to come down. Marill smashed against the wall and was sent spiraling off into the sky for the last time. When it finally crashed to the ground, Marill had fainted.

"Yay! Another win for Misty and Eevee!" Misty laughed and ran to catch Eevee in her arms.

"Eevee Eve!" Eevee agreed and snuggled in her trainer's arms. The winners trotted over to where Tracey and Marill were. Tracey returned Marill to its pokeball until they could get back to the lab and heal it. The young man turned to face the girl who had beaten him.

"Great battle Misty! That combination of Iron Tail and Protect was awesome! Most people wouldn't have thought to use a defensive move offensively".

"Well Tracey, you guys pushed us to do our hardest!" Misty smiled and hugged Eevee even closer to her.

"It's amazing the bond you have with Eevee" Brock remarked as he and Ash walked over to where the two combatants were. "I can't wait to see how strong the two of you are when your bond develops even more!"

"I feel like Eevee and I already have a strong connection" Misty looked down at the fox pokemon staring up at her with big shinning eyes. "Some how, its like I've known her my whole life. And now we're just picking up from where we left of from some other adventure". Misty smiled again.

"Eevee!" Eevee said excitedly as Ash came up and pet her on the head.

"Great battle Mist! It was awesome to see you and Eevee work so flawlessly together. Much funner battling real trainers and their pokemon with Misty than with me against some wild Sentret or Ladyba huh Eevee?" His hand shifted to scratch her jaw line.

"Eeve" Eevee said, as if it didn't really matter. It yawned, and curled in closer to Misty.

"I think we've battled enough today Eevee. Even super stars like you need to rest!" Misty said. She looked at her watch and gasped. "We have to stop anyway, Mrs. Ketchum promised she'd take me shopping this afternoon!" Mist started running back towards Ash's house.

"Shopping?" Ash asked confusedly as he ran behind her, as if this was some foreign custom.

"Yes, I need to get a dress to wear for that party Ash!" Misty called over her shoulder. "And Mrs. Ketchum said she needed to get things for you and Brock too!"

"Great," Ash muttered. "Can't wait to see what goofy costume mom wants me to wear to the party". Suddenly, going home didn't see like so much fun. He turned direction and went to see what the Professor was doing, with Brock and Tracey close behind him.

Ash looked in the mirror, and saw a fifteen-year-old boy in a black suit and white collared shirt staring back at him. His usual red and white hat was missing, and his coal black hair stuck up at the sides like it always did. He made a face at himself, Ash wasn't used to being dressed up. At least he didn't look really silly, this suit wasn't half bad. Brock stood behind him adjusting a small pinstripe suit and tie. Ash was glad his mother hadn't forced him to wear a tie, those things were like a noose. It was almost time for them to go to the party, and the boys were downstairs in the hall waiting for Misty. The cab that had been hired just for tonight would be there at any moment, and Ash didn't want to be late. He wanted to go and get battling right away! Soft footsteps sounded from the stairs, and he turned to see Misty walking down the steps. All thoughts of battling were banished from his mind as he gaped at the girl his best friend had become.

She looked, well, perfect. Her hair, normally up in a side ways pony tail, was let down and brushed her shoulders. A black choker matched the chunky bracelets on her arms, and black bead earrings dangled from her ears. The dress she was wearing was all black with dark grey satin gathered around her upper waist in a strip, and made two layers of ruffles at the bottom. It was an empire style waist, and the skirt billowed outwards to fall down past her shins. Her bare arms seemed pearly against the darkness of the dress.

A blush raced across her face as she saw the boys in the hall. Eevee raced down the rest of the stairs in front of her and mewed forcefully for her master to hurry up. At the bottom, Brock came over and told her, "Wow Misty! You look great!"

"Thanks Brock, so do you" Misty gave a shy smile. "You look nice too Ash".

Being talked to seemed to shake Ash out his little trance and he came over as well.

"Thanks Mist, that dress looks really pretty on you" He grinned a little shyly as Misty had done. He began to see that maybe Misty had always been this pretty, and he just hadn't noticed it before now.

Oblivious, or ignoring, their blushes, Brock quickly harried them out the door just as the cab was pulling up. All three of them got into the car and were soon speeding away to the mansion. Ash sat between Misty and Brock and talked mostly with the latter, because Misty was rather distracted by the contact between her and Ash that the confines of the car had forced on them.

It only took a few minutes to reach the mansion, it was down on some wayward path that none of them had noticed before. After driving some ways through the woods, the friends came upon the house. It was situated on a little hill with a pond to the right side of it. A circle ended the driveway, and it the middle was a huge mass of flowers and a statue. The statue was of a Suicune looking up at the stars with on e of its front legs raised up, as if it were in mid-march. The statue didn't hold their attention for long however, the mansion commanded that they look at it.

It was the biggest house they had ever seen. There must have been at least six stories not counting the attics or basement and was so big it was impossible to see the whole thing at once. Marble pillars supported a roof that jutted over the steps that lead to the massive oak front doors and windows that were even bigger than the doors were scattered on each side of the building. The house was completely white, giving it a very official look and feel. Once inside, the three could only gape at the size of the receiving room. It was large and circular with a potted plant ever couple of feet around the circumference. The floor was tiled in a black and white spiral ending at what they supposed was the center. However, they were prevented from seeing much more because of the eighty odd people in the room.

"Just how many people were invited?" Ash asked surprised.

'I don't know, but I do know one thing!" Brocks head was turning left and right at great speed. "There are tons of hot girls here!" Just before he was about to run off, Misty grabbed his ear and dragged him back.

"Brock, knock it off! These people have better things to do than be bothered by you! And you'll embarrass us because we'll have to come over and get you" Misty gave him a cold look that instantly stopped his efforts.

"Yeah Brock, give it a rest" Ash looked at his crazy friend. "I wonder if anybody we know is here?"

Before his friends could answer, a gong sounded and a man in a black suit walked into the room on the opposite side of Ash, Misty, and Brock. The crowd parted in a half circle around him, and the friends moved closer so that they could hear him.

"Welcome to all you pokemon trainers! I would like to thank all of you behalf of my master for participating in this great event! Sadly, the master and mistress of this house feel rather unwell, but are firm that the festivities go on with out them!" the man smiled at the large crowd in front of them.

"Now as you know from the invitation, this is a murder mystery party! You will be trying to find out which one of you is a murderer! Now, to make things a bit more fun, we have incorporated pokemon battles! You will pair up with someone in the room and be brought into different areas of the house. There, you will all find a note telling you if your team is a suspect or if you are the murderers. If you are not the murderer, then your job is to travel the house and challenge as many people as you can to a pokemon battle. If you win a battle, you will be notified if your opponent was the murderer or not. If you defeated the murderers, then you win the game! If you win but your opponent was not the murderer, then you can move on to challenge other people. If you loose a battle, you are disqualified and will be escorted to the great hall to wait for the others. The great hall will have refreshments and a lounge area to make your wait comfortable". Here the butler paused to let the trainers talk among themselves for a while.

"So, if you win a battle, you either win the whole thing or move on. And if you loose, then you're out" Ash muttered to himself. "Seems to make sense. But what am I going to do about a partner?"

"The battles will be set up so that each couple sends out two pokemon at the same time, making it a four on four pokemon battle. Throughout the house are a number of potions to heal your pokemon and machines that will revive them.

"A prize will be given to the winning team. This will either be the team that defeats the murderers or the murderers who have defeated everyone else. Now, please organize your selves into pairs and servants will be along shortly to lead you to your starting places". With that last comment, the Butler turned and walked back through the door from whence he came.

The whispers that were circulating while the older man was talking now grew into a huge roar as people started shouting to each other. Teens were running this way and that, trying to secure their old or new friends as partners. Ash and his group stood where they were for a second before Brock shouted,

"Hey look! I swear that girl looks exactly like nurse Joy! Oh nurse Joy! I had no idea what my life meant before I looked into your eyes! I can tell that in this game, and in life, we were meant to be together!" Brock took off in a mad rush through the sea of partiers.

"BROCK!" Misty screamed after him. She sighed, and looked up at the ceiling. "What's the use anymore? No matter how many times I lash him with my tongue, or pull his ears so that they're so stretched they could have belong to a donkey, he won't listen to me!"

"What was that Misty?" Ash turned to her.

"Speaking of people who don't listen to me!" she rounded on him, her eyebrow twitching. She looked at him and was about to mouth off when she saw a slight smile hidden in the corner of his lips and a laugh in his eyes. Instead of screaming she settled for a sharp poke in the arm. Misty was never able to stay mad at Ash for very long anyway.

"Oww! Hey! I might need that later on!" Ash scowled at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him and looked back at the mass of people around them. Most people were already standing by someone and were waiting for the game to begin. Misty began to worry. _What if Ash doesn't want to be my partner? I'll look so stupid just standing here and he's off with someone else._ Suddenly, red-brown hair bobbed in her near vicinity.

Getting an evil idea in her head, Misty said to ash: "Hey! Doesn't that look like Rudy? Hey! Rudy! Over here!" she began to wave her arms back and forth to catch the chocolate mop's attention.

"Rudy? Who's Rudy?" Ash said confused. The answer presented himself in the form of a handsome young man, with light green eyes and cute dimples.

"Misty!" Rudy's eyes brightened up with excitement. "The little mermaid of the orange islands! I can't believe how lucky I am to see you here!"

Ash's face turned from confused to annoyed as he remembered whom this guy was. Misty had rescued his sister while they were in the Orange Islands, and he had been very grateful to her. In fact, he had been so grateful as to lavish much affection and attention on her. This feeling went so far as to ask her to stay with him on the island. After much thought, Misty had said no and continued with Ash. That was a few years ago, and Ash remembered Rudy saying that he was a really lucky guy for having Misty around. At the time, Ash didn't get it. But now the thought of Misty having to leave had made him realize just how much he depended on her to get through every day and all the battles he had won.

"Oh Rudy it's great to see you too! Your tux looks nice!" Misty told the boy in front of her while sneaking a glance at the one behind.

"And I must say that your dress perfectly brings out your light blue eyes" Rudy gazed down at her. "Do you have a partner already? I would love it if you joined up with me".

Misty was about to open her mouth when Ash stepped forward. "She already has a partner" he glared at the baffled Rudy. "And her eyes aren't light blue, they're the color of the ocean". With that he grabbed Misty's arm and towed her away some place else.

Misty's cheeks blushed a bit. She would have never thought that Ash knew the color of her eyes so well. And the last time they had seen Rudy, he hadn't been so annoyed or rude to him. Was Ash jealous of Rudy now? "So, who's my partner Mr. Pokemon master? You might have dragged me away from the only offer" she told Ash, trying to keep the sarcasm in her voice and the hopeful plead out.

Ash immediately dropped her hand and began to blush himself. He wasn't sure why he had gotten so annoyed at Rudy. But he couldn't stand the thought of his best friend going around and having a good time with that sleaze bag. Trying to make it sound like this wasn't a big deal, and that he wasn't asking her to be his partner right now he said: "Uhhh, I thought we had already agreed we were going to be partners. You know, ummm . . . at the house and everything and um . . . yeah since we didn't really know anyone else here, uhh" this was obviously a lie, because at the house they hadn't known that partners were required. Misty let it slide though, she didn't want to embarrass Ash too much, and she had succeeded in her quest to make him her partner without begging him to be.

"Oh, okay. Sounds good to me" Misty turned to another subject to ease his discomfort. "So, what pokemon did you bring with you again?"

Ash turned back to face her, relieved that she had believed, or at least accepted, his story. "I brought Pikachu, of course, Cyndaquil, and Bulbasaur. Since we are now battling in teams, I bet your water pokemon will work great with them". She nodded in agreement. It was good to have all kinds of types of pokemon when you battled. "What about you?"

"Well, Togepi is too young to stay up all night and battle. But of course Eevee here is perfect!" she smiled down at her newest friend and laughed as she jumped into her arms. "And I have Corsola and Politoed with me". Ash nodded, those were some of her most powerful pokemon. He was happy that Eevee was with her, he couldn't wait to see those two in a real battle and not just fighting against their friends.

"We're going to be unbeatable!" Ash said happily. "If we can work as well together as you and Eevee do, then this competition is ours!"

Misty blushed at his compliment, and said, "Yeah! We've been friends for so long, we know each other's battling styles like the back of our hand! This should be a piece of cake!"

They high fived and grinned at each other. Just then, the doors that were spread along the room opened and servants poured in among the trainers. One man came up to Ash and Misty, and spoke to them after a slight bow "Would the young ma'am and sir please accompany me?" the two of them nodded, and the man came towards Misty with a black cloth. Ash quickly stepped in front of her and said in a hard voice,

"What are you doing?" Misty took a step back, she had never heard his voice so cold and serious before!

Even the servant seemed wary of the boy, young as he was. "Don't worry sir, you just have to be blindfolded as to prevent you from seeing the other rooms you pass through. You are supposed to start from the room I lead you to without any idea where anyone else is".

Ash looked around and saw that everyone else was being blindfolded as well and led out of the room. After a moment's hesitation, he stepped aside and let the man blindfold his friend. Soon, a black cloth was put over his eyes as well. He felt a small hand slip into his and flinched in surprise, but didn't let go. It was much easier to squeeze Misty's hand for reassurance when she couldn't see him blush. The hand squeezed him back, and he smiled. Her hand fit perfectly inside his, and he liked the feeling of having it there. Ash soon felt another hand grab his wrist slightly, this time it was big and strong. He followed after the butler and pulled Misty after himself as they exited the entrance hall.

It seemed like they had been walking forever, but after what had really been just a few minutes, Ash felt the cloth around his face drop and light bombarded his eyes. Trying to cope with so much light after being in the dark had him momentarily blinded, but when he could see again Ash saw that the servant was no longer with them. He felt Misty's hand slip out of his and turned to see her taking off her blindfold. She blinked a couple of times, saw him staring at her, and gave a small smile. Both Pikachu and Eevee greeted their trainers again and hopped up on to their respective shoulders.

The two teens looked at the room they had been placed in. It seemed to be a sort of sitting room, with a large fire place at the far end surrounded by multiple plush chairs and a couch. Nearer to them were several small card tables with a wine cart at the side of each one. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, and a thick red rug muffled their steps as they walked around. A few bookshelves were near the chairs on the wall, and Misty saw that they were all romance novels. Blushing slightly, and for no apparent reason, she looked at Ash. He was staring up at the two doors that were exits to the room. One faced east, and the other north.

She walked over to him and continued to stare. When he realized her gaze was on him, he turned to her. Ash looked into her eyes and sighed a little. Then it was as if he mentally kicked himself, he came out of the trance with a slight shake of his head and asked, "So, which way?"

Misty shrugged, "I don't really care. It sounds like we're supposed to have fun running around and battling other couples. You can pick".

"Really? You sure I won't get us lost?" Ash asked teasingly and a little surprised. Usually Misty would love to decide which way they should go.

Misty laughed. "Ash, we have no idea where we are! How much more lost do you think we could get?"

"True," he said, with an amused smile on his face. "Okay, let's go that way! He reached for the door on his right and swung it open to reveal a long hallway.

They stepped through and the door closed behind them. Misty looked around. The hall way was a bit deserted, it held only a door at the other end. "Guess we go straight" she said. They walked down the corridor and opened the door at the opposite end to reveal . . .

Misty screeched loudly and turned, without thinking, into Ash's shoulder, burying herself in his side. He quickly covered her with his arms and drew her into his protective hold, ready to face with whatever the threat was. When he saw what was in front of him though, Ash almost burst out laughing.

A spider web covered the door way and a rather large spinarak sat right in the middle of the it, staring at them with a confused look as to why one of the things near it was screaming. Ash quickly checked his laugh, he knew that Misty hated bugs with a passion. She would get mad at him for laughing at her fears, so he tried to calm her down.

"Misty, shh, Misty, it's okay. Everything is going to be all right. It's just a little spinarak, nothing to worry about. I'm right here, I'll take care of it" he slowly let one of his arms fall from around her as he took one of his pokeballs from his pocket. "Go, Cyndaquil!"

"Cynda!" said Cyndaquil as it fired up the quills on it's back.

"Cyndaquil, flamethrower right at that web!" Ash told it.

"Cynda, CYNDAQUIL!" it shouted as a large flame shot out of its mouth and made quick work of the web. When the torrent of flame subsided, nothing was left but a few wisps. It seemed the Spinarak had seen what it was up against and cleared out quickly to avoid being torched.

Misty raised her head, and seeing that the web and its maker were gone, was calm enough to pull back from Ash and be embarrassed. Her face turned bright red as she muttered something that Ash could only hear as, "Sorry . . .. really hate bugs . . . was really surprising . . . didn't mean to scream . . didn't mean to do that . . ".

The boy also blushed as he thought about how he had instinctively put his arms around her, but shrugged it off soon. She was his best friend, why wouldn't he feel a sudden urge to hold her away from what ever caused her to scream?

"No problem Misty, we all have something that gives us the creeps. I'll just keep Cyndaquil out so he can burn any bugs that get in our way" he gave her a little smile and started through the doorway. Misty was caught off guard by his response.

_He is being so nice about this! _She thought to herself. _A year or so ago he would have laughed at me for being so afraid of bugs and would tease me about it! Now he's so kind, and reassuring. I wonder what has gotten in to him? Could it be . . .?_

"Hey Misty, you coming?" Ash called from somewhere up ahead.

She shook her head, now was not the time for such thoughts. Though it seemed now a days that those thoughts occupied her every waking moment. It was just so hard not to think about him when here they were, battling partners stuck together trying to figure out this maze of a mansion. Not wanting to get left behind, Misty took off after Ash and Pikachu, Eevee trotting along at her heels.

* * *

_Sooo, how was the battle scene? I tried to make it a little interesting, but they are really hard to do! If you don't like my battles, then you should skip the next chapter. But then you would miss the little AAML hints! Such a dilemma! Okay, R&R peeps! _


	5. Chapter 5: Who's There?

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Darn

Ages: Ash-15, Misty-15, Giselle-16, Joe-15

Chapter Five: Who's There?

"What is this place?" Misty asked, a slight quiver in her voice. They were walking through some kind of forest, though that must impossible. They were inside a mansion, how could there be vegetation inside? Moss and grass muffled their footsteps, and trees cast long shadows on the ground. The room, if it could be called a room, was barely lit. Misty looked around for the source of light, and gasped as she stared upwards. Hearing her sharp intake of breath, Ash turned to her and followed her gaze. The ceiling wasn't like a normal ceiling; instead it was one huge skylight! That explained how all of the trees and plant life could grow and why there was light now. The full moon beat its silver rays down onto the boy and girl, as they continued to look up.

A sudden rustle in the bushes behind them caused Misty to jerk around and take a few more steps toward Ash. The offending shrubbery moved no more, and she said shakily, "Ash, I think we should move on. I feel like something is following us".

"Don't worry Mist, it's probably just some more bug pokemon" Ash told her, not paying much attention. He was still captivated by the scenery.

Misty made a face of disgust. "All the more reason to get out of here quickly" she muttered. She began to walk forward through the trees and Ash followed after her, still wondering who would be crazy enough to plant this huge garden in doors.

From up ahead came a blood-curdling screech. "That sounds like Misty!" Ash thought quickly as he began to run towards the source. "Though knowing her, it's probably just another bug". He was surprised to hear feet pattering at his side, and Misty sprinting next to him. "Huh, I guess it's not her screaming" he thought to himself.

"What, or who, do you think that is?" Misty asked him, breathing hard.

"I dunno," Ash replied haltingly. "But what ever it is, sounds like it's in trouble".

They ran in between the trees, all the time moving closer to the thing that was screaming. Soon they reached a clearing, much like the one they had been in, that was occupied by another couple. One of them was a young girl their age with chocolate brown hair, and the other was a boy about the same age with golden brown hair. The girl was sprawled on the ground and the boy was hunched over her, trying to calm her down. As Ash and Misty arrived the boy had gotten his companion to stop yelling and was helping her to sit up.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked them worriedly.

"What happened? Is she hurt?" Misty addressed the boy, as he seemed to be the only one of the two capable of speaking.

"I don't think so" he looked up at Ash and Misty with a pained expression. "She's just been shaken up. Come on Giselle try to calm down. You're okay" his face softened as he looked down at the girl who was still clutching his arms.

"Giselle?" Misty said frowning. "That sounds familiar!"

"Yeah, you both seem familiar" Ash crouched down to make sure Giselle was all right, and to get a better look at her.

As Ash put his hand on Giselle's shoulder and gave her a smile, Misty felt a familiar twitch at the back of her neck. It made her feel irked, and want to immediately distrust the girl. She remembered that someone similar had made her feel this, this, hot annoyance. Then Misty remembered.

"You're that girl from Pokemon Tech!" She blurted out. She added in her mind, _"that one that all of the guys were drooling over! Well! I'll make sure no boys _here she shot a poisonous look at Ash's back, _"go ga-ga over her again!"_

"Hey yeah! You're the Cubone trainer!" Ash said, as he thought back to his battle with her. Misty went from annoyed to smug. She wasn't remembered as good looking, only as the trainer with the Cubone. Ash really _did _have nothing but pokemon in his brain. "_Which isn't necessarily a good thing" _she reflected.

The boy glanced up from Giselle with a sparkle in his eye. "I know you two! You're Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower! You're the guys who beat Giselle and I!"

"Joe, Joe!" Giselle gasped. She had fallen into a kind of lapse after screaming, but now she looked frantic. "Oh Joe, there was a man in that bush over there! And he had glowing red eyes! Joe, we gotta get out of here!" she tried to get up, and saw Ash's hand there. She realized that there were other people around her rather than just Joe, and began to blush. She took Ash's offered hand but then dropped it quickly and said with a slight scoff, "I usually don't scream like that, it just caught me by surprise". When she looked at who had joined them, she seemed to do a double take. "Ash? Misty? I haven't seen you guys in forever!" Giselle had obviously missed the introductions before hand.

"Yeah, funny seeing you guys here," Ash said, putting a hand behind his head. "But what was that you said about a man in the bushes?"

Giselle moved closer to Joe, and told them, "Well, I heard the bushes over there shake softly, and I thought it was another pair looking for a battle. So I went over there to challenge them, except no one was there! When I turned around to go back to Joe, something black fluttered at the edge of my vision. I whirled back the other way, and caught a glimpse of red eyes, like some deranged Houndoom's. The rest of the figure was in shadow, but it made some hissing noise. It frightened me so much I screamed, and I ran back here. I tripped and fell to the ground, my terror not letting me get up, and I guess that's when you two showed up". She was still a little shaky, and Joe was holding her hand.

Giselle wasn't the only one who was scared by the end of the tale. Misty thought back to when the shrubs behind her were rustling, and wondered if it was the same person. "_Or maybe there's more than one!" _she thought fearfully. "_Maybe this whole thing is a trap!"_

"I heard something too" Misty looked at Ash. "It was right after we came through the door. I heard something moving around behind me, but I figured that it was another bug".

Ash stared back; worried that something that could be dangerous had come so close to Misty and him. What would have happened if it was some enraged pokemon and he couldn't save her? He couldn't let something take one of his best friends.

He started to move towards the place Giselle had said she saw the eyes. He wanted to find out what is was, and get rid of it if it turned out to be a threat. Ash had taken a couple steps forward when he felt something take hold of his arm. He turned to see Misty clinging to him, and defiant, yet soft, look in her eyes.

"Ash, don't. You don't always have to be a hero. Don't go running off into the unknown again and leave me behind. Let's just get away from here, okay? We should leave this area, in case that thing comes back. We can try to find our way back down to the great hall where we can let someone know what's going on. Please Ash, let's go" she looked at him with beseeching eyes, and he relented. Misty let go of his arms and sighed.

"Okay, let's go!" Ash grabbed Misty's hand and they began to run back into the forest, their pokemon running at their heels. Joe and Giselle followed closely behind them so they didn't lose sight of the two in front.

After running for a while and seeing nothing else, the quartet saw a door not far from where they were. "There!" Ash yelled, and tightened his hold on his friend's hand. "We're not far now! Keep moving!" Joe and Giselle were lagging behind a bit. They weren't as used to running away from danger as Ash and Misty were.

As they ran, a strange smell entered Misty's nostrils. She coughed a little, and her eyes began to water up. For a moment she was blinded, and Ash seemed to falter a bit too. But before long, her senses returned to normal and she kept running. None of them noticed the fine powder that had settled over them.

They made a final dash for the wooden frame and opened it expeditiously. They tumbled through and closed it as quickly as they opened it. That done, they leaned against the wall and took deep breathes. Ash let Misty's hand slip through his fingers as he opened his eyes to look around. The place where they were looked like a room you might find in any mansion. It had chairs, tables, a fireplace, and some music stands with paper spread around them in one corner. He glanced at Misty to see she had recovered from their run and was rubbing the hand he had just been holding in the other, staring at the wall in front of her without really seeing it. Joe and Giselle were still trying to catch their breath, but they had to keep moving. Pikachu hopped up on his shoulder and tried to nuzzle some comfort into him. Eevee mewed from the floor, and Misty scooped her up into her arms.

"I think it would be a good idea to put a few more doors between us and that thing," Ash said.

Everyone nodded and they took off again. Misty barely registered all of the rooms the burst through. Dinning rooms, music rooms, bedrooms, libraries, sitting rooms, all kinds of rooms. She had no time to think of the places she was running through, much less anything else. It took her awhile to realize she wasn't thinking of anything! Then, why was she running? She slowed down a bit to figure this out. Ash saw her slow from the corner of his eye, and began to jog as well. Soon, Misty had come to a complete stop. Ash stopped in front of her a way and turned to stare at her. Joe and Giselle came up behind her and gratefully took a rest.

"Why are you stopping Mist?" Ash asked curiously.

Misty seemed to come out of her trance at the mention of her nickname, and looked up at Ash. "I, I don't know. I don't even know why we were running. Aren't we supposed to be looking for people to battle?"

Ash frowned. Now that she mentioned it, he couldn't think of why they were running either. What had they been doing? He noticed Joe and Giselle, also looking like they had be sprinting.

"Were you guys running too?" he asked them

Joe and Giselle shared a look and then turned to Ash. "Uhhh, I think we were" Joe sounded confused. "I don't know why. Maybe we were running to catch up to you guys so we could have a pokemon battle".

Ash thought about this and gave a little shrug. "Sounds good to me," he said. Then a grin spread across his face. "I can't wait to beat you two again!"

Misty came up beside him and shared his smile. "Yeah, last time we totally destroyed you guys!"

Giselle, who showed no sign of just having a panic attack, snorted. "If my memory is correct, then I think that _I_beat _you_ Misty. Ash here was the only one to beat me, and that was using a trick!"

"Trick! That was no trick! Ash beat you fair and square, you just have no creativity!" Misty stuck out her tongue. "And it was just a fluke that you beat me! I was, was, distracted!" she yelled.

Giselle looked over at Ash again. Then she smiled coyly and said, "Yes, I can see why you would be distracted".

Misty saw the direction of her gaze and blushed fiercely. "Let's just get your humiliation over with, we have much better trainers to battle!"

Ash, who didn't get the whole reference to himself, finally got interested in their banter. "Yeah, let's battle!"

Joe was the only one who noticed their surroundings, and coughed slightly. The other three looked at him. "What?" they all snapped.

"Well," he said in a serious tone. "We can't just battle here! I mean, I'm sure our hosts' hospitality doesn't extend as far as to having battles in their bedrooms!"

Ash, Misty, and Giselle saw that they were indeed in a bedroom and let out a little, "oh". Giselle sighed and started to walk towards a door at the opposite end. She opened it, and pulled back her head in excitement.

"Hey guys! This looks like a good room!" she waltzed through, not waiting for the others to follow.

The room was a huge grass plane, lit by unseen lights. There was nothing else in the room, just, grass. This was just as puzzling as the forest, but Ash shrugged. Maybe these people really like the outdoors or something. It was the perfect place to battle, so why not use it?

"So, two on two battle? Only one pokemon each? That way not all of our pokemon are tired at once. One team is going to have to battle other people after this, they would still need some pokemon," Joe explained.

Misty let Eevee jump out of her arms, "Sure! Sounds good to me!"

"Me too!" Ash said as Pikachu launched himself from his shoulder to the ground.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said, sparks coming out of its cheeks.

"Alright then!" Giselle said. "Let's throw our pokemon out at the same time, so it's a total surprise!"

"Okay," Ash said. "Pikachu -!"

"Ash no! Wait!" Misty ran over and grabbed his raised arm. He looked at her surprised and she leaned in closer. Her lips brushed his ear and he felt a little shiver run through him. It wasn't a bad one, but he didn't know what it was. He soon had to stop trying to figure out what he was feeling so he could listen to Misty.

"Ash, use your brain. What pokemon did they have when we first met them?" she stared at him hard.

"Ummm," he thought. "I know Giselle had a Cubone, and ummm, Joe had, ummm, a Weepinbell, right?"

"Yes," she smiled. "So, what pokemon do you think they are going to use now?"

His eyes widened, finally reaching the conclusion she had a few moments before.

"I bet they are going to use Cubone and Weepinbell!"

"Right! Except I bet by now they are Marowak and Victribell!" she whispered back to him. "So, I'll send out Corsola to deal with the Marowak and you can use-"

"Cyndaquil!" he exclaimed in hushed tones, his eyes sparkling in anticipation. He pulled her into a brief but tight hug. Misty stood there awkwardly and blushing badly until he released her. Ash stared at her in wonder. "Good thing you're on my team Mist! You're so smart!"

The compliments made Misty blush even more, and Ash seemed to realize what he just said. Suddenly, it was rather hard to face her. "Well, you know. You always have been smarter than me," he said bashfully.

"No way Ketchum" she gave him a small smile. "You have a brain, just sometimes you choose to ignore it".

This was a bit much of complimenting for both of them at one time, when they were usually tearing each other apart. Luckily, Giselle interjected with an annoyed shout of, "Hey! Are two gonna stand around acting mushy all day or are we gonna battle?"

Misty's face grew red, and this time she let off her embarrassment in anger. "I am not mushy! You want to see how tough I am? Bring it on!"

"Fine, deny it if you want too! Let's go, Marowak!" Giselle turned up her nose and threw her pokeball in the air.

Joe also threw his pokeball and shouted, "Go! Victribell!"

Ash pulled a pokeball from his pocket and gave it a toss, yelling, "Come on out, Cyndaquil!"

Misty took one of her pokeballs that she had on a bracelet, enlarged it, gave it a quick kiss, and threw it saying, "Let's win this, Corsola!"

"Maro!"

"Triii!"

"Cynda!"

"Cors!"  
"Oh no Giselle! They have the type advantage!" Joe said, slightly crestfallen.

Giselle merely flicked back her hair and told him confidently, "Don't worry Joe! Remember how Misty beat your pokemon when you had the type advantage? Well, now Victribell is older and better, so you can beat her Corsola easy!"

"Oh no!" Now it was Misty's turn to say it. "I forgot Ash, Corsola will be weak against Victribell! I messed up, no, I messed us up!" she bit her lip and began to fret.

"It's okay Misty!" Ash gave her his signature smile and a thumbs up. "Cyndaquil and I will just have to protect you! You know I'll always have your back!"

She smiled back at him, feeling lucky to have such a great friend. "Thanks Ash! It means a lot to me!" She turned back to the field, drawing strength from her comrade. "Let's give them something to worry about! Corsola! Bubble beam right at Marowak!"

"Corsola!" Corsola said and then began to send a barrage of bubbles at Marowak.

"Marowak, hit the bubbles towards Cyndaquil with your bone club!" Giselle told it.

Marowak began to hit the bubble beam to the little fire pokemon, which squealed in pain as the water made contact.

"Cyndaquil, no!" Misty shouted, distressed. "Corsola, get in front of Cyndaquil!"

The pink pokemon quickly jumped in front of Cyndaquil, taking the hits from the bubble beam. It didn't really hurt Corsola, seeing as water moves don't greatly affect water types.

"Ash, now's your chance!" Misty said.

"Right, Cyndaquil, flamethrower at Victribell!" Ash said.

"Cynda" it jumped over Corsola and let out a huge flamethrower.

"Victribell! Dodge quick!" Joe said desperately. Victribell escaped the flames, but jumped right into Marowak as it was giving the last bubble a final hit. The two of them fell over in a tangled heap of bone clubs and vines.

"Now's our chance Misty!" Ash turned to her. "Ready?"

"Always!" she said confidently. "Corsola!"

"Cyndaquil!"

"Take down!" they shouted together.

The two pokemon shouted their battle cries and started sprinting towards Marowak and Victribell. They began to go so fast and build up so much power that a white light seemed to shine around them. Upon impact, the ground and grass pokemon were pushed back and slid a great distance.

"Quick Corsola! Follow up with a spike cannon!" Misty called.

"Cyndaquil, flamethrower!" Ash told him.

"Cyda!" the little pokemon breathed fire at the tangle of Marowak and Victribell.

"Corsola!" Corsola said and began to shoot spikes out of it's back to the dust cloud some way off.

The barrage finished, and there was still no movement. Ash smiled triumphantly.

"Looks like we beat you two!" he grinned at them.

Giselle merely tossed her head and gave him a sly look. "Don't count on it!" she scoffed.

"Ash," Misty hesitated. "Ash, look!"

"Huh?" he said and looked back to where Marowak and Victribell had landed.

Suddenly, the smoke cleared, and Ash gasped in surprise. They were still standing! Marowak was slowly spinning its bone club in front of it until it stopped altogether. "How?" he whispered.

"Well, everyone knows that at the level my Marowak is, it recovers from attacks quickly and it knows protect" she looked over to see his stunned face. "You mean you _didn't_ know that! _And_ you came in the top eight in the Johto League! Hahahahahaha!" she began to laugh at him.

Suddenly, a stream of water hit Giselle right in the face while she was laughing.

"Hey!" Giselle said enraged and soaking wet. "What was that?"

Misty feigned surprise as she said, "Well, everyone knows that at the level my Corsola is, it knows how to use water gun" she looked at Giselle, who now had steam coming off of her. "You mean you _didn't_ know that? _And_ you went to Pokemon Tech? Hahahahaha!" Misty imitated Giselle's tone and laugh perfectly.

Ash began to laugh as well, but Joe just looked scared. He had reason to be, Giselle was getting madder and madder with each second Misty was laughing.

"Marowak! Victribell! Bone club cannon!" Giselle shrieked.

Misty and Ash stopped laughing. "Uh-oh, what's that?" Ash asked.

"You mean you didn't know! HA!" Giselle yelled in a very high-pitched voice. "I didn't think a trainer like _you_ would know that! Or anything else!"

"Giselle" Joe said hesitantly. "Come on Giselle, calm down".

"Hey! I'm the only one who can insult Ash and call him dense!" Misty shouted.

"Gee thanks Misty" Ash said sarcastically.

"Shut up Ash" Misty didn't even look at him. She was getting really mad a Giselle now.

While all of this witty banter was going on, Marowak and Victribell had made it back to the battlefield. Marowak now jumped inside of Victribell's mouth, and Victribell had bent down so Marowak faced Corsola and Cyndaquil. It looked like some kind of weird pokemon cannon; loaded with a powerful Marowak ready to smack them all to the moon.

"Fire!" shouted Giselle.

Suddenly, Victribell shot Marowak out a blinding solar beam. Marowak raised its bone club and prepared to smash the first thing it came in contact with. Which happened to be a scared stiff Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil! Noo!" Ash yelled desperately. His mind scrambled, trying to think of something that could stop the incoming pokemon.

"Corsola! Get in front of Cyndaquil!" Misty told her pokemon.

"Cors!" it trilled and hopped over to shield Cyndaquil.

Marowak was about to hit Corsola. Ash turned to Misty and screamed "Are you crazy? Now they'll both be out of the battle!"

"Have a little faith in me and my pokemon Ash" Misty said coolly. She looked at Corsola. "Corsola, mirror coat!"

"Corsola!" it said and a purple bubble surrounded it and Cyndaquil.

Just then, Marowak swung its club against the shield. Corsola fell back a step, and buckled under the weight and force of the attack. Slowly, it moved forward, and used all of its power to yell "Corsola!" and throw Marowak back into Victribell with double the original force.

"Triiiii! Maroo!" the two collapsed on the ground, totally wiped out. Corsola also slumped to the ground and was comforted by Cyndaquil.

"No!" Giselle whispered in a small voice. "We, lost" she hung her head in defeat.

"Yeah, but what an awesome battle!" she looked over at Joe who's eyes were sparkling. "I mean, did you see that mirror coat? I bet Marowak could learn that! And how Marowak hit back those bubbles, even though ground is weak against water! That was so awesome!" he smiled at her.

She laughed a little. "Well, I guess we did put up a pretty fight. And Victribell was great too. That solar beam has really improved Joe, you should be proud!" she returned his smile.

Joe blushed a bit. "Thanks Giselle. I guess we just gotta get used to battling as a pair from now on. These battles are a lot different from those at school huh?"

"They are" she nodded and looked over at the winners who were celebrating.

"Corsola, are you alright?" Misty ran over to Corsola with an anxious expression on her face.

Corsola shook itself and looked up at Misty, blinking a few times. "Corsola!" it said happily and began to bounce up and down.

Misty laughed and rubbed its head. "You were so great Corsola! You're the best!"

"Yeah, you two were really great!" Ash crouched down by Misty. He reached out his own hand and pet Corsola. Misty withdrew hers so that they wouldn't run into each other. "Mirror coat is a tough move, I didn't know that Corsola was capable of that".

Misty sniffed, as if she was deeply affronted. She gathered up Corsola into her arms and turned away from Ash and Cyndaquil. "Hmp! He doesn't believe in you Corsola! And right after you saved his butt! How ungrateful!"

"Cynda, Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil scurried over and began to cry that _it_ was grateful.

Misty giggled and fondled Cyndaquil's head. "Oh, I know you appreciate Corsola and I Cyndaquil!"

"I appreciate you!" Ash whined. "I was just about to say thanks! And you guys really were awesome! I mean it!"

Misty winked at the pokemon. "Well you have a funny way of showing it". She got up, putting Corsola back on the ground. She smiled at the annoyed Ash, "We couldn't have done it without you and Cyndaquil though".

Ash realized that Misty had just been teasing him, and blushed a bit. "_Wow, I really am dense"_ he thought. "Thanks Mist" he said out loud. "I guess we're pretty good with this double battle thing huh?"

"Yeah we are! I think it's so fun! I wonder why the gyms and pokemon leagues don't use this style?" Misty wondered.

Ash shrugged. "I dunno" he answered. Then he saw Giselle and Joe running over to them. "Hey, great battle guys!" he shouted, giving a wave.

"Thanks! Same goes for you two!" Joe said breathlessly.

"Yeah, sorry I lost my cool. Sometimes, I just get so into battling, I kinda loose control" Giselle looked at the ground.

"Hey, no problem" Misty smiled at her. "I know someone just like that! Expect, he's like that all the time. And it gets us into disastrous situations. Or we just get lost!"

"Hey!" Ash said affronted. "I don't _always_think about battling!"

"Well, what else do you think about?" Misty turned to him.

"Lots of stuff!" he retorted.

"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah!"

"Give me one example!"

"Well there's . . "

"Ahem!" Joe and Giselle coughed pointedly.

"What!" Misty and Ash whirled around to face them, wrenched out of their fighting stances.

"So, don't you want to know if we are the murderers?" Giselle inquired before they started arguing.

"Oh! Right! I forgot all about that!" Misty exclaimed. She eyed them suspiciously. "Are you?"

"No" Giselle shrugged.

"Oh" Ash said, disappointed. "Well, I guess we'll just have to beat more people Misty!"

"Are you guys the murderers? I mean, you can tell us now that we're our right?" Joe asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not" Misty said. "But, we really don't have anything to tell. We're just regular old participants".

"Well then" Giselle said. "We still get eliminated. I wonder what happens now?" she looked around.

Just as she finished her sentence, a servant appeared out of nowhere.

"Wahhh!" said the kids.

"Sorry, but I am here to escort Ms. Giselle and Mr. Joe to the waiting area" he bowed and gave an apologetic smile.

"Alright, well, good luck guys! Maybe we'll see you later!" Joe and Giselle shook hands with Ash and Misty then turned to follow the servant away.

"Hmmm, I wonder how that servant knew just when to come and get the looser. Weird" Misty said. Ash shrugged, showing he knew just as much as she did.

Ash and Misty watched them leave for a while before turning to each other.

"Soo, what next Mr. Pokemon Master?" Misty grinned at him. "One team down, so many more to go".

"Yeah, but we can deal with them easily" Ash told her confidently. "Let's go that way. Cyndaquil, return now!"

"Corsola, return!"

Pokemon safely away, Ash and Misty continued their journey in the mansion on their quest to be the best team in the house. They wondered who was the murderer, and what new rooms they would find. Little did they know that there _was_ no team that was the "murderers", and there were many strange rooms left to encounter. They were completely oblivious of everything but the road before them and each other; which made the concealment of the shadowy figure following them all the more complete.

* * *

_Well, that was a bit more of a cliff hanger. And that was more AAML! Yayay! R&R  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Sleep Powder

_Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I was very busy these past few weeks, but now I will hopefully have more time to write! Hope you like the chapter!_

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, darn. That stinks.

Ages: Brock-18; Suzie-18; Misty-15; Ash-15

Chapter Six: Sleep Powder

"Well, my dear Ms. Waterflower".

"Yes, my dear Mr. Ketchum?"

"I do believe we've done it again".

"Really? Why, you don't mean-".

"Yes, I do believe we have won again!" Ash grinned at Misty, who had a similar expression on her face. They laughed and hit high fives.

"We won again! We won again!" they chanted, hooking arms and dancing in a circle.

"Alright, alright, we get it! Jeez, you two are more alike than when I first met you guys. You're both so stubborn, bent on winning, and like to gloat" Richie glared at them as he recalled his Charmander, who had just received a severe beating from Misty's Politoad.

"Yeah, I can't believe that Ashy-boy beat my Ditto!" Dupilca said glumly walking up to the other three trainers as well as Pikachu and Eevee. They were in a large room that had furniture around the edges and a big league sized battlefield in the center. Ash and Misty had just won their fourth battle since they had gone up against Giselle and Joe, and they were getting more and more confident. They were also getting more and more comfortable battling and just hanging out with each other. It had been at least two hours already and neither of them had started an argument.

"Don't worry Duplica, you and Ditto were still great. That Bulbasaur Ash has is just as stubborn as him!" Richie gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you guys really pushed us" Misty agreed. "You're both great trainers, it's so cool that we saw you guys here!"

"I know! Out of all the trainers here, we battle the ones we know! Kinda strange huh?" Ash mused.

"I think this whole house is kinda strange," Dupilca said. "I mean, all of these rooms are like places in nature. Forests, plains, deserts, beaches, and then these huge battle fields. And then you have all of these other rooms that are so fancy and stylish! The people that live here must be _very_ strange.

Ash rolled his eyes. "Says the girl that has rooms with clothes in them that she can use to become the twin of anyone in the world at a moment's notice".

"Well, that's different!" Duplica said defensively and stomped her foot on the ground.

"Mr. Richie? Ms. Duplica? Would you come with me?" a servant had appeared out of nowhere.

Richie sighed. "Sure, let's go Duplica. See you guys later" the pairs waved to each other, one retreating and the other moving forward into the unknown.

Misty frowned and turned to Ash. "That was the fifth couple we've battled and not one of them was the murder!" she said. "This seems strange . . . And Duplica was right! Who has a house like this?"

Ash shrugged. "I dunno. But with all the people here I'm not surprised we haven't run into the murderers. And who cares about the house? Some people have really weird interests and the money to indulge in them. Besides, I'm kinda having fun in here" he looked at her and smiled.

Misty smiled back. "I'm having fun too! I think this is the first time in forever that we haven't been at each other's throats! I don't know about you, but I'm running out of things to argue about!"

"Yeah, I never really liked to argue with you anyway" Ash started to walk towards another door.

Misty stood still for a moment, and then ran after him. "What do you mean?" she questioned him.

"Well, I don't know. Sometimes it was fun just to get you all annoyed and see what happened. Or sometimes I felt like I had to retaliate for the snide remarks you would make. And once in awhile I really did get mad. But, I don't really like to fight with my friends a whole lot" Ash shrugged again.

Misty was quiet for a while, thinking. She then said, "I don't really like to fight with you either Ash. I guess I just started picking on you because you were just starting out and were a beginner. And my sisters always picked on me, but when I got away from them I just vented all of my anger at them on you. Sometimes you did need it, but most of the time, well . . " she looked down. "I guess I was just so used to arguing it became a habit. Sorry". Misty hugged her arms to herself and felt bad that she had hurt her friend. What she didn't tell him was the real reason she argued with him was because she didn't want him to see how she really felt. So arguing with him kept him ignorant and reminded her not to start acting like her three ditzy sisters who were always chasing after guys.

Ash saw her looking so dejected and was surprised. This was way different from how Misty usually was. Normal Misty would have fired up at his comment and would have said it was all his fault that they argued so much. But she had apologized! Willingly! Maybe he just never noticed that she had stopped yelling at him so much over the past few weeks. Now she actually looked sad!

"Hey, don't worry about it" he nudged her with his elbow and gave her a wink. "Most of the time it was fun! Just, arguing about the same old things got boring. But I would start just as many arguments as you would".

Misty gave a small smile. This really was unlike Ash to be so gentleman like. Well, he always had a certain amount of chivalry, but he had really matured. "Well then next time I'll try to make it more exciting for you! Next time I'll remind you about my bike AND about getting us lost in the same argument!"

"Ahhh! Oh no! What have I done?" Ash groaned and put his head in his hands.

Misty laughed and began to run on ahead of him. "Come on Ketchum, you're going to have to battle more if you're going to pay for that bike!"

Ash laughed and started to chase her leaving Pikachu and Eevee to remark on their trainers silliness and then run after them. Both of the humans and pokemon were caught up in the moment of happiness and didn't notice the small camera in the shadowy corners of the room following their exit with its lens.

"Haha! Still can't keep up with me Ashy?" Misty giggled, taunting him from down the hallway.

He smiled, and broke out into a sprint for where she was. Just as he reached the door, she skipped out of reach and continued running down the corridor.

"Come on! I thought you were faster than that!" she exclaimed, a wicked grin on her face.

"Of course I am! I was just giving you a head start!" Ash told her, putting on an extra burst of speed. He had almost caught up with her when they burst through another door way. This time they were on what looked like a mountain trail. There were boulders everywhere and a few trees lining the sides.

"Gotcha!" Ash yelled as he wrapped around his arms around Misty's waist and lifted her, holding her back close to him. Ash then began to spin around and around, still holding the captive Misty off the ground. She was laughing and laughing, loving every moment that she was in his arms. Ash felt like he was going to burst from happiness, even though he wasn't sure why. He didn't really think about it that hard though, his mind was distracted by the red head in front of him. He gave her a final twirl and set her on the ground with a twist so that they looked right into each other's eyes.

"Told you I'd get you!" he said, a huge smile on his face.

Misty stuck her tongue out at him. "I just let you!" she said playfully.

"Sure!" he said, rolling his eyes.

Misty giggled, and was about to retort when they heard footsteps approaching. The two of them instantly sprang apart, a little red in the face. It was an instant reflex, and Ash wondered why he did it.

_"It's not like we were doing anything right? I mean, she _is _my best friend. Why can't we have fun? Or be close?"_ he blushed again at the thought of how close their faces had been. Pikachu and Eevee had caught up and seen them together. Now Pikachu guessed what was running through his master's mind while Eevee jumped into Misty's empty arms. He gave a small chuckle.

"What?" Ash snapped at him.

_"You have no clue do you?" _Pikachu asked him.

"No clue about what?" Ash said, becoming more embarrassed.

_"Oh, nothing. If _you _don't even know what you're feeling, _I'm _certainly not going to tell you. Only that you looked pretty happy just now . . "_he grinned evilly.

"Oh, shut up" Ash muttered. Really, what was that warm feeling the pit of his stomach? He didn't get a chance for closer analysis just then though. Misty broke through his thoughts by saying, "Brock?!"

He looked up, and indeed there was Brock, their girl-crazy friend. He was looking pretty proud of himself too, which might have been because his partner was Suzie, the famed pokemon breeder.

"Hey Misty! Hey Ash!" Brock waved enthusiastically at his friends. "Guess who my partner is?"

"Uh, Brock, we can kind of see her" Misty pointed out.

Suzie giggled and Brock's face fell. "Oh, right, well" he muttered.

"Hi Suzie! How's that shop you and Zane set up?" Misty inquired.

Suzie's expression darkened. "Oh, well, Zane and I had a disagreement, so, we decided that working together wouldn't be the best thing".

Brock put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she gave him a grateful glance before continuing on in a lighter tone. "Anyway, it's great to see you guys again!"

"Same here!" Ash said. "It's going to be so weird battling against you guys though".

"Well, don't go easy on us, because we sure won't!" Brock said confidently. "We've been annihilating the competition so far! We're the perfect team!" he eyed them with a sly smile. "I bet you two just bicker the whole time!"

"No way!" they said in unison. "We've won five battles!" Misty said triumphantly. "We are unbeatable!"

"Yeah, well, I'll have to see it to believe it. After traveling with you guys for three years I don't think you could ever get along!" Brock smirked.

"Well you're gonna eat your words Brock! We're the best team there is!" Ash told him, throwing an arm around Misty and sticking his other hand out in the air in his signature "victory" pose. Pikachu copied him with a little victory sign of his own and a "Pi pi pi!" Brock noticed Misty get red in the face, and laughed silently to himself.

_"Just what I suspected!"_ Brock grinned. "Okay, what ever you say Ash" he turned to Suzie. "Ready to teach these youngsters a lesson?"

She gave him a dazzling smile and swept her long blue hair out of her face.

"Sure! Let's show them how well pokemon who were raised by expert breeders can battle! Go, Vulpix!" Suzie threw out a pokeball and a small red fox with five tails appeared.

"Vul!" it said, giving a little yawn.

"Alright, go, Crobat!" Brock yelled and tossed his pokeball.

"Crobat!" a purple bat with four wings started zooming around the sky where Vulpix was sitting.

"Hmm, a Crobat and Vulpix? How about you Pikachu?" Ash turned his head to look a Pikachu perched on his shoulder.

"Chu!" cried the little pokemon in agreement and leapt down, cheeks crackling with electricity.

"I know water pokemon would be good against Vulpix, but," Misty bit her lip and looked at the pokemon in her arms. It gave her a reassuring yap and she smiled. "Okay! Go get'em Eevee!"

"Eevee!" she shouted joyously and raced over to Pikachu. The small yellow mouse gave her a huge grin as he greeted his partner.

Brock frowned. "I would have thought Misty would choose a water pokemon, but I guess she's really attached to that Eevee," he muttered under his breath. He looked briefly at the couple and saw the girl's partner whose arm was still around her and understood. "_Never mind, I should have guessed why she like it so much. What a heartfelt gift"_.

Misty was about to call out to Eevee when she realized that she was still in Ash's grip. Her face blushed a light pink as she snuck a look at Ash. He seemed oblivious, wrapped up in the battle that was about to start. Or so she thought. Ash felt Misty's gaze on him and turned to look at her warm smiling face. His breath was momentarily caught in his throat as he looked at the person whose very soul seem to be shinning through her body. Her eyes were bright and seemed to be laughing in joy. Her smile, by contrast, was small, but it held so much. Grins were tucked into each corner of her red mouth, ready to spill over. "_This is the happiest I've seen her in a while" _Ash thought with a sigh. _"I wish we could always be like this". _He continued to stare at Misty until his attention was dragged away by Brock shouting over at them.

"Well! I can see much has happened since I've been gone! Were you two just waiting until I left to get all mushy? Didn't want me to feel left out? It's okay, seeing you two like this more than makes up for it! Finally, Ash found something more interesting than pokemon battles! All it took was a girlfriend, who knew?" Brock grinned evilly as the teens quickly took a few steps away from each other, brushing furiously. Misty was so embarrassed by what Brock said she couldn't yell at him. Ash saw this and did the shouting for both of them.

"You just want to distract us so you can win the battle! Well, that's not gonna happen! Pikachu, thundershock at Crobat!" Ash hollered at the breeders. As Pikachu let out a blinding shock, Misty's heart skipped a few beats.

_"He didn't deny it! He didn't deny it! He just told Brock to stop distracting us! He didn't tell him to take back the girlfriend thing! Wait, maybe he _was _denying it when he told Brock that! Maybe he meant stop telling lies that are putting off the battle! Oh no!" _Misty was a bit confused, but quickly shook her head. "_Snap out of it Misty! We're in a battle now! Can't space out and do something stupid in front of Ash! What would he think of me then?" _she looked to the field in time to see Crobat get shocked by a direct attack from Pikachu. Misty was barely able to let out a little cheer before Vulpix was sprinting towards Eevee, its head lowered and flames rushing along its body. The little red fox looked like a speeding bullet that was on fire!

"Vulpix, pyro take down!" Suzie shouted.

"Vul!" Vulpix said and started running even faster!

"Oh no!" Misty whispered. "Eevee, quick, dodge!"

Eevee jumped over Vulpix and landed behind it, facing away from it.

"Vulpix, about face!" Suzie told it. The red flame turned quickly and charged back toward Eevee, who was still facing the opposite way and recovering from the last dodge.

"No!" Misty shouted pain etched in her voice. What could she do? Eevee wasn't fast enough to dodge now!

Ash was wrenched out of his own battle with Crobat by Misty's distraught tone. He quickly looked over, and seeing Vulpix about to roast Eevee, called out to Misty's pokemon, "Eevee, turn around and use Icy wind!"

Eevee whipped around and blew out a white mist, which encased Vulpix and immediately put out the flames. It also stopped the pokemon in its tracks, ice forming around its legs and tail.

Misty breathed out a sigh of relief, and was turning to thank Ash when she caught sight of Crobat diving in to give Pikachu an Ariel Ace! Ash was still looking at Eevee and Vulpix, so Misty instantly took control of the situation. Her mind cleared of everything but the current situation, and she yelled to Pikachu,

"Pikachu! Wait until Crobat gets closer and then hop on!"

"Pika!" said the little mouse to affirm that he had heard her. PIkachu waited until the very last second when Crobat was about to hit and jumped onto the surprised pokemon.

"Alright Pikachu! Give it a thunder and hop off!" Misty said confidently.

"Pi-ka-CHU!!" a huge bolt of lightening erupted from the small of Crobat's back and enveloped both pokemon. Pikachu was unaffected by this, and quickly jumped to the ground. Crobat, however, was hurt drastically and spiraled to earth.

The threat gone, Misty turned back to Eevee and Vulpix, happy to see that Ash's tactic had worked. Vulpix was still trying to dislodge itself from the ice that held it down. Ash glanced back in Pikachu's direction and was pleasantly surprised to see him perfectly fine and his adversary almost out of the battle.

"Thanks for taking over Eevee!" Misty said to her partner.

"Thanks for battling with Pikachu!" Ash smiled back.

Misty was about to say more when she heard a jubilant shout from the opposite end and looked back to the battlefield. Vulpix had used an ember to free itself and was back in action. This time, Misty was ready for anything.

"Vulpix, quick attack!" Suzie said.

It shouted its name and took off for Eevee.

"Eevee, use protect!" Misty told her.

Vulpix rebounded off of Eevee's shield and struggled to its feet.

"Vulpix, fire spin!" Suzie called.

_"I gotta get on the offensive" _Misty thought. "Eevee, use agility and run right through the middle of that fire spin!"

Eevee jumped and ran through the torrent of flames that made a small tunnel for her to run through.

"Tackle Eevee!" Misty shouted.

The brown fox burst through the end of the flames and crashed right into Vulpix.

"Great! Follow that up with a return attack!" Misty told her.

"Eev!" it dashed in and out of Vulpix's range, bashing it again and again.

"Oh no! Vulpix! Over heat!" Suzie hollered.

"Vul!" her pokemon's body started to glow red, and suddenly flames burst from all around it.

"Eevee, sand attack and then icy wind!" Misty commanded.

Eevee had just enough time to do this before the wave of fire surrounded it. It took a few moments for the flames and smoke to clear, but when they did Suzie gasped. There was a dirt wall right where Eevee had been, and the pokemon soon popped out from behind it.

"Eevee!" it said happily with a little flick of its tail.

"But, how?" Suzie was perplexed, and a little amazed.

"Eevee's sand attack created a dirt barrier between her and the fire. Icy wind hardened it into a wall and made sure it didn't melt!" Misty announced smugly. She then clenched her fists and raised one of them, calling to Eevee, "Okay Eevee, let's finish this! Attract!"

Eevee sauntered over to where the heavily breathing Vulpix was, and blew it a little kiss.

Vulpix instantly sagged much more than it had been and got a dreamly look in its eyes.

"Vulpix! Get up and give Eevee a flamethrower!" Suzie demanded.

"Vul" it sighed and didn't do anything, only stood there and gazed at Eevee.

"Eevee, give that love-struck pokemon a taste of your take down!" Misty pointed at the fire type.

Vulpix was sent flying back several feet and couldn't get up. "Vulpix! Are you okay?" Suzie rushed over and cuddled it in her arms.

It opened its eyes slowly and gave its trainer a lick on the chin. Suzie sighed in relief and looked over to where Misty and Eevee were celebrating. She then turned over to the still raging battle between Crobat and Pikachu.

"Crobat, whirlwind!" Brock told his pokemon.

"Crobat!" it said and flapped its wings furiously to create a tornado that slowly moved towards Pikachu. The wind tunnel sucked Pikachu up and up until it was flying around inside, unable to break free of the vortex.

"Alright Crobat! Finish Pikachu off with a crunch!" Brock shouted out.

Crobat dove into the wind, and headed for its victim. Just as it was going to bite Pikachu, however, Ash screamed above the wind, "Pikachu, use the turbulence for a volt tackle!"

"Pika!" he said and altered his course so that the small mouse was now using the speed of the twister for his own advantage. Sparks started coming off Pikachu as he charged up for the final blow. Crobat was trying to make its way through the wind to Pikachu, but it was having a tough time. Before it could gain control over its flight, an electrified Pikachu came crashing into it.

Both pokemon were thrown out of the tornado that slowly faded down into a breeze. Pikachu hit the ground hard, but got to his feet with some swaying. Crobat on the other hand crashed down and didn't get up.

"Crobat, return" Brock recalled his friend. "You deserve a long rest, you were great". Pocketing his pokeball, Brock walked over to his foes with Suzie.

"Great battle you two!" Brock congratulated them. "I guess you really can work together".

"Yes! It was amazing how you each took control of the other's pokemon and battled just as well with them! The two of you must be very close friends to be able to do that. I don't think I've ever seen it done before" Suzie shook Ash and Misty's hands as she told them this.

"Well, it was pretty cool" Ash put one hand behind his head and the other on his hip. "We didn't really plan it or anything, but Eevee was in trouble and since I trained it, I knew how to help".

"Yeah, and Pikachu and I have been friends for as long as Ash and I have" Misty hugged Pikachu to her as he jumped into her arms. "I guess I should thank you Ash, you really saved me there".

"Well, I dunno, I mean, you took over my battle" Ash mumbled and blushed a bit.

"True," Misty acknowledged. "So, I guess you still owe me then".

"For what? If you mean I owe you a stupid bike then . . " Ash began exasperatedly.

"No! I wasn't talking about the bike" Misty shook her head. "I meant you owe me still for all of the times I've saved you!"

"What? When have _you_ saved _me_?" Ash cried out.

"Besides everyday when I save us from getting even more lost, you from loosing hope, and from getting a huge ego, I actually saved your life a few times!" Misty told him angrily. "Like that time in the Orange Islands when you fell off of Lugia's back and into the ocean. I swam all the way out there and brought you back so you could fulfill the prophecy!"

Not one of the four standing there saw the man who was hiding behind some boulders a way off from the group shift slightly and pay more attention to the conversation.

"What? I don't remember that!" Brock said confused.

Misty flapped a hand in his direction, her eyes still on Ash. "That was when you were helping out Professor Ivy. Ash was supposed to bring balance between Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres by finding and replacing these crystal things in a shrine. In the process, he and Lugia got shot down into the ocean and I had to go out and save his butt so he wouldn't drown. So see? I _have_ saved your life!" she finished triumphantly.

The figure behind the rock shivered with excitement. He pressed a button on the communicator at his belt. The man didn't speak, that signal was enough to let his masters know he had found what they were looking for. Now to get rid of the excess baggage. He didn't need that older kid and the girl with blue hair. They were easily disposed of. He just needed to separate the group so the others could be captured.

The dark figure pressed another button on the device, and a door to his left opened. The new person walked over to the foursome, who hadn't noticed a thing.

"What?! That was you?!" Ash was baffled. He didn't know that it had been _Misty_ who had risked her life for him. Actually, he really didn't know who pulled him out of the sea. He just remembered waking up and channeling all of his strength into making it to the shrine. Ash couldn't believe that she would do something so nice for him. It must have been really cold and extremely dangerous. If he remembered correctly, there had been flying electrical disks, Moltres' flamethrower, Zapdos' thunder, and Articuno's ice beam to deal with. And she swam out in the middle of all that to bring him back.

"Yeah, that was me!" Misty huffed and crossed her arms. Ash's head jerked back to her face from where it had been staring some ways away while he was deep in thought.

"Oh, well, thanks" Ash said hesitantly. Just how do you thank your best friend who saved your life?

"Wow! Ash is thanking Misty! I wish I had a camera!" Brock sighed.

"Can it Brock!" Misty glowered and raised a fist.

Brock quickly backed away, waving his hands before his face and saying, "Ehehe, you know I was just kidding Misty, right? Right? Misty I-" Brock was cut short as he bumped into someone.

"Wahh!" he said and jumped back behind Suzie.

She giggled, and turned to the servant who Brock had run into. "Sorry about that, are you here to escort us to the great hall?"

"Yes" he said with a small bow. "Would you please follow me Miss and Sir?"

"Sure!" Suzie turned back to Ash and Misty and shook both their hands again. "It was really great to see you guys. Brock and I will see you after this thing is over!"

"Okay, it was great to see you too Suzie!" Misty smiled.

"Yeah, great battle. See you guys later" Ash told them.

Brock and Suzie walked with the servant towards a door that led out of the room, but just before he left Brock called back to them, "Don't do anything serious while I'm gone you two love birds".

Ash and Misty went the same shade red and refused to look at each other. _"Uh-oh, I better deny it soon!" _Misty thought.

"You're lucky that you're leaving right now Brock otherwise you would be so dead!" Misty screamed at him.

Ash was a little relieved that she had yelled at Brock. He wanted to as well, but somehow couldn't get the words out. Along with relieved and mad, he felt a small bit of disappointment too. _"But, why do I feel like this?" _Ash wondered. _"I was just about to deny it too. So, why am I sad that she did? Wahhh! Wait! I'm sad that she denied it? What?! She's my best friend! Nothing more! Right? Ahhh!"_

"Come on Ash, let's go battle more people" Misty said with an edge to her voice as she grabbed his hand and towed him in the opposite direction. Ash had no choice but to get dragged along until he snapped out of his daze. Then he ran to match Misty's pace and walk with her instead of getting pulled. A few minutes later his hand felt a little cooler, and when he looked down he saw another retreating from his grasp. He followed the hand to Misty's blushing face and instantly looked away.

"So," he said, trying to break the awkward silence. It had been so much better between them until Brock showed up. "Thanks again for saving my life. Now that's at least twice that I know of".

Misty turned to him, her face its regular color now. "Twice?" she questioned.

"Yeah" he smiled at her. "Once on the very first day of my journey when I was running from the Spearow and the next was when I was in the ocean with Lugia".

"Oh, that's right" she gasped. "I almost forgot about that". She gave a little laugh as she thought of a younger Misty pulling a sputtering Ash from the river. She had given him a light slap and verbally abused him for letting Pikachu get hurt. And then he went and took her bike. She had been so mad at not catching a pokemon and instead a weird little kid, then furious when that kid took her bike.

"I remember now. I was so mad at you for not taking care of Pikachu".

"Well, it wasn't as if I intentionally hurt him! Right buddy?" Ash asked the pokemon at his side.

"Pika chu" he shook his head in agreement.

"I know. And if I thought you were cruel at first it definitely didn't last long" Misty mused.

Ash turned to her in surprise. "Really? I was under the impression that you hated me for a long time".

Misty looked at him with a surprised a hurt expression. "Oh no! I never hated you! Annoyed yes, frustrated sometimes, but I never _hated_ you. You were a little naïve about pokemon and life, but your heart was always in the right place. Is always in the right place" Misty couldn't help but give him another smile.

"Wow, thanks Mist! I didn't know that. Well, I kinda figured you didn't hate me when you stayed with me in the Orange Islands and during Johto but . . . " Ash began to scuff his feet as he walked, a sign of his embarrassment at her praise.

Misty only gave him another smile before continuing to look forward. The two walked in silence for a while, continuing up the rocky path to who knows where. It might have been quiet, but it was a companionable and reflective silence. Ash was coming to terms with the fact that Misty had never hated him, and Misty was glad she had finally told Ash how she felt. Well, part of how she felt. The part that she knew would be taken with happiness. The other part was going to stay hidden until she was absolutely positive he wouldn't be disgusted by it. Which would be never to judge by all the blushing. But maybe he blushed because he felt the same way . . .

With these thoughts to occupy them, they didn't notice a fine powder sweep up behind them. It was only when the glittering dust surrounded them did Ash see it.

"Hey Mist, what's this?" he asked her.

Eevee and Pikachu murmured to each other in concern.

Misty didn't answer; she could only yawn in response as her eyelids began to droop.

Ash himself started to feel sleepy, and soon he collapsed on the ground. Misty followed suit a second later and in an instant both teen were out cold, their pokemon curled up beside them. As a result, they were unable to react when several men sprang out from the undergrowth, picked them up, and dashed away to another part of the mansion.

* * *

Omg! A cliff hanger! Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7: Master and Mistress Part 1

_Sorry it's been so long everyone! I have been swamped with work, and I was out traveling for a little over a week! Luckily, I worked on the ending of this story, so now I just have to finish the middle! I would also like to blame my lateness on all the amazing authors out there who have kept me from writing because I'm up until one am reading their stories. However, guilt has gotten me to write at least part of this chapter, and the next part will be up soon I swear! Reviews will make that wait time even shorter. So, read and review peoples! Feed back would be most welcome, as this is my first fanfiction._

Disclaimer: Guess what? I still don't own pokemon! I know, weird right?

Ages: Ash-15, Misty- 15

Chapter Seven: Master and Mistress Part One: Torture

Ash struggled to wake up, sensing that something bad was going on even if he wasn't sure what. It was like some instinct was telling him to get up and run away as fast as he could. But run from what? It would be so much easier if he could see! Where was he? Where was Pikachu? Where was Misty? _Misty._

The thought that she was in trouble too gave Ash the strength to open his eyes and push himself to his feet. At first he thought that he hadn't opened his eyes at all, then they readjusted to the poor lighting. Ash could make out some kind grate in front of him and the same on both his right and left. The surface he was currently leaning against seemed pretty solid. It was incredibly hard, like concrete, and he could feel the grit biting into the palm of his hand as he forced his body from the ground.

Groaning slightly, Ash got first to his hands and knees then sat back on his legs. Though the slits in grate, Ash could spot another cell like the one he was in some ways away with a dark lump in it. _"Where am I?" _he thought again. _"How did I get here and in this condition? I can barely move! It's like I was hit with stun spore, like that time in the Orange Islands. Hold on, is this-"_ Reality came flooding back. He was in the mansion, some where under ground he guessed due to the dampness in the air, and he and Misty had been battling somewhere on the upper levels! But then all of a sudden he had felt really sleepy, and had lain down on the ground. Someone must have brought him here! Why though? What did these people want? And where were the others? Had everyone been nabbed? Had Misty? _Misty!_

"Misty!" Ash hissed out. His jaw was stiff and didn't want to move. Ash tried again, "Misty!" He looked around for where she might be. There was nothing else in the area except that other cell with the dark lump. Unless, that lump was Misty! But it wasn't moving! Was she-

Ash scrambled to his hands and knees as he shuffled to the side of the cell closest to Misty's. A gap of about six feet separated them so Ash couldn't see Misty's outline very well in the dimness, "Misty!" he said desperately. "Misty! Answer me, please!"

He saw a slight shift in the darkness. "Misty!" he cried again. This time there was definite movement, and Ash's hopes rose. A few more moments and he saw a flash of red.

"Ash?" Misty mumbled uncurling from her fetal position. She rubbed her head and whimpered a bit, but held in the moan that would show just how bad she felt. "Ash, is that you?"

"Misty!" Ash was so relieved. He stuck his arm through the slits in the cage and tried to reach out to her. "You're alive!"

"'Course," Misty said thickly. Her tongue didn't want to move. "Takes a lot more than that to knock me out. Ash, where are we? And what happened?"

Ash let his hand fall. "We're prisoners somewhere below the mansion. I think some guys used sleep powder and stun spore to get us down here."

"Why?" Misty shook her head to clear it. "That makes no sense! Was this whole party a set up?"

"I think so," Ash said glumly. Things were starting to look really bad. He couldn't get to Misty, they had no way out, and they had no clue what their captors wanted with them.

"Then where are the others? Where's our pokemon!?" Misty sat up in a panic.

"I don't know, I don't know!" Ash wailed. "There's nothing else in here except me and you!"

Misty looked around, becoming more and more scared. "What do they want with us?" she whispered fearfully. "What will they do?"

Ash saw her sitting there trembling, and felt awful. He felt like it was his fault she got dragged into this mess so he started trying to think of some way out. Nothing came to mind however, and so he settled for doing the next best thing, calming Misty down.

"Misty, we'll figure this out, don't worry. We'll get out, we always manage to get out of these things. We can escape, free Pikachu and the other pokemon as well as the other trainers, and call the police. Please don't worry Misty, I'll make sure they don't do anything to you." Ash tried stretching his hand out towards her again.

Misty looked up into his sincere brown eyes then shifted her to look at his hand. She dragged her protesting body over to the side of the cell closest to Ash. Her hand reached in a desperate attempt to take hold of the warm life line. Their fingers brushed and almost clasped together when another hand intervened.

It grabbed Misty's and pulled upwards so that she was forced to her feet. Misty cried out in fear at this unknown force and tried to yank her hand away. But the grip held tight and would not let go. The frightened girl lifted her face to stare at a leering muscular man dressed in a rough looking gray shirt and black cargo pants. His brown hair was long and unruly but not at all like the messy hair that she loved on Ash. His hair was wild, dirty, and gnarled looking. It reflected the man himself, as he looked dangerous and cruel. A holster was strapped to his hip, housing a gun, and a thick club rested against the other thigh. Misty felt her heart race and pulse quicken.

"Let her go!" Ash roared and stood up; clutching the bars with one hand while trying to push the other through the gaps as far as it could go. It was use, however, as the man just laughed at his pathetic attempt to stop him. The man grabbed his club and quickly struck Ash's hand away with a crack. Ash gave a little cry and recoiled back, rubbing his knuckles.

"Ash!" Misty sobbed, still held captive. The man turned back to her and smirked. He took out a ring of keys and unlocked her cell door. Misty tried to blot through past him but was only pulled into a savage embrace. The girl leaned as far away from her captor as she could, arms screaming, as they were kept locked behind her.

"Stop that." The man flipped her around and backhanded Misty across the face. That stopped her struggles and shrieks.

"Misty!" Ash called out in anguish. He turned his attention to the man. "Who are you? Why are we in here? And what are you doing with Misty?!" he demanded. NOBODY could hurt Misty and get away with it!

The grunt laughed coldly. "Not your place to know kid. Just know that you're going to be here for a while, and as for the girl," another sick laugh, "you'll find out where she's going soon enough yourself." With that, he turned and began to drag Misty out.

"Hey! Let me go! I'm warning you!" Misty's eyes flashed, and she stomped on his foot then kicked him in the leg.

The brute shook his head. "Don't think I haven't been doing my job long enough fall prey to such silly tricks." He continued forcing her to the exit, Misty still kicking and screaming at him to let her go, fear making her desperate.

"Misty!" Ash growled, rattling the bars. Soon he could no longer hear her attempts ay freedom and before long the bang of a door being shut resounded through the area. "Misty," he whispered voice full of emotion.

"MISTY!" Ash screamed and shook with anger. He pounded the ground as he fell onto his knees in despair. He took out all of his rage on the cement, punching until his fists were scrapped and bleeding. He noticed, and looked at them dully, numbed with shock. Seeing the red blood reminded him of Misty's red hair. Thinking of Misty made him cry, it was entirely his fault she had been dragged into this. Why did these things always happen to him? Why did some disaster always spring up? Why did it always put his friends in danger?

He sat back on his knees, thinking depressing thoughts for a time, before shaking his head. No, he had always found a way to win in the end. No matter what happened, he had always pulled through. This time, there was no one else to rely on. It was only he, and he had to figure out a way to save everyone. To save Misty. She had not given up. Even when being lead to who knows where in the clutches of some evil man, she had not given up. Through her fear she had fought back and tried to break away. That was Misty, always fighting back. He had to think of some way out, some way to save Misty.

These thoughts calmed Ash some, and he sat back against the wall to turn over the situation in his mind. It was not pretty. Ash allowed himself one last dry sob and a low "Misty" before biting his lip and pushing thoughts of her screaming from his mind. He had to concentrate, not worry about what was happening to her. Even if it was the hardest thing in the world to do.

* * *

Misty had finally stopped struggling. It wasn't by choice; it was because the shock had finally wearied her body. Now she was being dragged down corridors lined with steel doors to who knows where. She didn't care anymore. Her mind had shut down, what was going on was too stressful for it to deal with. So she was in a kind of stupor where she barely registered anything and only knew to keep placing one foot in front of the other.

After a few minutes the man holding her halted. Misty bumped into him and was shoved roughly towards the opening before them. Inside, a bright light in one corner lit half of the room. The other part was encased in shadow. The lamp hung right above a metal chair with clasps on the arms and by the base. Her captor steered her over to the seat and pushed her into it. Resistance was futile; Misty could barely register her surroundings in the state she was in. As soon as she sat down the clasps by her hands and feet slammed into place, securing her to the chair. This woke her up a bit. Her mind scrambled, screaming at her to snap out of it do _something._ Misty struggled to over come the helplessness that trapped her inside her own body. This wasn't over yet.

Misty was just starting to return to her former activities of trying to break free and yelling when two more men entered the room. One of them wore a long black coat, much like a doctor's, except sinister looking. The other was in the same uniform as the man who had brought her here.

"Is this the girl who mentioned Lugia?" the man in the black coat turned to her jailer. He was most certainly not a doctor. Doctors were there to help you, care for you, and make you feel better. This man's voice was poison and his demeanor screamed malicious. Short gray hair drew away from the top of his scalp, allowing a slight gleam on the bald top. A hard face went with the tall body and short salt and pepper beard. Eyes like ice winked out from dark sockets.

_"Lugia? When did I talk about Lugia?" _Misty thought confused. Then it dawned on her. Right before she and Ash had been captured she had been reminding him about how she saved him in the Orange Islands. She had talked about Lugia and the other legendary birds. They must have had spies trailing them all around the mansion. Misty gasped, so that was the rustle she had heard in the forest room and the dark figure Giselle had seen! She had completely forgotten about running in terror from that area. But what did these people want with them?

"Yes Sir!" the man saluted and clasped his hands behind his back. "One of the field scouts radioed in to tell us she was discussing them with the boy and other couple who was with her. It seems her partner had some connection with the legendaries."

_"Oh no!" _Misty thought frantically. She had somehow dragged Ash into all this trouble. She had to fix it.

"The boy I was with had nothing to do with him!" she yelled over to them. All three snapped their heads in her direction. The cloaked one stared at her hard, and she glared right back at him. Inside she was trembling with fear, but Misty was good at putting up a strong persona.

"You can leave now," Cloak spoke still facing Misty but grey shirt man who had taken her here got the hint and left. Now it was just he and the other man with Misty in the small room.

Cloak walked over to Misty and towered above her, eyes not leaving her face. "What were you saying about the boy?" he asked softly.

"I'm not telling you anything except he had nothing to do with it!" Misty spat out.

The man regarded her thoughtfully. "Are you sure? I have here," he gestured to the other man who gave him a sheet of paper, "That you said, and I quote, 'Like that time in the Orange Islands when you fell off of Lugia's back and into the ocean . . . Ash was supposed to bring balance between Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres by finding and replacing these crystal things in a shrine. In the process, he and Lugia got shot down into the ocean'. Does this little speech ring a bell? It seems Ash was directly related to the prophecy and the pokemon."

"No, no" Misty shook her head, thinking quickly. "Ash isn't the boy with me. That boy is someone different. Ash wouldn't travel with me, he's probably off somewhere being a celebrity."

"But you say _you_ fell off of Lugia's back and then mention Ash. It seems the boy who fell off and Ash are the one and same. The you being your companion." Cloak smiled. Misty shivered at the sight; it seemed more like a carnivorous grin.

"Well, your scout must have misheard me!" She snapped back, hiding her fear behind an angry demeanor. This time her anger provided a shield from behind which she could safely lie not to her friends, but to defend them. This time she wasn't lying about her love, she was lying to save him. "I said when _Lou_ fell off Lugia, not you! Lou was Ash's best friend and he was trying to help his friend recover the spheres" it was a pretty weak lie, but she hoped with all her heart it would work.

The man in front of her looked dubious, but the one in the background shifted slightly. "Commander Grayson," he said slowly. "It might be true. Our scout was a fair distance away, and we have records of there being another boy with Ash." Misty had to stop herself from sighing in relief. Never before had she been so glad that Tracey joined them on their travels. Maybe this evidence would convince the Commander.

"Do we have a Lou in a cell here?" Grayson demanded.

"Not yet sir," the lesser man answered promptly. "We have run identity checks on most of the pokedexes and no Lou is here. But there are still other guests that haven't been rounded up or had their ID checked."

"Order more men to collect them!" Grayson instructed. "I want this Lou boy here immediately!" The man saluted and ran out the door. "In the mean time," the commander turned back to Misty, "you were there, and must know all about the legendaries."

Misty struggled against her bonds as his face came close. His breath smelled awful, like something had died.

"I already told you, I'm not going to say anything!" Misty snarled.

"Ahh, but you have already said so much!" Grayson chuckled darkly.

"Why do you want to know about the legendaries?" Misty cried out, desperate to create a distraction. This man was terrifying.

"Oh, I don't want to know anything about them. But the people who are paying me handsomely for this are rather curious," he sneered. "And I will ask the questions. Now answer me this, where are the orbs that control Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos and how does one wield them?"

Misty spat in his face. He calmly wiped it off and stepped away from her, back into the shadows. "Well, if you are going to act like a little brat then I shall have to reprimand you. Go, Ivysaur, Raichu!" In two beams of white light the pokemon were released. The pokemon weren't normal looking; they reflected the malevolence shown in their master.

Misty's eyes widened. Pokemon? What was he going to do? Nobody was cruel enough to attack a human with his or her pokemon! It was only in battles with pokemon against pokemon that they were supposed to fight! But, this man had such an aura of evil, would he-?

Grayson saw the fear in her eyes and grinned. He loved watching prisoners come to the slow realization of what was about to happen. It gave him such a rush of power and joy to see them in this helpless state. But the fun was just beginning.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to chat a little now?" he asked in light tones.

Misty stared at the Raichu whose cheeks were flashing with electricity. She shuddered; no normal pokemon was like that! These were twisted! She believed like Ash that all pokemon were good at heart, and their trainers were the ones that warped them. _Ash_. Suddenly, all thoughts of telling Grayson –the few that were there- vanished. She couldn't tell! She knew once she started the whole story about Ash and Lugia the truth would be extracted from her and then Ash would be a goner! They would take his pokedex next and learn that he really was Ash, and they would do horrible things to him! She couldn't let that happen to the person she cared about above anything else in the world. No, she would rather face down the demons in front of her now then bare the pain of seeing Ash suffer.

Misty bit her lip and sent the man opposite her a death glare. Grayson merely shrugged. "Your choice. You'll talk sooner or later, everyone has a breaking point." The man's eyes became icy slits. "Let's find yours! Ivysaur, vine whip!"

Misty's bloodcurdling screams resounded throughout the chambers, but the thick walls prevented the sound from escaping into other corridors. Grayson grinned and began to laugh. How he loved to hear them sing this song of pain!

* * *

_Dun du__n duh!! Sorry about the cliffy, but again, review and the second part will be up soon! And I changed the rating to teen, because I'm not sure how graphic I will get with this torture stuff and it's better to be safe than get this kicked off right?  
_


	8. Chapter 8: Master and Mistress Part 2

**Ages:** Ash- 15, Misty-15, Brock-18, Suzie- 18, Richie-15, Duplica-15, Joe-15, Giselle-16,

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I don't own pokemon. There would be soo much romance between Ash and Misty if I did! And I wouldn't have hired those crappy voice actors who took over after Misty left. Ewww! Especially Sinnoh Ash and Brock!

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I am soo sorry I haven't updated in so long! I was mucho busy, and I really wanted this chapter to include the upcoming part. But then I saw I hadn't updated in over a month, and this part was 13 pages long, so I decided to post this part. Next update will come soon because I have that two week dead line. AHHH!! I really have to get writing!

Chapter Eight: Master and Mistress Part Two: The Plan

Screams broke through Ash's concentration. He jerked his head up at the gut-wrenching sound of someone crying out in pain. The voice was that of one being tortured, a young girl suffering at the hand of thousand fury swipes. If this was not awful enough, Ash recognized the voice. His eyes watered, his mind stopped working, and his heart failed to beat for a few seconds. That was Misty's voice. That was his best friend yelling and being beaten. What were they doing to her?

"Misty!" Ash thought that things couldn't get worse, but they had. They had gotten so much worse than he could ever imagine. It was torture to him just to sit there and listen to Misty scream and not be able to do anything about it. He agonized over every second of silence. Was that it? Was she so hurt that she could cry out no more? But when the shrieks started again that brought pain as well. She was alive but they were still hurting her.

"MISTY!" Ash's sorrow turned into anger. He got up and began to punch at the bars of his cage. When this proved to have no effect rather than bruise his knuckles, Ash gripped the bars and tried to force them apart. He was livid. No one was going to put Misty through that torture and live. He was going to break out and kill every last bastard in this godforsaken place. He was going to make them feel exactly what she felt. His bones rattled with Misty's ululations, pushing him to pull harder and harder.

Finally, Ash had to accept defeat. The iron rods could not be bent. Even with the newfound strength his anger had given him, he was not strong enough to break the bonds. Sobbing, he fell to the ground. He didn't know where his pokemon were, he was trapped in some cell, and his best human friend was being tortured. What kind of sick place was this? Only one thing Ash knew for sure; who ever was orchestrating this was going to pay, dearly.

Ash wasn't sure how long he sat there. He was still incredibly angry, he couldn't ever remember being in a rage like this. He had always been a kind-hearted boy, sometimes fighting with Misty, but never with cruel intentions. Now, however, his mind was coolly calculating a plan. When they brought Misty back, because she _will_ come back he told himself, he was going to do something. It was time to make something of the situation and get out. There were other people and pokemon as well as Misty who needed his help. At one point in time he had been the chosen one and had to save the world. He could easily escape a twisted mansion and rescue those in danger. Nothing was going to stop him. If someone got in the way they were going to taste either the bite of his fist, or once he got Pikachu back, the metallic burn of a thunderbolt.

With such dark thoughts swirling in his mind, Ash almost didn't hear the door at the far end of the room open. He looked up from where he sat in the shadows. The man who had taken Misty was back, this time with Misty thrown over his shoulder. Ash couldn't see her face because of the light, but he couldn't leave the shadows either. It was crucial to his plan to stay hidden. So instead he slowly stood and kept his eyes on the grunt. The hulking man opened Misty's cell, dropped her unceremoniously inside, and locked the door again. He then turned towards Ash's cell, just like the boy predicted he would. They would take him in for torture and probably questioning now. The problem with that was he didn't feel like talking at the moment.

The big man unlocked the door and entered warily, he couldn't see Ash. The grunt looked to the opposite empty corner and Ash took the opening. The man didn't see or hear Ash quickly step out of the shadows and punch him in the back of the head. He dropped like a sack of potatoes and was out so deep that a Snorlax would have been put to shame. Ash didn't let his mind dwell on the fact that his fingers were screaming from the impact; he yanked the keys off the man's belt and sprinted over to Misty. He fumbled and bit from his nerves but soon he was at Misty's side gathering her into his arms.

He pulled her to him so that her head rested on his shoulder and her legs trailed on the ground. He buried his head into her hair that was all messed up. Ash breathed in deep, it smelled lightly signed, not it's normal sweet, chlorine type of scent.

"Misty," he murmured. "Misty, wake up, please. Misty what did they do to you?"

He pulled away from his friend afraid he would damage her already frail body. When he was hugging her Ash noticed that her skin was raw and she felt lighter than normal. Now that he got a chance to see her, he saw that bruises dappled her arms, neck, and legs. Ash guessed that under the black party dress, which was tattered and fray at the bottom, there were more of the ugly purple splotches. All of the relief Ash had wash through him by holding Misty in his arms was immediately drowned out by a sudden wave of anger. His arms trembled as he set her back down on the ground so she was facing up towards him.

"What did they do to you Misty?" he repeated in a soft tone, brushing her bangs away from her eyes. This received no reaction, so Ash gently shook her shoulder. Still no response. Ash began to panic, his anger still there but this time balanced by a large amount of fear.

"Misty? Misty! Misty, come on, pull through! Misty!" he grasped both her shoulders and shook harder. Tears were welling up in his eyes. _"No,"_ he thought. _"I can't just get her back and then loose her again!"_ "Misty!" he called out desperately. Ash released his hold on her and slumped back on his knees. He watched her dully, no really looking at her but staring right through her. He continued to see but not see her like that for several more minutes before a motion caught his attention. Ash's eyes blinked once, twice. They stared hard at her belly, trying to believe the sight they were taking in. Ash quickly crouched down and put his ear right above Misty's partially open mouth as if he didn't believe what he saw. His ears confirmed it; he watched her chest rise as air rattled into her mouth and fall as a breeze caressed his cheek.

Ash caught her up in his arms again but was extremely careful not to clutch her too tight. "Oh Misty! You scared me so bad!" he let the tears stream out of his eyes and onto her face. A watery chuckle accompanied the hand that brushed them away. It seemed that Misty was coming around because as his hand touched a green mark on her cheek she flinch a little and shivered.

The gravity of their situation came back to him with the vibrations and a frown replaced the smile. That thug wouldn't be out forever. They needed to find a safer place to hang out until Misty was conscious again.

Ash got onto his feet and squatted by his friend. He cautiously moved one hand under her back and the other under her knees. He pulled himself up and stumbled forward a little bit due to the unaccustomed weight. Ash got his balanced and drew Misty closer to his chest. He blushed even with the given circumstance; he had never been this close to Misty before. Her face was a few inches from his, which allowed a close examination of her face. Ash saw that despite the rough front Misty sometimes put up she looked very soft and fragile. She seemed so, vulnerable. When Ash realized this he was taken aback. Of all the things Misty was she was never vulnerable! Yet now, in his arms and unconscious, she appeared open and defenseless. It was a little scary to see someone who was so strong and independent like Misty was now.

Ash tightened his grip on the girl. She didn't have to worry. As long as he had breath, Ash would make sure that nothing else hurt her. With that, he strode out the cell, past the unconscious man, and out the door. These people were going to pay.

It was hard to remain inconspicuous and carry Misty at the same time, but Ash some how managed it. He was walking down a rock tunnel that served as the corridors for the floor where the cells were. There were hardly any men walking this way, and when there were he would just shrink into the large shadows and they would pass by oblivious. Ceiling lights were few and far between, this was both a blessing and a curse. He couldn't see very well but neither could the men who worked for who ever was after them. It seemed like their cells had been placed far away from all the other guests. Special treatment, but for why Ash couldn't imagine. Though that wasn't surprising, as he wasn't really paying attention to things like that. He was totally focused on the unconscious girl in his arms, willing her to stay alive. At first he assumed she was just extremely tired and beat from the ordeal, but now her breaths where becoming shallower and her skin cold. He had stopped to take off his jacket and wrap it around her before picking Misty up and continuing on, yet it didn't seem to help much. Ash help her close, hoping that some of his own body could lend her some warmth. His heart was beating fast urging him forward and giving him super strength. He was so scared for Misty, he didn't know if she was in a dire situation or not, he wasn't some Nurse Joy.

Finally, his eyes spied a doorway almost hidden in the gloom. Ash hissed through his teeth when he saw it had a sign on it that read STORAGE. At last, a place to hide away from the searchers for a spell. The amount of people passing in the hallway had increased, news of their escape must have gotten out. The door was on the other side of the corridor, and after a quick look up and down the hall to make sure no one was coming, Ash snuck across. He put his hand to the doorknob and found it unlocked. Relief flooded him as he quietly pushed it open and shut it hurriedly. It was pitch black inside the room, but luck was on his side again for as Ash took a step forward his head brushed a chain. He pulled it, and a weak overhead light flickered on. On the far wall was a rack that stretched from floor to ceiling and contained shelves of jars and other objects. The remaining two walls had boxes stacked on top of each other.

He set Misty down so that her back was propped up by one of the boxes. He knelt down next to her and adjusted the coat so it covered her torso. Her breath still came irregularly and her hands felt like ice. Ash frowned and took them in his own in an attempt to warm them. A few minutes of rubbing and staring into her eyes yielded no results except to heighten his anxiety. Ash sighed in desperation and brushed Misty's hair back from her eyes. Unable to look at his unresponsive friend anymore he searched around him for something that might help. The shelves at the back drew his attention and soon he was standing, reading the labels. Most of the stuff was expired or useless, but then his eyes lighted on an older looking spray bottle. It was medicine! Meant for pokemon, but it might have some effect on human injuries as well.

Ash grabbed the bottle and raced back to Misty. _"Please work,"_ he thought desperately, spraying it on her arms. _"Please, I can't loose my best friend! I-I don't know what I would do if she..."_ Ash coated all of her visible wounds with the medicine but could do nothing for the ones on her torso or upper legs. Ash's face became red at even the tiniest thoughts about what he would have to do to heal those. Hopefully the medicine could be absorbed and he wouldn't have to resort to that.

He set the bottle down and sat back on his heels. It would take a few minutes to start working; all he could do was pray that it worked. Five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen, it was taking too long. Pikachu or one of his other pokemon would have stirred by now. Did it not work? What would he do if it didn't? Ash slump forward even more so that his long black hair covered his eyes. He thought that the tears were over but apparently they weren't. He sniffed, trying to hold it all in. But it didn't work; they ran down his cheeks and over his chin.

"Why Misty?" he whispered hoarsely still looking at the ground. "You were always so strong. You could do anything! Why did they have to hurt you? Why couldn't it have been me?" his shoulders shook and his hands curled into fists that rested on his lap. Consumed with grief, Ash didn't see Misty's head bob or her shoulder twitch. It wasn't until a slight groan drifted from her partially open lips that he noticed. His head jerked up as she took a deep, rattling breath.

"Misty!" he gasped. The sound of her name seemed to liven the girl even more. Misty struggled to open her eyes and she moved her head up a little bit to see better. However, her vision was soon blocked by something black and thick. Her heart sped up in fear, but she calmed after breathing in a soothing scent. Arms wrapped around her shoulders and brought her closer to the blackness. Misty sighed and felt another heart beating rapidly against her chest. She turned her head a little to the left and felt something rough and wet against her cheek. Misty was surprised but didn't draw away. Why was Ash crying?

"Oh Misty!" She could feel him tremble. "I'm so glad you're awake! What did they do to you?"

Awake? Why wouldn't she be awake? Misty tried to open her mouth to reassure her friend but it was sealed shut. Her tongue was heavy and as she tried to pull back to face Ash she found that she couldn't. She was incredibly weak and tired, but why? What happened hit her mind with a slap. All of a sudden she was the one trembling and gripping Ash. Fear gave her strength, and she sobbed into the crook of his neck. He stiffened at first but then ran a cautious hand lightly up and down her back whispering soothing noises.

"Ash, thank God," She finally managed to get out. Swallowing, she continued, "I was so scared! And what they did; oh it hurt so bad! But I couldn't let them hurt you! I couldn't let them find out!"

"Shh, we're safe now. They won't find us here." "_I hope,"_ Ash added in his head. But there was no sense in adding to her hysterics. "Just calm down, I'm here now. I won't let them touch you. You have to calm down though. You-you don't want to damage your body anymore than it already is." Ash struggled over the last line. How could they _do _this to her?

Misty tried to stop crying but still clung to Ash. "I won't let them get you," she mumbled into his hair. Ash was puzzled, but didn't question further. They sat there, Misty hanging on to Ash and Ash rubbing her back and offering support.

It was a little awkward for Ash at first. He and Misty never really hugged before, the most contact they had was either when they were fighting or when they were together tonight. Once in a while one would get dragged along by hand from the other, but that didn't really count. Still, this was Misty; this was his best human friend. Why should it feel weird? Especially at a time when she needed comfort the most. It was so rare to see Misty crying or afraid, she must be really traumatized. Ash growled at the thought of what the men did to Misty to push her into this kind of state.

Misty heard the growl and was startled. She pulled back, wiping her eyes. When they were clear she saw that they were in a dimly lit room that had lots of boxes. They, however, were insignificant. The boy in front of her drew her attention. Ash look pale, and scared. But his jaw was hard, set with determination. And there was a glint in his eye that she often didn't see there. Anger. Ash was angry. The few times he had gotten angry, Misty had been amazed at his livid passion.

"What's wrong?" She whispered. She couldn't speak any louder, talking and crying used up her strength.

Ash's eyes crackled with heat. "What's wrong? Misty those men tortured you! We're trapped in some psycho's house that's hosted this fake party to kidnap tons of people and then torture them for who knows why! There are men swarming all over this place looking for us and have no worries about attacking us. Escaping from here with our friends and pokemon is a slim to none chance. And you ask me what's wrong?" Ash's anger at what had happened to Misty flared up and raged at her. He saw through his fury that she had drawn back against the box and was staring at him fearfully. Normally Misty would respond in her own outraged tone, but this wasn't the Misty he was used to. And this wasn't some petty argument. This was hurt Misty, Misty who had just been beaten and unconscious. How could he have let his anger loose on her?

Ash sighed and looked down. "Sorry, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the people who did this to us. To you. Misty," he looked up at her, right into those cerulean eyes. "What happened to you?"

Misty calmed slightly at his words, marveling that he was so mad because of what they had done to her. It showed how much he cared, whether he noticed that or not. She took strength from this, and closed her eyes briefly before opening them to gaze into russet eyes.

"It's people after Lugia again Ash," Misty whispered sadly. "It's like Shamouti Island all over again."

"No!" Ash's heart fell. The last attempt someone made at trying to steal Lugia had resulted in much destruction.

"Yes," Misty went on. "They had men tailing us, those were the sounds I heard in the forest, and they heard me talking about rescuing you when Lugia was shot down. They tried to get me to tell them more. They were going to come get you right away too" here Misty's expression changed from sorrowful to one full of determination. "I wasn't going to let them do that! I told them that they must have heard wrong, I was talking about some other kid who was just a friend of Ash's. Lucky we had Tracey traveling with us; they had reports of another boy in our group. So they were going to run a scan and come for you later instead of right away. I told them Ash was a celebrity, and hadn't attended the party," She sighed heavily, remembering her relief at the time at succeeding in buying Ash more time.

"But what about you? You should have lied to save yourself not me!" Ash was shocked by what she had done. What if they found out she had been lying?

"I couldn't lie!" She cried out annoyed and distraught. "They had already heard me talking about not just Lugia but Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos! They knew I had information! They wanted to know about the spheres. Where to find them, how to harness their power. They _knew _that I would tell them, eventually." Misty shivered, eyes closed, remembering the words of Commander Grayson. _"__You'll talk sooner or later, everyone has a breaking point."_

"So he tortured you?!" Ash was outraged. This man was going to be in for a world of pain for what he did to his friend. Misty looked like a scared toddler; no one had the right to make her feel this way. And those bruises...Ash was seething with anger.

"No." Misty had her head tilted down. "He didn't lay a finger on me." She hesitated with continuing; knowing it would hurt Ash even more than the truth hurt her. He adored all pokemon, how would he feel when he knew they were the cause of her pain?

"Then how?" Ash was confused.

"His pokemon." Misty looked up into her friend's eyes. They still had a confused look, but disbelief and despair were there too. "He had an Ivysaur and a Raichu. Vine whip and thunderbolt. It was the worse kind of torture!" She ended in a sob. Ash watched helplessly as she began to cry. "No only to feel the physical pain, but to see these pokemon who were so evil, so twisted! It was awful!"

Ash brought her into another hug, disgust growing stronger by the minute for their captors. He couldn't believe that those pokemon had willingly tortured Misty. No pokemon was naturally evil, it was their trainers and other humans who made them go bad. The Ivysaur and Raichu must have been trained by some of the worst, which was how they could commit such horrific deeds.

Misty stopped sobbing and pulled away from Ash. She didn't want to leave to comfort of his arms but the hug was crushing her weak body. Ash saw her grimace as she leaned back against the box and quickly let go so he could do no more damage.

"You should rest for a while, they didn't have any regular medicine so I had to use the pokemon stuff. I think it worked, but you're going to be hurting and tired from shock. I'm so sorry Mist." Ash's words came out garbled as he tried to repress his emotions. "I should have tried to get out. I should have tried harder to get to you. I could hear you screaming, but I couldn't do anything. I'm really, really sorry."

"Oh Ash," Misty managed a small smile. He was so sweet. "You couldn't do anything. It's not your fault; it's who ever set up this place's fault. The blame lies with them, not you. And I can't thank you enough for getting us out of those cells and healing me. That was good thinking. You really have come a long way from that kid I pulled out of the river." She closed her eyes, giving over to the pain and stiffness once more.

Ash watched Misty drift off to sleep, this time a natural one, but her words only comforted him a little. "I promise I'll look after you better. I won't let them, or anyone else, hurt you again." With that, he lay down beside her and moved close so they could share body heat. His exhaustion from all the stress over came fear of being discovered, and Ash too drifted off to sleep.

"Ash, Ash you have to wake up now. Come on Ash, get up." A soothing voice broke his troubled dreams. Ash pulled himself from unconsciousness and into reality. His eyes fluttered open to show him Misty hunched over and shaking his shoulder gently.

"I'm up. Are you feeling better?" He inquired immediately.

"Much better." Misty flashed him a small smile. "And I found something useful in these boxes." She sat next to him and passed over several large rolls of paper. The top most one was a map of a basement. Ash looked at it for a while before realizing he was looking at the blue prints for the floor they were on now. He saw the cells, storage rooms, and several other areas he guessed were used for interrogation. Below the first one were other maps except these showed the layout of the top floors.

"Perfect," he said softly. "Now we can find out where they are keeping the people and pokemon prisoner and then get out."

Misty nodded. "Exactly. I'm guessing the other people are in these cells here," she traced several hallways that lay to the right of their room with a finger. "And this big room over here would be a great place for storing all the pokemon" she moved her hand and pointed it out. That room was somewhere to the left of where they were now.

"Alright, so once we break out everyone, we can take the stairs up to the main floor and get out the way we came!" Ash was excited; they were going to make it out of here!

"Yes and no," Misty sighed. "There has been increased security since we escaped. I've been up for a while, and I've been hearing more and more footsteps go by. It's a miracle they haven't searched this room yet. But if we just let everyone out, it will be very conspicuous and we will get caught right away. If we all just charge up those stairs and out into the hall, someone is bound to notice."

"Do you have any ideas then?" Ash asked dejectedly. From the way Misty put it, getting out seemed futile.

"Yes," she said a little hesitantly. From how he had been acting so far, Misty knew that Ash wouldn't like what she had in mind. But it was the only thing she could come up with and time was of the essence right now.

"What we can do is this. I will go and free the trainers while you go and release the pokemon. If we split up, there is less of a chance getting spotted as we can hide easier if we are by ourselves. Once we get everyone out we need to split up into smaller groups. Using these maps, and some blank paper I found, we can find areas for these groups to meet. If you send me a pokemon, then I can send it back to let you know when everyone is in his or her group. You can then split up the pokemon and send them to the trainers. Each group needs to have several ground or rock type pokemon with them. With these pokemon we can drill up into the main hall. Hopefully they can drill fast enough. I know this might seem like an even more noticeable method than using the stairs, but there will be so many of us escaping at once in different areas the guards will be confused. Once in the hall, we can join into a big group and bust down the doors. I'm really banking on our captors' confusion and surprise, but it's the best plan I have," Misty explained.

She hadn't been looking at Ash the whole time she was talking but instead studying the maps. She told herself she was looking for good meeting places, yet the truth was she didn't want to see his face. She didn't want to see the skepticism that was sure to be there. It was a stupid plan; now that she voiced it out loud she knew it to be true. Ash would just laugh at the idea and come up with something one hundred times better.

"No." With that one word, Misty's heart sunk. She knew it. All those times calling his plans and ideas stupid had come to bite her. It was only fair, it wasn't that good anyway.

"I am not letting you go off by yourself. We're going to do it together," Ash's hard voice continued. Misty shifted to see his face, confused. That determined look was back in his eye. It was the look he got when faced with a pokemon battle, a challenge. Something he wasn't going to give up on. She was puzzled, until she realized what he meant. After first she blushed, embarrassed and happy that he was being so protective. But she wasn't going to be babied. They had to get out of here.

"It won't work Ash," she told him. "We're too noticeable together. Besides, we need to do this as quickly as possible. We don't have time to go free the trainers _then _go save the pokemon. It's back to square one and double security if that happens."

"We can take that risk." Ash didn't loose his intense expression. "I am not letting you go only to have you caught and tortured again. Hell Misty, you were just electrocuted and vine whipped! How can you get up and go save people when you're hurt? Either we go together or I'm going alone and then coming back here to get you!"

She was surprised that he swore, but indignation soon replaced that emotion. "I'm not weak!"

Ash stood up, frustrated. "I didn't say you were weak! Anyone would be unfit to get up and move let alone run if they had just suffered what you did!"

Misty stood as well in order to look him right in the eye. "I'm fine Ash! That pokemon medicine healed me well enough for now, and I just got a couple of hours of sleep. Who are you telling me what I can and can't do?"

"I'm your friend! I'm the one who had to carry you and watch you, thinking you would die any minute! I'm the one who was freaking out when you wouldn't wake up! And I'm the guy who doesn't want to see their best friend like that ever again!" He was practically shouting by this point. He was enraged that she would even _think_ about putting herself in danger once again. He wasn't sure why he was so mad, she had been in situations like this before, but this time seemed different. This time, he was just livid at the thought of loosing her again. Actually, when he thought about it, he was mad because he was scared. He was scared that she was going to be tortured again except this time not wake up. What if he wasn't there to save her?

Misty was taken aback by his words. _"Thing like this have happened before, why is it different now?"_ She had no idea the same thing was running through his head. Again, indignation took over the surprise. This time, though, she let some of the warmth she felt from his concern flow into her voice.

"Ash, please, I'm fine. If I weren't, I would tell you. I'm sorry you had to go through that, but that's exactly why we need to get out quicker," Misty said soothingly, trying to calm him down. "How do you think I would feel if I saw you come back all beat up, or Brock, or Suzie, or anyone else? I would much rather take this risk now and try to get out than go through that. So, in a way, you are protecting me by letting me go and rescue those trainers." Misty saw that her logic had worked a little bit, but he still seemed determined to say no. She tried to summon up all the genes she shared with her sisters and gave him a pitiful, puppy-eye face.

She pouted and said, "Please? I'll stick to the shadows. And as soon as you let the pokemon out you can send Eevee and Pikachu over to help me."

He stared at her for a while longer before sighing and dropping his shoulders. "Fine," Ash grumbled. "But you have to promise to be extra careful, okay? And as soon as I let the pokemon out I'm going to come and find you."

Misty smiled, happy they could now get to work on escaping. Inwardly, she smirked. _"I should have pleaded and pulled that face a long time ago instead of arguing with him. Oh well, now I know for next time!"_ Little did Misty know that if she had tried that a year ago it wouldn't have worked quite as well. Now, however . . .

"Okay, I already picked out a few places while you were asleep." Misty sat back down and pulled out a pen. She took a blank piece of paper and began to draw more maps that would tell Ash were to go. Ash sat down grudgingly. He still didn't like her being alone, but what she said was true. The faster they did this, the faster she would be safe.

* * *

Misty breathed out a sigh of relief when she made it to the first corridor lined with cells. There were no guards here, and she had already made it past the ones patrolling outside. She didn't understand why the lights in the hallways would be so dim; it was really stupid on whoever owned the mansion's part. There had been plenty of shadows to hide in, multiple opportunities to sneak around.

Cells lined both sides of the area making a small walkway down the center. There were three other holding areas like this one but this was the first she had come to. Misty closed the door behind her carefully so the sound wouldn't alert anyone nearby. That done, she preceded to the first cell. At first all she saw was black and even blacker blobs. Her vision improved over time however, and peering into the gloom of the cell she saw a rough outline of someone.

"Hello? Are you awake?" Misty called softly.

The figure shifted, and a deep voice answered back, "Misty?"

"Brock?!" Misty was just as surprised as he was only her tone was also happy. The first person she had found turned out to be her other best friend.

"What are you doing here? They're going to catch you! You should get out while you can and go alert Officer Jenny!" Brock hissed quietly.

"Hmp! That's the thanks I get for trying to rescue you? Well excuse me! I here I am, being all courageous, and you have the audacity to-"

"You didn't think of contacting Officer Jenny did you?"

"…"

"I didn't think so," Brock sighed, and then smirked slightly. "I think you've been hanging out with Ash too much; his hero complex is starting to rub off on you."

"Yeah, well, are you going to let me rescue you or not?" Misty grumbled. "I was pretty out of it when I came up with this plan, and Ash and I couldn't think of anything better in the small amount of time we had."

"Where's Ash?" Brock quizzed, trying to look behind her.

"He went to get the pokemon out," Misty told him while studying the lock. It was pretty complex, something that would require something beyond her skills and hairpins.

"Ahh, that's good." Brock nodded. He suddenly cocked his head. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Misty fiddled with the lock some more. She didn't hear the sound of approaching footsteps, but Brock did.

"Misty, look out!" he gasped. The girl whirled around to come face to face with another guard; one with his hand raised and prepared to strike. Misty caught one glimpse of the malicious look in his eye before a "Chu!!" and bright flash of light sent him tumbling to the ground. Misty was thrown back against the cell door as something brown and white jumped at her chest.

"Vee!! Eevee vee!" Eevee snuggled in her trainer's arms.

Misty gave a shaky laugh as Pikachu hopped onto her shoulder. "I missed you too Eevee, and you Pikachu."

"Pi." The little mouse nodded solemnly. "Pika chuu pi."

Misty snorted. "Usually Ash is the one to do something stupid, not me Pikachu. But it's good to know he's okay." She turned back to Brock.

"Alright, some other guards might have heard that. We need to get you guys out quick. We just have to figure out some way to break this lock." Misty stared at it, as if willing it to open. Eevee copied her trainer and gave the offending item a cold glare. Misty saw this and giggled. What a chilly gaze her cute pokemon had! _"Wait," _she thought. _"Chilly! I bet if Eevee uses icy wind on those locks Pikachu can zap the brittle things to bits!"_

"Eevee! Icy wind!" Misty commanded, pointing at the door.

"Vee!" she blew on the lock and soon it was covered in ice.

"Okay Pikachu, thunder shock!"

"Chu!" a small blot of electricity blasted the lock off and the door swung open. Misty rushed in and helped Brock to his feet. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?" She asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine. But I'm glad you came when you did. I was one of the next ones who was supposed to go in for questioning," Brock shuddered. "The people who came back, they looked awful."

"Really? Were they conscious?" Misty said fearfully.

"Yes, but they were still beaten up," Brock stated gravely.

Misty breathed a sigh of relief. No one else had had to suffer as much as she did. Brock didn't hear her as he was making his way out the door and to the next cell.

"Suzie? Can you hear me?"

And so it continued, until Brock, Misty, Pikachu, and Eevee had freed everyone in that holding area. Misty then split the people up into three groups and gave them maps on where to go. She told them to stick to the shadows, and stay out of sight until the pokemon arrived. She then explained what would happen and how they would get out. Not one of the trainers spoke against the plan. Many of them were hurt and all were tired, they would do anything to get out.

Misty sent the trainers on their way and continued with Brock and Suzie, who had forced her to let them follow, to the other cells. Soon they had gotten everyone out and to the meeting areas. Any guards they came in contact with were stunned with one of Pikachu's thunder waves.

"Okay, I think that's it." Misty watched the last trainer creep out of sight. "Now lets go to where we're going to meet Ash. Pikachu, run on ahead and let him know we are all set."

"Pika!" The electric mouse took off down the hallway to find its way back to its master.

The group behind her followed at a slower pace. They had picked up Richie, Duplica, Joe, and Giselle along the way. They were now ready for the final parts of the plan.

"This way!" Misty crept forward and started hurrying off towards another storeroom. She was anxious to get to Ash. What if he had been in a fight? What if they caught him and only the pokemon got away? What if they had trampled him in desperation to get out? Such thoughts were running through her head and nothing would calm them but seeing Ash whole and well.

Finally the door came into view. Misty opened it and rushed in completely forgetting the people behind her. The rest ran in and shut the door, only to be greeted by Misty's back and no Ash.

"Where is he?" Richie asked. "I thought he was supposed to be here by now. It's been a while since Pikachu ran off."

"Hope Ashy boy's alright," Duplica sounded anxious as she looked around them warily.

Just as Brock was about to assure her that his friend was probably fine, the door opened again. Eevee gave out a little cry of warning, and then joy when the intruder was revealed to be Ash.

"Hey Eevee!" Ash rubbed the pokemon's head. "Hey guys! So, you all know the plan-"

"You're late!" Misty informed him cooly. Ash seemed slightly taken aback at her hostility.

"Yeah, well, there were several more guards with the pokemon than I thought there was going to be, and there were even more when they got out so-"

"I don't care! You are late, and if we get caught, it's all your fault!" Misty raged at him.

"_My _fault! I was just following what _you _said to do!" He defended himself.

Misty was about to retort but Brock stepped between them and held them apart.

"Cool it guys. You can argue _after_ we get out of here. Okay?" Misty just shot another look at Ash who sent her one back, though slightly confused. He wasn't _that_ late, was he? And since when was she mad at him? Hadn't she just been sobbing her heart out on his shoulder an hour or so ago?

"Whatever. So, here's what's going to happen once we tunnel up to the main entrance," Misty explained as everyone gathered around her to hear.

Ash hung back a little and tapped Richie on the shoulder. "What's up with Misty?" he ask quietly. "Are her injuries bothering her?"

Richie sent him a puzzled look. "Injuries? What happened?"

Ash took a deep breath and said quietly, "You know how they take you in for questioning? Well, they knew Misty had some information, so they had their pokemon attack her to try to make her talk. I found some medicine for her, but I'm still really worried about her."

Richie's mouth was open in horror. "They're sick!" He whispered hoarsely. Taking a moment to collect himself, he continued, "I don't think her wounds are bothering her, but Misty's always been really tough. It seemed like she was more worried than in pain. She was hurrying us, always nagging and reminding us that we had to meet you on time." Richie thought about how persistent she had been at getting to Ash and then remembered how they acted when they were battling earlier that evening. He quickly surmised why Misty was mad and smirked.

"What?" Ash queried.

"She was worried about you." Richie's smirk grew larger. "That's why she's mad. She was worried you got caught, and that's why you weren't here on time. Very touching."

Ash was mystified. "Why didn't she just say that?" Ash wondered.

Richie scoffed at how dense his friend could be. "Come on Ash! You know Misty the best out of all of us! Is she the kind of person that would really do that? She shows she cares by arguing with you and getting mad! It's like she's embarrassed to show she cares that much, so she just yells." He shook his head in disbelief. "Seriously, I thought you would have caught on sooner."

"So, all those times she yelled at me, she was just saying she cares about me?" Ash said slowly. Wow, that was weird. But he didn't have any more time to think about what that meant because Misty was done telling everyone the plan.

"Ash, do you have the pokeballs?" Misty still sounded annoyed.

"Yeah, here are yours Brock," Ash passed Brock his pokemon. "There's Crobat, Onix, and Geodude. Glad you brought them, looks like they're going to come in handy."

"Me too" Brock agreed, selecting one pokeball from the three and throwing it into the air. "Go Crobat! Use supersonic to find a clear path through the rock in the ceiling!"

"Crobat!" the bat screeched. Sound waves bounced off the ceiling and came back to the purple pokemon. After several minutes of this, Crobat swooped up and started flying in circles around one spot.

"Great! Thanks Crobat! Okay Onix, Geodude, rock smash right up through there!" Brock commanded.

"Here." Ash passed out everyone else's pokeballs while the rock pokemon worked. "I had a feeling we would all be in one group, so I made sure to grab your pokemon." He made his way through Duplica, Joe, Richie, Suzie, and Giselle before he got to Misty and Eevee. She still had the traces of a scowl on her face, but she softened at his smile.

"Here Mist." Ash passed her Corsola's and Politoed's pokeballs.

"Thanks Ash." She took them and reattached them to her bracelet. Misty hugged her arms to herself and sighed deeply, happy to have her pokemon back.

Ash saw this and noticed in the dim light how tired she was. It was hard to imagine they had just woken up a little more than an hour ago, and before that Misty had been subjected to some of Ivysaur's and Raichu's most powerful attacks. Ash felt anger flare up in him again as he remembered how awful she had looked when the guard had brought her back to her cell. She looked better now yet still very worn and hurt.

Ash moved forward warily, not sure if she was still mad, and rubbed her arm comfortingly. Misty flinched and jerked her head up in surprise, and blushed when she realized what he was doing.

"Sorry I snapped at you Ash," she whispered, looking at the floor. "I was just worried about you. But, if this is the last time I get to talk to you, if they catch us, if we don't get out-"

"Stop," Ash cut her off. He placed both hands on her shoulders and stared at her until she looked him in the eyes. "We _will_ get out of here, okay? Just hang on for a little while longer Mist."

"I'll try." She sounded exhausted. Now that the adrenaline of panic had left her, there was not much else motivating her on rather than the hope that it would all be over soon. The pain was getting above her tolerance threshold, pretty soon it would be even worse.

Ash must have seen her grimace, for he squeezed her shoulders tighter and pulled her into a loose hug, She squeaked in surprise but didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry Mist, It should have been me in there, not you. But I swear, I'll protect you; I'll make sure they never hurt you again! Just hang in, hang in there for me Mist. Don't give up." Misty let his soothing words flow over her and act as a balm for her physical and emotional bruises. She hesitantly rested her head against his shoulder and breathed in deeply. It felt so good to be this close to Ash, so right. Ash felt that same warm feel course through him as Misty kept her head there. He smiled and lost himself in feelings he didn't know he had.

This precious moment was lost when a coughing noise came from behind them. Misty automatically whipped her head off of Ash and backed away from him, cheeks burning. Ash too took a step backwards, embarrassed but not quite sure why. "_We're just friends," _he thought. _"Why am I blushing? But, I've never felt like that when I'm around Misty before. It seemed like I was giving her more than the comfort of a friend." _

Brock had the biggest smirk of the group. "Well, if you two lovebirds are done, Onix can pull us up the hole now."

"We're not lovebirds!" Misty protested hotly; Ash just a beat behind her.

"_Do we act like we're love birds? Do I act like it? Wait, why do I act like I'm in love with Misty? _Do_ I act like I'm in love with Misty? Argg!"_

Giselle snorted in a very un-ladylike manner. "Sure, whatever. Let's just go, these stilettos are killing me!"

"I told you not to wear them!" Joe sighed.

"But I thought you liked me in high heels!" Giselle pouted, teasing him.

"Um- I uh, well- Since when have you listened to me anyways!" Joe's face was flaming red.

Misty laughed along with everyone else; glad the attention was off her and Ash,

"_Why must I always deny it? Why can't I just say it's true?" _She thought wistfully. "_Oh yeah, I would hate to loose him. I would rather have him as a friend than not at all,"_ Misty sighed._ "If only I could tell him how I felt, and he wouldn't run away or be totally repulsed."_

Ash heard her sigh, but was unable to say anything else to her right now that wouldn't have their friends jeering at them and making snide comments. So he settled for giving her hand a tight squeeze and helping her up on Onix. Once everyone was on, Brock recalled his pokemon as Eevee and Pikachu settled in their trainer's arms, and our heroes started their ascent to freedom.

Or into another trap.

* * *

_Ooooo, cliffy! I'll update soon, but reviews always put me in a mood to write!_

_**Update: **Wow...It's been almost two years since I've looked at this story....Man I stunk at grammar!! Thanks to all of you who have survived my awful grammar thus far :) Hopefully I'll get a chance to go back and fix this monstrous thing...  
_


	9. Chapter 9: Master and Mistress Part 3

Ages: Ash- 15; Misty-15; Brock-18; Suzie-18; Duplica-15; Giselle-15; Joe-14; Commander Grayson- 35-45;

Disclaim: I don't own Pokemon okay!! Jeez!!

Thanks to all you wonderful people who have reviewed so far! I have the next chapter in a notebook waiting to be typed. Hopefully it will be up tomorrow!

Chapter Nine: Master and Mistress Part Three: The Battle

Onix burst through the floor amid a cloud of dust and debris. It was all Misty could do to cling to its back, coughing as the stuff entered her throat. She felt the person beside her shift and fall to the ground. A second later a hand grabbed her elbow and dragged her into waiting arms. Those arms held her gently then deposited her on the floor. She heard other sounds and guessed everyone else was getting helped off Onix as well. When the dust cleared Misty blinked her eyes and saw the hazy outline of Ash appear to her left.

All around them ground pokemon were burst out of the basement trailed by trainers. As pokemon and people came to the surface they greeted each other with cries of elation. After Pokemon and masters had reunited, most noticed the red head that had broken them out of their prison and came over to see when they should proceed to the next phase. Others followed their example and soon a crowed surrounded Ash and his friends.

"Umm, hi!" Misty managed to get out. _"Time to be strong Misty, just a little longer"_ she told herself encouraging. "So, now that we're all here, we should assemble the pokemon and break down the door. If I'm not mistaken, we're in the same great hall that this whole thing started in. Which means that the exit is through those doors" she pointed to two huge oaken doors. "Once outside, I suggest you run as fast as you can down the road to Viridian City. Who here brought cell phones?" a couple of people raised their hands.

"But we can't get any reception in here!" one girl groused.

"Then wait until we get outside and phone the police office. I want ALL of you with phones to do that so there's more of a chance a call will get through. Call on the run; we need to get away fast. I should tell you," Misty took a deep breath. "They might not have guns, but they do have clubs and I saw a few knives. I also know that they won't hesitate to, to" Misty struggled to get out the words and felt a comforting warmth overtake her hand. It gave her the strength to continue and say, "They won't hesitate to use their pokemon against you. I know this from first hand experience. They _will_ order their pokemon to battle yours, or just come after you. Please be wary, and if you must fight, fight smart. Try to use only one pokemon at once; it may give us more time. Much more than the glory of victory is at stake here".

The crowd was hushed at her speech. It sounded as if they were going in for battle. Which was highly likely since they had just made a huge ruckus busting through the floor. Brock was the first to realize this, and shouted, "Now let's _go_ before they catch us!"

"I think it is a little bit late for that" a cold chuckle bounced off the marble walls. Misty's heart skipped a beat. She knew that voice. She knew that tone. Suddenly, Ash's hand wasn't enough to stop the icy fear from coursing through her body. Ash must have been looking at her for he immediately put himself between her and the new threat.

"Who are you?" he snarled.

"Why, I am sure the little red head can tell you. Where is she? We have a conversation to finish" Commander Grayson stepped out from behind a tapestry.

Misty whimpered and shrunk so that Ash's body shielded her from the man who had caused her so much misery. From Misty's reaction, and the man's words, Ash guessed him to be the torturer. Rage consumed Ash's weakening body. Now instead of drained, he felt like he was on fire with raw energy. Fury had given him strength, and he knew just what to do with it. Ash would punch that man's face in until his eyes were dangling down the back of his throat. He could feel his nerves tensing and would have leapt at him right then and there had Misty not been clinging to his back. For now, he must be satiated with keeping her hidden and shoot daggers at the one who commanded a Raichu and Ivysaur to attack people.

"No matter. I shall find her. And while I'm at it, I'm in the mood for some fun. How about you boys? Would you like to join in the festivities? This is a party after all" Grayson spoke in cheery tone, yet his meaning was all but. The trainers found themselves surrounded by guards armed with clubs. They drew forward to form a tight circle of flesh. The teens instinctively stepped backwards to be closer to one another.

"What are we going to do?" Giselle hissed at Ash.

"The only thing we can do" Ash's voice was hard and set. He was ready for some payback. "We fight".

"But Ash, any pokemon those guys have must be at really high levels. And the men themselves are armed. What can we do?" Duplica reminded him.

"Are we not pokemon trainers? If we were invited, then we must be some of the best, right?" Ash spoke up a little louder so his voice carried to reach all gathered there. He knew that they weren't selected merely for their skills, just because they were around the same age as him. That would make them likely suspects to know or have been involved in Lugia and Shamouti Island. But it would lift their spirits if he lied to them. So lie he did.

"They selected us as the best, so what are we going to do? We are going to show them what we are made of! We are going to show them not to mess with us, the _real_ pokemon trainers! Those goons have twisted their pokemon to do evil deeds; they don't deserve the honor of battling with them anymore. Let's teach them a lesson! Let's fight back! Let's triumph! Let's escape!" Ash finished with a shout and struck one fist up in the air. Brock and Misty were amazed; they had never heard Ash give a speech quite like this. Yes, he always had motivational things to say, but he never got a crowd going.

Which was what he had done now. The trainers were roaring in agreement ready to pit their pokemon against their captors.

"Oh bravo!" Grayson sneered and clapped his hands in sarcastic applause. "A total pack of lies, but it sounded so heroic! Bravo!"

This prodded Ash into further outrage. "You want to see heroism? Let's battle! Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Fine, I'll humor you insolent brat. The girl wasn't enough practice for Raichu and Ivysaur anyway. Go!" Grayson threw his pokeballs into the empty space of the hall and out came the two dark pokemon.

"Bulbasaur, even the odds!" Ash threw his own pokeball in front of him and Bulbasaur materialized in a white light.

"Ha! Your pokemon are weak! These pokemon have been with me all their lives! They've also evolved past your own, which are only at the basic stage," the man scoffed. "They will be easily crushed!" Commader Grayson barked out a laugh.

"Someone made the mistake of doubting Pikachu because he wasn't evolved before," Ash seethed. "All of my pokemon have pushed themselves to their limits, just because they haven't evolved doesn't make them any less strong!"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur snapped his whips to emphasize Ash's point.

"Pi ka!" Pikachu's electrical sacs sparked with static. Both pokemon ran forward to meet their adversaries.

"Hmp, I am not impressed!" Grayson turned to his pokemon. "Ivysaur, Raichu, Static Cloud!"

"Static Cloud?" Brock repeated, baffled. "What's that?"

He got his answer in the form of a demonstration. Ivysaur released a fine cloud of stun spore from its flower and blew it across to where Pikachu and Bulbasaur were. As soon as the cloud settled over them Raichu powered up and sent a thunderbolt right into the middle of it. Pikachu and Bulbasaur became incased in a sphere of electricity sparking from spore to spore.

"What?" Ash was dumbfounded.

"And here I thought you would have gained some experience in two pokemon battles while in the mansion." Grayson studied his nails, apparently enthralled with what he saw there. "I guess I was wrong. I, however, have become adapt with combining my pokemons' moves so that their potential damage increases. As you can see here, stun spore creates an environment for the thunderbolt to live and be contained in. This causes the attack to have a longer effect and doubles the chance of paralysis."

The stun spore cleared, but Pikachu and Bulbasaur were struggling to stand. Even though electrical attacks were essentially ineffective against them, the sustained voltage and paralysis restricted their movement considerably.

"Come on guys, hang in there!" Ash's anger was ebbing away as he saw his friends losing the battle. He began to fear for them. What else did the man have up his sleeve?

"Ivysaur, vine whip! Raichu, skull bash!" The commander ordered.

"Dodge Pikachu, Bulbasaur!" Ash called to them desperately. Yet it was no use, the last attack had taken away their ability to move. Ash eyed the incoming vines and Raichu and made a snap decision. He broke away from the main group and dashed out in front of his pokemon.

"Ash!" Misty yelled. Her friend spread his arms wide in a human shield and took the skull bash and vine whip head on. Misty sprinted over to him as he stumbled to the ground. She swept down, uncaring of Raichu and Ivysaur, and grasped Ash's shoulders.

"Ash, wake up, Ash, open your eyes. Please!" Misty choked on her words. "Wake up dammit don't do this to me!" she shook his shoulders, trying to get him to respond.

"Owww," Ash groaned and opened his eyes. "Misty could you please stop doing that? I'm pretty bashed up already."

"You idiot!" Misty gripped him in a fierce hug. "Don't do that again Ash, don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry Misty," he whispered. "But I couldn't bare to see Pikachu and Bulbasaur get hurt. It would be my fault if they were really hurt. I wasn't thinking. I was just really mad."

"Oh Ash," Misty sighed, pulling back to look him in the face. She offered him small smile. "Your big heart is the best and worst thing about you."

Ash blushed lightly and was about to make some sort of remark but was cut short.

"Oh, so Ash _is _here!" Everyone turned to see two new people enter. Except, they didn't just enter. They seemed to drift in, almost as if they had no intentions of coming in yet here they were. It was a woman that had spoken and she held the arm of a man. The lady had dark purple hair twisted up into a tight bun allowing only a collection of curls to frame her face. Her skin was very white and soft, but her eyes were sharp and calculating. Her jaw was strong as well and she held her self proudly, oozing self-confidence and importance. Her dress was deep lavender, only a shade lighter than her hair, and was strapless, widening out into a full skirt. A translucent, lilac shroud covered her naked shoulders. The man she was with had the same air, but he had jet-black locks and a mustache. He was dressed formally in a black suit, matching his partner in cold, elegant beauty. There was no doubting who they were.

"Master Kinjo, Mistress Kinjo." Grayson bowed stiffly to them. His men dropped to one knee and bowed their heads in reverence to their masters.

"Commander Grayson." The man's voice was silky, like a snake. It also held an undertone of poison that reminded one of the reptiles.

"I thought you said Ash wasn't here. Or did you mislead us Commander?" Lady Kinjo's voice was soft and melodious. A threat coated with sugar.

"My Lady, I would never dream of such a misdemeanor," Grayson assured her. "I was informed that he was not present during interrogations. Evidence supported this claim, and I continued instead to question the one who knew of Lugia and was in front of me."

"The girl," Master Kinjo said in an almost bored tone. His eyes turned her way and Misty shivered as she looked into their icy depths.

"Yes" the Commander growled. "She told me that she had been speaking of a boy called 'Lou' who helped Ash tame the beasts. Ash, according to her, was living the life of a celebrity. I continued to question her and then sent for said 'Lou'. It is clear to me now this was a lie, but as I said before evidence we already had proved what she said true".

"And you are Ash" the Mistress cocked her head and studied him. They were at opposite ends of the room but he could still feel her penetrating gaze. "I must say, I am a little surprise none of our men recognized you. All were trained to notice you on sight; all had seen you from the photos we acquired from the Orange Islands. Though you are older, and much more handsome without that unattractive red hat" she took out a peacock feather fan from the folds of her dress and waved it in front of her face, as if thinking about the ugly hat made her nauseous.

_"I think he looks cute with his hat!" _Misty raged inside her head. _"Although,"_ she studied Ash. _"He _does _look cute this way too." _

"And just why did you want to find me?" Ash stood and faced his new adversaries. Misty stood up quickly too, prepared to back him up.

"Hasn't your friend already told you? Or has she clammed up about the whole torture experience? Really, dear, it's better if you let those things go," Lady Kinjo continued.

Misty winced in reminder to what she had survived and the rest of the trainers gasped and began whispering to one another. Ash felt a rush of heat signaling his returning anger. How dare she make light of what happened to Misty? How dare she tell her what to do?

"I want to know all of it," Ash spat. "I want to know why you hurt my friend like you did. I want to know so then I can make you pay for your crimes!"

"Well aren't we the little hero" the sneer did not look right on such a pretty face. She turned to her husband. "Dear, would you like to do the honors?"

"Why of course. It's not like they'll tell anyone" Master Kinjo let that statement hang ominously in the air for a few moments before speaking again. "Do you remember a man by the name of Lawrence the Third?"

"Yes," Ash answered bluntly, put off guard by the odd question. "At least, I think so."

"Remember Ash? He was that collector who tried to imprison Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos to bring out Lugia. He was bent on collecting rare things" Misty prompted him.

"Our dear nephew. Never was all that ambitious," the Lady sighed disdainfully.

"Nephew? Not ambitious?" Ash cried astounded. "He had a huge flying machine equipped with the latest technology and tried to unethically capture the legendary bird pokemon, all so he could have Lugia, fully knowing that it would cause the world to dissolve in chaos!! And even when his flying machine was practically destroyed he shot more hoops at Lugia that almost killed him! How is that _not _ambitious?"

"He gave up." Lady Kinjo flapped her fan dismissively. He settled for defeat, changed his ways. Went back to collecting _cards_," she scoffed.

"Our nephew's activities caught our attention and secured our interest," Master Kinjo drawled. He still sounded bored. "We are, as you have noticed, rather rich, and enjoy collecting things ourselves. Well, here were the perfect specimens! We had been trying for a very long time to catch Raikou, Entei, and Suicune as well as Ho-oh but they eluded even our best attempts. And then here comes little Lawrence, who was always one Exeggcute short of an Exeggutor, and he manages to capture _two_ legendary pokemon! Well if he could do that, imagine what we could do! Unfortunately, before we could discover much about where he had been, that damn Professor Oak told all the news stations to burn the tapes they had recorded. Said it was to protect the pokemon from future threats. So alas, all we knew was that the legendary birds were in the orange Islands and that there were some crystals that were supposed to control them. Several covert operations later, we still had nothing. It appeared as if we'd have to storm in there and search a long time to find anything useful. But that would attract unwanted attention, so we decided to lure the hero who had controlled Lugia before into coming here. We knew he would be a pokemon trainer, and what pokemon trainer could resist a party with battles?"

"And so you sent out your spies to see if you could find me during the game, and instead you heard Misty talking about Lugia," Ash finished.

"Well, yes," the Mistress agreed. "And our plan worked, to some effect. You all really weren't supposed to know about any of this."

"But we do." Suzie stepped forward. "We know and nothing will stop us from exposing you! Using pokemon to torture people is a crime! It is also against the law to disrupt the balance of our planet! And that is exactly what will happen if you capture Lugia! Besides, based on your nephew, I'm sure you won't capture the legendaries the honorable way and train them. You will kidnap them and put them in some sort of zoo!"

"Two things my dear," the Master began. "One, how do you know it's against the law to capture Lugia and 'disrupt the balance?'"

"It's against the moral law and the law of nature!" Suzie retorted fiercely.

"I don't really care for moral laws and don't really believe in nature's. So that takes care of that problem. Two, what makes you think you are getting out of here?" Master Kinjo snapped his fingers and all the guards stood up and alert.

"What are you going to do, kill us all? You can't get away with something that big!" Brock said vehemently.

Master and Mistress looked at each other. Then Lady Kinjo slowly unclasped her arm from her husband's and glided across the floor to Commander Grayson. All eyes, human and pokemon, were on her.

"My dear Commander Grayson, I feel so awful about that cave in!" She cried.

"Very unfortunate," he agreed, not quite catching on to her sudden change of subject.

"Oh indeed, my husband and I had no idea that some Diglet had made a new home under or mansion! If we had known, oh we would have set something up at once and never would have help that party! It was just all those extra people, all the weight, it just went down!" Her fan drooped and her very form went limp.

"Oh, aye!" Grayson understood. "I am sorry I couldn't save everyone, but I felt it my duty as your loyal servant these past twenty years to get you and the Master out first. There was just no time to get the others before the roof came down."

Ash's mouth was open in horror as he watched the two actors foretell his death.

"That's quite alright, the police understood. And I am sure the new memorial we put up will be beautiful, and all will appreciate the donation to the children's school in the name of all the wonderful trainers who died here that night!" her eyes held a little bit of hope at this redemption.

"They will love it, no one could blame you Madame" Grayson bowed.

"Thank you Grayson" she inclined her head then twirled around surprising the teens. "So, I think it is a lovely cover up. What say you, my husband?" she walked back over to him.

"I say," his monotone now changed to one of excitement. "I say we should try it out. Grayson?"

"Your wish is my command" he replied eyes glinting with bloodthirsty joy.

"You think we'll just lie down and let you attack us?!" Ash called indignantly, yet a little less sure of himself. "You thought wrong. We will defeat you!"

"That, I would very much like to see," laughed Lady Kinjo.

Ash almost screamed in frustration. It was like a huge game of cat and mouse, except the mouse was all his friends and him. And the cat was a bunch of men and three heartless leaders who were prepared to kill in cold blood. Ash had never been in a situation like this before, but he had faced others and come out on top. Yet this time it seemed useless to fight back. What was the point? They had so many more men, and nothing to loose. The teens were all tired from previous battles and being locked in cells. It was hopeless.

"Ash no! You can't give up! We have to try! You have to believe Ash!" Misty saw his dejected look and gripped his hand forcing him to look her in the eye. There was fear in there, but also pleading. "Please, Ash, you were always the one who beat the odds. Always the one to save the world. You always had something to fight for. I can't have hope if you don't; you're the one who never gave up. Please Ash, please!"

Ash stared into her eyes. Yes, he did have a purpose. These were his friends they were trying to kill. This was Misty they had tortured. They had hurt the ones he cared for most, and they would pay.

""Pikachu," he whispered, still looking into Misty's eyes. He looked away and saw the people who cause all this, the Master and Mistress. He felt a hate rise up inside him. These evil people had to be brought to justice. He had to put all those years of training to the test now. This time, it was fight or die.

"Thunder!" he yelled, letting go of Misty and turning to face Commander Grayson.

"PI KA CHU!!"

And the battle began.

"Pikachu, agility!" Ash called out.

It was several minutes after the initial fighting broke out and Ash was pitted against Commander Grayson. His Raichu had just launched a powerful shock wave that had barely missed Pikachu. Bulbasaur wasn't faring much better. Grayson was able to call out attacks to both his pokemon but Ash was having trouble keeping track of the two of his.

"You'll never beat me if your pokemon can't work together Ash!" Grayson laughed. All around them partygoers were battling with grunts and it was impossible to tell who was winning. Ash was extremely worried for his friends but tried not to think about them as he was having enough trouble already.

"Ivysaur, throw Raichu into Bulbasaur for a focus punch!" the man directed.

"Bulbasaur, lift yourself out of the way using your vines!" Ash called. Bulbasaur managed to dodge the speed Raichu, but both pokemon and trainer forgot about Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur, razor leaf!" Bulbasaur cried out in pain as sharp leaves cut into its skin.

"Iron tail Pikachu!"

"Piii!" he managed to hit Ivysaur and sent the grass pokemon sprawling.

"Raichu, mega punch!" Ash heard Grayson say.

"Rai-chu!" Pikachu got socked in the cheek and landed heavily beside Bulbasaur who was just starting to get up. Raichu bounded over to take its place by Ivysaur in front of Grayson.

"Had enough, Baby?" the commander leered.

_Baby_. That nickname sounded familiar. Wait! That was what Lieutenant Surge had called him! He had been faced against a Raichu then too. This time it was a Raichu and an Ivysaur that he was up against. What had he done back then to beat Raichu? Ash thought quickly, knowing he had little time. He had not evolved Pikachu, and instead used its… speed! That was it! Pikachu had dodged all of Raichu's attacks until it got tired! So maybe, it would work now! But Grayson's pokemon were very well trained; they wouldn't tire easily. It seemed like those two were everywhere always working in sync. Hold on… speed… everywhere… in sync. . .

"Pikachu, double team and agility!" Ash shouted, hoping his new plan would work.

Pikachu started running in a circle around Raichu and Ivysaur. Soon it was multiple Pikachus running around and around the two evolved pokemon.

Grayson growled. "Ivysaur, Raichu, use vine whip and thunder bolt to find the real Pikachu!"

Strands of vine and electricity shot out from the center of the Pikachus trying to hit the moving targets. They were either too slow or the Pikachu they hit wasn't the real one. With both adversaries busy, Ash said to Bulbasaur, "Bulbasaur, use your sleep powder!"

"Saur!" a fine blue cloud settled over Raichu and Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur, blow that sleep powder away!" Grayson barked.

After a few moments the cloud dispersed and Grayson smirked. "Ha! It will take more than some wimpy sleep powder to put my pokemon out of commission!"

"I know," Ash grinned, gaining confidence. "But they don't look so good, do they?"

Grayson looked. His pokemon didn't look very good. They were a bit muddled from the sleep powder and had stopped their attacks on Pikachu. Now they were just watching the Pikachus go around, and around, and around, and around . . . Pikachu became a blur as he built up momentum from running in a circle for so long.

"Raichu, Ivysaur, snap out of it!"

But they were entranced. Almost like they were hypnotized, the sleep powder had dulled their wits enough so that all they could do was watch Pikachu and become even dizzier.

"Okay Pikachu, when I tell you, break away and run to Bulbasaur!" Ash told his friend. "Bulbasaur, be ready to catch Pikachu, okay?"

"Saur" Bulbasaur nodded.

"Alright Pikachu, let's, go, NOW!" Pikachu broke from his circle and darted at super speed to Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, sling shot Pikachu towards Raichu and Ivysaur then follow up with a petal dance!" Ash knew he had one chance, and this was it. Bulbasaur used Pikachu's build up of speed to hurl it forward and released a torrent of pink petals after it. Pikachu rammed into Ivysaur and Raichu with a huge amount of force which was quickly back up by the petal dance.

"Pikachu, thunder!" Ash yelled.

"CHU!!" the thunder was so big, and so bright, that everyone stopped their battles and looked to the one in the center. The light gradually left and Ash could see the battle field again. Pikachu was on his feet, breathing hard, but very much alive. Raichu and Ivysaur were not so lucky. They were on the ground barely moving, devastated from the combined blow.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief. He had done it. He had defeated the man who was the biggest threat. He had avenged Misty, made the man pay for what he did to her. But his victory was short lived.

"You can't defeat me!" Grayson was spitting, frothing mad. "No one defeats me! Raichu, Ivysaur, get up! I said get up!"

"They can no longer fight, you are through" Ash told him.

Grayson growled. "They may not be able to fight, but I can!" with that he launched himself at Ash fists high.

"Ash no!" Misty saw the commander hurtling towards her friend who was totally unprepared. She sprinted the small distance she was away from the two and threw herself into Grayson's side. Her small body knocked him off balance and sent the two tumbling to the floor.

"You, you little bitch" his eyes were wide and crazed. "I should have just killed you when I had the chance. Well now I have another!" he scrambled to his feet and advanced.

Misty shrieked and closed her eyes, preparing for impact. But it never came. She heard oof! and looked up to see Commander Grayson being repelled away from her, buffeted off a clear shield.

"Eevee!" her Eevee jumped in front of her and slowly lowered the protect she had used.

Ash ran up to Misty to make sure she was all right.

"Misty? Misty you okay? Did he get you?" he tried to see if there were any new bruises.

"No, I'm fine, Eevee got here before he did and used protect" Misty gasped out.

Ash sighed. "Thank God. We need to get back to the others Mist, we have to-"

"Ash, look out!" Misty screamed.

Ash whirled around and there was Grayson looming up in front of him. As he stared into those deep gray eyes, Ash felt his anger and strength return. Without pausing to think, he swung his arm up and his fist connected solidly with the older man's head.

"Don't _ever_ threaten Misty again!" he whispered dangerously before another onslaught of grunts made him turn away.

"Cyndaquil, go!"

"Go, Politoad!"

"Ash" a ragged voice said near his ear. Ash turned about and saw Brock doubled over panting for breath. "Ash, we need to think of some other plan. Our pokemon are getting tired. _We _are getting tired. There's just too many of them".

"I know" Ash moaned. "But what can we do? They still have us surrounded!"

It was true. The circle of henchmen stood unwavering just like when the battle started. How long they had been fighting Ash didn't know. It seemed like days had past but realistically it had probably only been an hour or two. Even though it wasn't much time, those hours were starting to take their toll. Most pokemon battles only lasted a few minutes, maybe half and hour at the most. The pokemon were getting tired fighting for an extended period of time with no breaks. Lots of trainers were struggling to shout commands to all of their pokemon at the same time; for each trainer had to use everyone at once for the numbers to be somewhat equal. And when one of the grunts' pokemon was knocked out of battle another was ready to step up and take its place.

"Come on Ash! You came up with the plan to get us in here! You're the one with the crazy battle strategies! Just think, please!" Brock ducked a swift attack. "Hurry!"

"I didn't come up with that plan!" Ash said desperately. "Cyndaquil, smoke screen!" he shouted. As they hid under the smoke cloud, he continued, "That was Misty's idea. Wait, where is Misty?" in the heat of the battle he had lost sight of her.

"She was fighting some guys over there," Brock pointed to their left.

_"Okay Ash, calm down. You have to forget about Misty for a second so you can come up with a plan to save everyone" _Ash closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _"I really wish she was here though. She's the one who has all the brilliant ideas," _Ash thought back to her escape plan. It had been really smart to use the rock pokemon to drill a route up through the ceiling. _"Hold on, we can use that same technique to get out of here!"_

"Brock! I know what we can do! Get a group of people together who have rock type pokemon. Then some others and I will create a break in the grunts so we can get to one of the walls. Once there, we'll have to make a semi circle around you and the other trainers so you can drill through the wall. After there's a good size hole make a break for it to the nearest police station or pokemon center".

"Sounds good, but what about the rest of you?" Brock quizzed.

"Some of us will have to stay back and make sure the henchmen don't come after you" Ash spoke quickly. The smokescreen was starting to wear off. "Just run as fast as you can and get help!"

"DOUR!" a torrent of flames blasted a hole in the smoke and burnt the back of Ash's jacket as it swept by. He cried out in surprise and looked to see three grunts with a Houndour, Growlithe, and Mascargo. That wasn't good. Ash had Cyndaquil, Pikachu, and Bulbasaur; none of them were really strong against fire types. Brock had already run off to round up some people. Ash had to deal with these three quickly and get trainers to help him out with his plan

"Say goodbye kid!" one of the dark men snickered. "Growlithe, bite!"

The orange and black striped dog lunged at Cyndaquil, preparing to sink its teeth into his neck. Just as the Growlith was a few feet from the fire pokemon a jet of water blasted it away.

"What the hell?!" one of the grunts swore.

"Get away from him!" Misty yelled. She looked like she had been through a war. Which, in a way, she had. Her hair was all messed up, her dress was shredded at the bottom, and bruises adorned her arms and her face. Ash thought she never looked more beautiful. She was like some fierce angel coming to his rescue.

"Corsola, spike cannon! Politoad, rain dance! Eevee, agility and then return!" she instructed in the same harsh tones.

Corsola began to glow white while Politoad clapped his hands and soon a down poor of glowing bullets and rain crushed the three enemy pokemon. Eevee dashed into the fray and started a physical assault.

"Thanks Mist!" Ash gave her his signature smile. "You've always been there to back me up, I'm glad now's not an exception!"

Despite being in a battle of life or death Misty felt a rush of warmth surge to her cheeks. "No problem Ash, but I don't think even I am that good to get out of here. I haven't seen Master and Mistress Kinjo. I wonder where they went?"

"That's right!" Ash exclaimed. He had forgot all about them. _"I bet they're somewhere else enjoying all this carnage," _he thought abhorred. _"This would appeal to the kind of cold blooded, sick people they are". _ "We can't worry about them right now. I don't know if they have any rare powerful pokemon with them that can fight, but if I remember correctly, Lawerence the Third was no trainer. With any luck they're just evil collectors with a bunch of henchmen who do their dirty work for them".

"Wow, that sounds so much better" Misty said sarcastically. "Oh, watch out! Eevee, icy wind!" Misty pointed to the three men who were charging Ash and her, their pokemon knocked out by Misty's water attack.

"Eev!" Eevee blew a steady stream of frost towards the men whose feet and legs got frozen to the floor by ice.

"They just keep coming!" Ash heard an undertone of despair beneath the frustration in Misty's voice.

"I know, I have a plan" Ash said quietly as to not alert any guards nearby of an escape. Actually, he was speaking in a normal tone, but it sounded quiet in the chaos that raged around them. "I need your help to get some other people to help break through the ring of guards so our back are against a wall." He proceeded to tell her the rest of the plan.

"Okay," Misty nodded. "I'll go let others know. Be careful Ash," she added softly and almost wistfully. How could one be careful with battles raging all around them?

Ash smiled at her concern. "You too" he said. "I'll meet you back here".

"Right" Misty turned and plunged into the raging sea of pokemon and people. Ash watched her disappear and then did the same. Hopefully, this plan would work.

"Come on, to me everyone, to me!" Misty shouted above the cries of pain and growls. She felt like some battle commander rallying her troops. Some of the trainers heard her and hurried over, dodging stray, or perhaps intended, attacks on their way.

Once there was a sizable group around her, Misty explained what she needed them to do quickly. The others heartened to hear they were going to make an escape and eagerly made their way to where they would meet Ash's group. Misty trotted along after them and doused any pokemon who came near with a water gun.

Misty saw another group towards the edge of the circle of enemies and guessed Ash was ready. A second glance showed that they had already started to hack away at the guards.

"Politoad, Corsola, Eevee, go!" Misty shouted and ran to help her compatriots. The trainers behind her screamed their own battle cries and rushed to greet their adversaries. The grunts, whom had a little trouble deal with Ash's crowd, were not prepared for this organized onslaught. Their pokemon quaked in fear as a wave of Tauros, Skipbloom, Stantler, Machop, and Drowzee crashed down on them. Soon an opening appeared in their ranks.

"Brock, go!" Ash bellowed.

"Onix, rock smash!" the giant Onix rammed into the wall and went out the other side. "Perfect, let's roll!" the crowd of trainers surged forward and covered Brock, Suzie, Giselle, and Joe as they made their escape into the night.

"Now hold them off a little longer!" Ash yelled to his allies. "We can do this! Just push on ahead!"

Misty felt her heart soar at his words. They could do this, they would do this. They would escape!

Off in a room above them, Master and Mistress Kinjo watched the scene unfold on a monitor.

"I think, my dear, we are about to loose our key to success" Master Kinjo said to his wife gesturing at the hole they had made.

"I don't care!" Mistress Kinjo snarled. "That little brat has irked me. He and his friends are winning. I can't stand loosing, especially to a twerp like him". She scoffed, "Look, they are swarming around him like he is some great commander. How pathetic" she turned to her husband. "I know how much you want the legendary birds, my dear, but I so do wish to dispose of that wretched boy. He is aggravating me so".

"It is quite alright, I share in your discomfort," he said soothingly, clasping her hand. "I have been thinking over what we saw on the tapes from interrogation and what we have seen now. I think that little red head has what we need and would be devastated enough by the loss to tell us everything. And after seeing their 'leader' fall, I believe the others will be most complying to our wishes".

The lady grinned showing a row of perfect white teeth. But the smile was void of any warmth; it merely echoed the coldness in her eyes. "This is why I love you," she purred. "You always have the best ideas".

"Do you think Brock will be back soon?" Misty panted next to Ash. They had just defeated a man and his Ampharos. Now the two were looking for the next breach to their protective wall.

"I hope. I don't know how much longer everyone can hold out" Ash didn't look at her when he answered. His eyes were sweeping back and forth trying to spot the danger before it attacked.

"I know, Politoad-" Misty stopped talking. Ash glanced at her and then to where she was staring. Directly in front of them the fighting had stopped. The grunts were making way for somebody. It couldn't have been Commander Grayson, Ash was pretty sure he was still out cold on the floor.

"I see you have taken out Grayson _and_ busted your way to freedom" a swish of purple skirts announced the Master and Mistress. "Why do you not flee? You have already caused enough damage to my house and men".

"You never turn your back to an Arbok!" Misty spat at the woman. The lady scowled, rendering her even more similar to the snake.

"It is a pity we still need you alive," she said nastily. "But a bit of roughing up won't kill you!" Mistress Kinjo drew a pokeball from the folds of her dress.

"You lay so much as a finger on her and I swear it will be the last thing you do!" Ash threatened and stood in front of his friend, arms spread wide.

"Oh I won't touch her," Lady Kinjo stated innocently. "My Dragonair, on the other hand…" she lobbed the ball and it released a towering blue dragon.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu hopped up and prepared to battle this new foe.

"Pikachu, thunder!" Ash shouted.

"CHU!" Pikachu let loose a huge bolt of lightening that struck Dragonair dead on. After a few seconds of intense shocking, Pikachu was forced to stop his attack or risk passing out from exhaustion. While the little mouse was panting from using so much energy, the dragon shook itself and cried a challenge.

"What? It had no affect?" Ash paled. It appeared they not only collected but trained rare pokemon. Yet he had used Pikachu's strongest attack, and Pikachu was not a pokemon to be trifled with.

"Well I certainly don't sit around and embroider all day" Mistress Kinjo said.

"Pokemon become all the more rare and powerful when trained intensively each day," Master Kinjo lectured.

"Pikachu is just as strong as your Dragonair!" Ash argued, trying to remain positive. "He's been with me since the very first day of my journey! Not only have we trained together everyday but we've also become best friends! You just collect pokemon because of their fame. You have no real connection with them. You'll never unlock their true power or beauty because of that!"

"What touching words" the lady yawned. "Let me see, do I really care? No. Dragonair doesn't need a friend it needs a master. Dragonair, dragon rage!"

Huge shock waves exploded from Dragonair's mouth and encased Pikachu. The small mouse was immediately sent flying backwards a few feet and was then crushed into the ground.

"Pikachu! Are you okay?" Ash ran over to his best friend and lightly touched his shoulder.

"_That_ is your strongest pokemon? What a laugh" Mistress Kinjo snickered.

"It is hard to image that you beat Commander Grayson," the Master said disbelieving. "But I suppose every fool gets lucky once in his life".

"I may be a fool," Ash said slowly. "But at least I'm not a heartless murderer! Pikachu, are you going to be okay?" he picked up his pokemon and cuddled him in his arms.

"Pi." Pikachu mewled and licked Ash's chin. Ash smiled down at him.

"This is making me sick," Mistress Kinjo said disgustedly. "Dragonair, hyper beam" she continued in an off hand voice.

"No!" Misty screamed. Dragonair was charging up quickly, Ash was still on the ground with Pikachu in his arms. She tried to run towards him but Brock held her back, afraid the attack would hit her too. She could only watch helplessly as the light got stronger and finally a beam of yellow energy streamed from the dragon's mouth onto her friend.

"NO!!" Misty screamed. Her heart was broken; her mind was broken. Grief and pain wracked her frame as she fell limp. Then, there was only darkness.

* * *

_Dun Dun DUN!!_

_Sorry about the cliffhanger, but it won't be long before the next chapter is up I promise! So, how did you like the battle scenes? It's my first time (no duh) so please, any constructive criticism is much appreciated!  
_

_Wow I use a lot of exclamation points . . ._


	10. Chapter 10: Promises

Ages: Ash-15; Misty-15; Brock-18

Disclaimer: Mmm yeah, I don't own pokemon. But neither do you! Ha!

_You guys owe me big time for this. I put off tons of work so I could write this next chapter and post it. All I want is some reviews peeps, so R&R! By the way, this isn't the end. There is one more chapter to go!  
_

* * *

Chapter Ten: Promises

Misty was conscious for only a few minutes when her friends first brought her to… where ever she was. She could see Nurse Joy and her Chansey brigade running all around her, so she guessed she was in a Pokemon Center. Misty dimly registered that she was also moving in the direction of huge double doors with a large red cross on the middle of them. That was when things got confusing. Why was she in the Center? Wasn't she still at the mansion? The events of the evening came rushing back to her. The whole murder mystery party, the battles, being captured, tortured, breaking the pokemon and their trainers out, learning about the Master and Mistress, that final battle, Ash…

"Ash!" Misty cried out suddenly and sat up. Not a good idea. A roaring filled her ears, and she instantly fell back onto the stretcher, loosing consciousness.

"Ash" she murmured again through the haze of pain that settled over her.

Before everything went completely black, Misty could have sworn she saw the outline of a teen boy with messy black hair and brown eyes saying "Misty," but then everything was gone.

Bits of images floated in and out of her mind. Strange medical machinery, Nurse Joy, a worried face, and a bright yellow light. The last scene of the mansion played over and over in her head when sleep didn't claim her. It was if that horrible event was happening all over again. was always the part where she yelled out "Ash!" just as the Dragonair released its hyper beam that totally engulfed her friend. In these visions, Misty is paralyzed and can do nothing as the energy surrounds Ash, no doubt stripping his flesh from his bones. It was when this scene came into her mind that she could do something rather than sleep and be haunted by these images. She could cry. Misty let the salty dams burst forth and flood her cheeks as she silently mourned the loss of her best friend. Grief, pain, and exhaustion would soon overwhelm her however and sleep would dampen her terrible sorrow. The only comfort besides unconsciousness was the cool feeling that brushed the tears off her face. Misty didn't know what it was because opening her eyes required too much effort, but she took solace from it all the same,

In a moment of consciousness Misty was thinking about Ash and the hyper beam again. The tears started falling from her face like always but this time they came faster than ever. She was wishing for the blackness to come and take away the pain she felt but assumed her body must have gotten stronger when it didn't. There was nowhere to escape the heartbreak she was feeling now. It spread all over, immobilizing her because of the grief.

_"Ash," _she thought. _"Why did you have to go? We were winning; the police was going to be there any minute. Why couldn't you have stalled them a little longer? Why did you leave me? I can't deal with this. I need my best friend. I need you". _

Just as the pain was reaching an unknown high, that cool feeling brushed the tears away. It stroked her cheek and gently calmed the girl down. Misty clung to the sensation as a blind man grips the shoulder of a guide in a sea of people. Deep, shuddering breaths racked her body as her tears fell less thickly.

"I wish I knew why you were crying. Nurse Joy said you were healing; are you still in pain? I hate to see you like this" a soft voice now accompanied the cool touch.

Misty stopped breathing. She knew that voice. But it wasn't possible.

Struggling to open her eyes, she whispered, "Ash?"

Downcast russet orbs looked up from her chin to her face and brightened.

"Misty!" he exclaimed loudly, then instantly lowered his voice. "Sorry. I'm just so glad you're awake!"

"Am I?" she asked, her head turned to face him where he sat by the edge of her bed. "I can't be, you're here".

"What, do you dream about me?" he teased lightly. Seeing her serious frown, Ash said, "Misty, I'm really here and you are awake. You've been sleeping on and off for the past day and a half".

She was still frowning, but Misty reached out with a shaking hand and poked Ash's face that was resting right above hers supported by his hands.

"Ow, what was that for?" Ash tried to say but was cut short by Misty's suffocating hug.

Misty raised herself half off the bed to wrap her arms around Ash neck and proceeded to cry her eyes out onto his shoulder. Ash was frozen at first by this sudden display of emotion but recovered soon enough to envelope the shaking girl in a hug of his own and slowly rubbed her back.

"'It's okay Mist. It's gonna be fine. I won't let anyone hurt you again, I promise". He continued to whisper reassuringly into her ear until the sobs came to a stop.

Ash pulled her off his shoulder so he could look at her face and wipe her tears away. Now Misty new what that comforting touch was that had cleaned her face all those times she had woken up crying.

"I'm so sorry they hurt you Misty," he sounded incredibly sad and a little angry. "I should have tried to break out of that cell sooner instead of sitting there sobbing like a baby when you were being tortured. And I should have never let you go off by yourself to rescue everyone else. You were so weakened and hurt; and then going off to battle right after that… I didn't even stick with you through that! I didn't stay with you to make sure you were going to be okay! It's my entire fault you're here right now and hurt. I'm so, so sorry Misty" Ash placed one hand on her cheek and began to tear up himself.

"Don't be" Misty placed her hand over his and squeezed both to her face. "I wanted to do those things, you wouldn't have been able to stop me. My stubbornness is certainly not your fault. And it's not like we had much choice, we needed to get everyone out of there quickly and then all were needed to battle. If anyone is to blame it is Master and Mistress Kinjo. Besides," Misty's eyes closed. "I wasn't crying because of the physical pain I was in. I feel almost good as new actually. I was crying because-" she swallowed a lump in her throat. "Because I thought I had lost you. I thought you died in that Dragonair's hyper beam". Misty tried to prevent herself from crying again by leaning forward and burying her head in Ash's chest, as if to assure her that he was real.

"That's why I thought I was still dreaming" came her muffled voice. "And why I cried all the time. I saw you being engulfed in that beam again and again. It was so awful!" a dry sob wracked her chest.

"Oh Misty" Ash rested his chin on top of her head. She was crying over him? She must have fainted before he reemerged from the attack unmarked thanks to Eevee's protect. But she had cried on and off for the past day and more because she thought he was dead? Ash tried to imagine how he would feel if Misty really had died in his arms after he broke them out of their cells. Life without Misty, it looked bleak. He felt horrible just imagining it, but if that had been a reality… Ash hugged Misty closer; trying to squeeze out the horrible pain she must have felt.

"I will never leave you," he told the red head. "Not unless you tell me to. I promise, I will always be there".

Misty sighed, her anxiety beginning to melt away. "Good" she slowly fell back onto the bed.

Ash frowned. "I'm sorry, you must still be exhausted. I'll let you sleep". He moved to get up, but a tight hand on his own stopped him.

"Don't break your promise already Ketchum" Misty glowered at him, still maintaining a frightening persona for someone very fatigued and in a hospital robe. "Or I _will_ get up and smash your head in".

He chuckled at the threat and settled back down in the chair by the bed, careful to keep a hold of his friend's hand. "That's my Misty" he impulsively stroked her bangs away from her face with his free hand. After realizing what he had done, Ash blushed and looked down.

Misty was slipping into dreamland and seemed not to notice. She smiled and said, "You better not. Cause if I wake up and you're not here I'm coming to find you. And you will not be getting a huge next time".

Ash laughed quietly again as Misty's eyes slid shut. For a while he just sat there, watching her sleep. The up and down movement of her torso lulled him into a kind of stupor and he thought back over the past few days. They had been having so much fun battling, talking, and chasing each other all over the mansion. Even before the mansion they had spent less time arguing and more time enjoying one another's company. Although arguing wasn't bad, it had almost become routine. Ash though back on all their journeys like he sometimes did, but this time instead of concentrating on the pokemon and battles he focused on Misty. Amid the variables of traveling she was always a constant. Always there with a smile, laugh, smirk, glare, or sympathetic look. Always the one who fought with him, always the one insulting him. Then there was the Misty he found underneath all the rough barriers. The one who joked with him, encouraged him, and took care of him. Both of these Mistys were special to him, because they were the same person. They were his friend, The one he had grown fond of… Wait…

The opening door stopped his thought there. Nurse Joy came in to find the invalid resting again, this time with a smile on her face. She saw the usual boy sitting in the chair, except now he had the girl's hand in his as well as a smile to mirror hers. Nurse Joy was sorry she had interrupted, for it looked like the boy was deep in thought, but at her entrance he raised his head and lost the trance that had held him.

"Sorry Ash, I can come back in a few minutes if you want" the nurse took a step back towards the door.

"No, it's fine Nurse Joy. She just fell back asleep," he told her, eyes going back to Misty.

"Really?" Nurse Joy went to check the monitors that were hooked up to her. "Mmm, yes, she's doing much better now. Her body is recovering from the electricity and stress very well. Her sleep also seems much more natural, and less troubled".

"I hope so" Ash rubbed Misty's hand in his own.

"She'll be up and moving after some more sleep" Nurse Joy cocked her head, enjoying the heart warming scene that Ash and Misty made. "Do you want to go get some rest yourself? She'll be fine alone".

"No" Ash shook his head. "I promised her I would stay, and even if I didn't promise I wouldn't go".

"You must really love her" Nurse Joy made her way back to the door.

"Mmhmm, wait, huh?" Ash looked at her confused, shocked, and a little red in the face.

Joy smiled at him warmly. "Ever since the police rushed you in here you have barely left her side. Chansey told me she had to treat your own injuries in the hallway outside the emergency room because you wouldn't go with her to another room. As soon as Misty was transferred here, you haven't left that bedside. That's true caring and devotion". With that, the nurse left, leaving Ash to his thoughts.

He let her words sink in, and remembered what his thoughts had been before she came for the check up. Finally, he looked down at the young girl who was sleeping peacefully. One who had been through hell with him, and was often the person to pull him out of it. A smile crept over Ash's lips.

"Perhaps" he whispered. As soon as he said it a warm feeling spread through out his entire body making him shiver with this new emotion. Ash laid his head down next to Misty's, a bit uncomfortable since his lower half was still in the chair, but worth it as long as she was close.

Misty cracked one eye open and then the other. Black messy hair was the only thing she could see until she moved her head back a bit on the pillow. Ash's head now came into view along with the rest of his body. The girl giggled when she saw that his torso was on the bed but his body from the waist down was still in the chair. Misty ruffled his locks with her free hand, the other still in the clutches of Ash's.

"You're so sweet" she murmured and laid her head back down near his. "That's why I love you".

Ash moved a bit and opened his own eyes. Blinking slowly he said hoarsely, "Hey".

"Hi" Misty smiled back at him thankful he hadn't heard what she just said.

Ash yawned widely and went back to gazing at her sleepily.

"Have you gotten any sleep the past few days?" Misty giggled.

"On and off" Ash shrugged awkwardly from his weird position. "This was probably the best and longest amount since we left the mansion".

"Oh my God!" Misty sat bolt upright and stated panicking as everything hit her at once. She had forgotten to ask Ash questions the last time she was awake but now they came pouring from her. "Why haven't you slept? Are you hurt? Is Brock hurt? What about Pikachu? Where is he? And Eevee? What about the Master and Mistress, what about Commander Grayson? What _happened?_!" Misty started shaking.

"Shh, calm down Misty!" Ash commanded also sitting up. He squeezed her hand and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. Today is the… third day now; I guess we slept through the night. Anyways, you fainted before the police got to the mansion but they arrived right after that Dragonair used hyper beam. They immediately took all the trainers and their pokemon to Viridian City Pokemon Center and put the bad guys under arrest. You were in intensive care until yesterday when they put you in here. I haven't slept because it's incredibly hard to sleep when your friend's unconscious in the ER believe it or not.

"I'm not hurt badly, just a couple of bruises. Brock's fine, same with the others. They weren't damaged as bad were because the interrogators didn't have as much information to go on as they did with you. All the pokemon are okay, Pikachu and Eevee are probably going crazy around here waiting for Nurse Joy to say it's all right to come in. Right now the rest of the trainers who were at the mansion are being healed, testifying, or are making their way back home. As far as I know, Master and Mistress Kinjo are far away in prison along with their henchmen" he explained to her. Ash gave Misty a calculation look. "Are you okay? I know that's a lot to take in right now".

"I, think so" Misty managed to get out. The part that stood out the most to her was that it had been three days and Ash had barely slept because of her. But he and Brock were fine, everyone got out okay, and the evil Master and Mistress were in jail. "Thank you" Misty said gratefully to Ash.

"Why?" he looked confused.

"For taking care of me at the mansion and for staying with me now. If feel bad you haven't slept" Misty told him simply.

Ash blushed a bit and scratched the back of his head. He couldn't suppress a yawn however; it seemed even the mention of sleep made him tired. "No problem. Sleep would have been impossible, even if I wanted to. I would worry to much".

Misty looked down, touched his level of concern. "Still" she started.

"Look" Ash stood and stretched, bones creaking. "You would have done the same for me, right?"

"Right" Misty nodded quickly.

"Consider us even then" Ash reached up to clasp his hands above his head. "Do you want to get up and stretch? Nurse Joy came in a while ago and said you were doing fine".

"Yeah! I'm tired of sleeping!" Misty pushed her legs around so her feet touched the floor and stood up. She started to sway and would have fallen back down if Ash hadn't put his hand on her back to steady her.

"You okay?" he asked her worriedly.

"Fine" she placed an arm across Ash's shoulders to lessen the weight on her legs. Misty smiled cutely at him. "Now I'm perfect!" She looked down at the thin linen robe she was wearing and said, "Well, almost perfect".

"Don't worry, Joy found some sweats you can borrow. I think our party clothes are getting washed" Ash told her and steered her towards a table that indeed had navy sweats and a white sweatshirt on it. Misty now noticed that Ash was wearing baggy black pants and a gray t-shirt.

"Thanks, I'll change and be out in a minute" Misty let go of him and moved to the clothes.

"Sure you're okay?" Ash pressed.

"Yep, I'll be right out" she flapped a hand at him.

"Darn, no elastic band" she mumbled to herself as he closed the door. Ash grinned. He always liked Misty with her hair down. It even looked cute when it was all messy from being slept on.

After dressing, Misty went outside the room and saw Ash leaning against the wall.

"I think Pikachu and Eevee are in the garden out back" he came over so she could put her arm around his shoulder again.

She nodded and the two slowly made their way down the hall and out into the back of the Pokemon Center. It was very large with a pond a little ways to their left for water pokemon and a large walk through grove spread out in front of them. At the beginning of the grove and to the right were some cherry blossom trees with a small bench underneath them. Ash guided Misty that way and sat down next to her after making sure his friend was settled.

As soon as the two sat down a yellow blur and a brown one raced over to them. The yellow one rammed into Ash's stomach and the brown blur jumped more carefully onto Misty's lap.

"Oh Eevee!" Misty snuggled her face into the ruff of her pokemon's neck. "Thank you so much. You were great!"

"Eevee" she responded giving Misty's chin a reassuring lick.

"Pika!" Pikachu was lecturing Ash about something. "Pika, chu pikachu pipi chu pika pikapi pikachupi!"

"Sorry Pikachu" Ash scratched his electrical cheek sack from where the mouse sat on his shoulder. "I couldn't just leave her though".

"Who?" Misty questioned. Eevee cocked her head to the side and mewed.

"You" Ash explained causing a blush to rise on Misty's face. "Pokemon aren't allowed in the medical rooms. I didn't really leave that area so I haven't seen Pikachu or my other pokemon in a while".

"Oh" Misty was silent. He had done so much just for her! Usually Ash and Pikachu were inseparable! Knowing this made Misty feel warm inside, knowing that he cared that much.

"So how did you survive? The hyper beam I mean?" Misty asked her companion.

"Eevee saved me" Ash left of stroking Pikachu to give Eevee a pat. "She jumped in from of me and Pikachu and used protect to divert the beam. It was a really powerful shield" he complimented.

"Thank you Eevee" Misty hugged her close. "Thank you for saving something so important to me" she added in a whisper.

Eevee muzzled Misty's cheek and mewed a reply. Misty smiled then remembered, "My other pokemon! And what happened to Bulbasaur and Cynaquil?"

"Mine are inside being healed" Ash said as Eevee flicked her tail under Misty's nose. There, at the base of it, was Misty's pokeball bracelet.

"You're just full of surprises Eevee!" Misty laughed and took the bracelet. She then enlarged the pokeballs and called "Corsola, Politoad, come on out!"

Corsola and Politoad were overjoyed to see their mistress up and better. After thanking them for their help in the battle, Misty let them go play in the pond where other water pokemon frolicked. Eevee and Pikachu decided to stay where they were to make sure their trainers didn't try anything foolish again.

Misty sighed, relaxed. She was fine, Ash was fine, he was here with her, and her pokemon were okay. Everything was turning out all right. The recent healing and warm sunlight made her drowsy, and it didn't help when Ash put his arm comfortingly around her shoulders. Misty gave in to the urge to lay her head on Ash's shoulders. Even a few weeks ago she wouldn't have dared to do this, but things were different. If the event at the mansion had done any good it had at least brought Ash and Misty even closer together. This, she could get used to. If only she wasn't so afraid of spoiling their moments with her confession. What if he didn't feel the same? There goes a wonderful friendship down the tubes.

Ash felt her lean onto his shoulder and the warm tingly sensation he had experienced before spread from the contact area out. He was glad that Misty was here and under his arm. He felt like he could protect her that way, and it was a good excuse for getting close to her. For the past few weeks Ash couldn't help gravitating towards Misty more than usual. Every time he was close it was like things were brighter, happier, better. She softened his senses but made them perfectly clear and sharp at the same time. It was so confusing trying to put whatever he felt into words or to figure it out so Ash just went with it back then.

The feelings intensified when they were at the mansion, and by the time they got out, Ash didn't want Misty leaving his sight. To be without her was to be without purpose. Ash still hadn't figured out why his stomach flip-flopped when she looked at him or why he found himself thinking she was cute when she was crying until Nurse Joy saw them together last night. Ash had been thinking since he woke up. What was the source of that wonderful feeling that shot through his body every time Misty touched him? It made him feel so happy and caused a goofy grin to come on his face. Did Misty ever feel like this? What about Brock? Ash had seen Brock wear a happy-go-lucky smile each time he saw some beautiful girl and tried to hit on her.

So, if Ash was portraying some of the same symptoms Brock did, does that mean he's going to start hitting on every girl? Ash doubted this. He had come in close contact with not only strange girls but also his friends Duplica and Suzie during the past few days and had felt nothing out of the ordinary. It was only around Misty that he got this way. The pounding heart, the glassy eyes, and of course the many blushes. And it had only started these last few weeks. Did that mean that he was starting to like Misty more? True, he enjoyed spending time with her now more than ever. He loved to hear her talk, laugh, and even be sarcastic. Seeing her cry hurt him terribly and only made him want to protect her more. Yet even when she cried she was beautiful as he found out yesterday.

Realizing what he was thinking, Ash's brain screeched to a halt. _"Oh man," _he thought. _"I think I like Misty. As in _really like_ Misty"_

Now that he knew he liked her, what next? Should he tell her? But what if Misty didn't feel the same? Would they still be friends? He knew that she had been acting extra friendly towards him for a while, but what did that mean? Maybe she was just trying to become better friends. After all the risks and losses Ash had experienced in the past few days he didn't want to ruin something so precious to him as Misty's friendship. Besides, he was enjoying himself immensely right now. Maybe he would tell her later, and ask Brock if he knew how Misty felt.

Ash hadn't realized that he too had closed his eyes and that his head lay on top of Misty's until a voice said with a tone of wicked humor, "Comfy?"

The boy opened his eyes briefly before closing them again after seeing his smirking, spiky haired friend.

"Yes" he answered shortly. Ash tried to go back into dreamland but he could feel Brock's stare still on him. "You can't take a hint, can you?" he asked a little annoyed.

"Not when I'm witnessing something I thought should have happened years ago," Brock grinned evilly.

Ash snorted and was about to retort when Misty stirred. She looked at Brock, looked up at Ash, and blushed lightly at the thought of someone catching them like this. But she was too comfy and tired to move so she opted for insulting Brock to get rid of the embarrassment.

"Jealous I found a comfy head rest and you didn't, Brock?" Misty taunted, blushing still.

Ash blushed at her comment and Brock snickered at the two.

_"Okaaaay. _That _didn't really work as planned"._ She thought quickly. "If I wasn't so drained I would smack you right now" when all else fails, go for a physical threat. Misty poked Ash in the side. "Go smack him for me" she ordered.

"I can't" Ash whined. "If I move, then your head falls. Plus, I'm tired too. Hey Pikachu," Ash tickled the pokemon under his chin. "Wanna get rid of some excess electricity?"

"No, no, I was just coming to say I'm leaving" Brock backed up hands out in front of him to ward off the coming attack.

"What?!" Ash and Misty sat up straight.

"You're leaving?" Ash demanded.

"Yeah, sorry. But Suzie has to head back to her shop and invited me to go along. I thought you guys might understand" Brock said but it sounded more like a question.

"Of course we do" Misty got up slowly and gave her elder friend a hug. "I'm so happy for you, but I'm going to miss you terribly!"

"I'll miss you too Misty. Hey, maybe some day I'll get the chance to groom the water master's famous pokemon! And you can always swing by and say hi!" Brock tried to keep his tone up beat.

Misty laughed and released him. Ash held out his hand and Brock gave him a one armed hug.

"I'll miss you too man" Ash said quietly. Brock was always his mentor, his guide, the older and wiser friend he could count on. It would be really different without him around.

"Same here. It's gonna be really weird for us all to be on our own huh?" Brock commented.

"Uh, what are you talking about Brock?" Ash asked mystified. He shared a glance with Misty; she was just as confused as he was.

Brock shrugged. "Well, I'm going to go with Suzie, you Ash I'm assuming will find the next league, and Misty has to go take over Cerulean Gym for her sisters".

Ash's mouth fell open. He turned back to Misty to see she had the same reaction.

_"Oh no!" _they wailed inside. Looks of horror, pain, and shock were present on their faces. Both had completely forgotten about the cruise Misty's sisters were going on. Misty felt like her whole world was crumbling away.

"Brock!" a feminine call sounded causing Brock to grin.

"Be right there Suzie!" he yelled back happily. He hugged each of his stunned friends once more and jogged away, saying over his shoulder as he left, "Now you two don't try anything while I'm away, or get it on camera for me!"

Ash;s spirits couldn't be lower. First Brock had to leave, and now he remembered that Misty had to go as well! Could there be anything worse? The one person he figured out he cared for more than anyone else was being grounded for a year, or however long the stupid cruise was.

"I forgot" Misty's hushed tones made Ash look at her. She was still staring at the spot where Brock had been but was looking right through it. Her eyes were glazed and unfocused. "I forgot I have to… to…"

"Leave?" Ash spat the word out with distaste. "Me too. Why can't your sisters just accept the responsibility of being gym leaders?"

It was a rhetorical question, both of them knew that the three sensational sisters didn't have an ounce of what it took to be serious.

Misty sat back down on the bench, her shoulders slumped. Ash stared at the ground for a while before he too sat down. The life without Misty he had imagined was becoming a reality.

"So, when do you have to go?" Ash asked dully. "_Please don't say tomorrow! Please don't say tomorrow! Please don't say tomorrow!"_

"Well, a couple of weeks ago they wanted me back in three weeks. So we went to Pallet, stayed there a while, and then we had that party, and now we've been here for some time. So," Misty counted the days in her head. Once, twice, three times. Just to make sure she didn't calculate wrong and over count how long it had been.

Ash got impatient waiting for an answer that would decide if he had a few more days left to be happy.

"Well?" he pressed, agitated.

"Sorry I'm taking so long Mr. I-want-the-answer-right-away!" Misty snapped. "If you want to know so bad figure it out yourself! I don't know why you don't use your brain more. Maybe if you did we wouldn't have gotten lost as much! Maybe you would have been the winner at the Silver Conference instead of just the top eight!" Misty stood and yelled at him. She really wasn't angry at Ash; just angry at the situation she was in. And this was how she vented her feelings.

"Well excuse me!" Ash stood as well and clenched his fists. "I thought I'd let you figure it out because _you _always said you were smarter and knew just what to do! Even if it wasn't right!"

"I never said that!" Misty got all up in his face. "I just have more common sense then you do!"

"See? There you go again! You were always putting me down, calling me stupid and dense!" Ash yelled back.

"Because you were Ash!" Misty shrieked.

"Why do I even put up with you?" he roared. "Maybe it will be better when you're gone!"

"I was just thinking the same thing!" Misty said icily. "I'll tell you what, I'll leave right now!" with that she whirled around and stalked off into the grove. Eevee had hopped off her laugh when they had said goodbye to Brock and Pikachu had led her away when the fighting started. He knew what happened when Ash and Misty fought.

Ash watched her go with angry satisfaction. He continued to stew in his own frustration and revel in the absence of her presence until their argument came back to him. What had started it? Him asking a little testily when she would have to leave? He was only testy because he was annoyed that her sisters needed her back home. She snapped back, and soon they were arguing passionately. Ash rubbed his eyes with his palms groaning. Misty was right. He _was _stupid. Here he was picking a fight with his best friend who was leaving very soon. And he had just ticked he off and made her leave sooner. Ash started running down the path Misty had trodden a few minutes earlier.

Misty sighed, slowing down. Why did she always let her anger get the better of her? It was as if there was one part of her that was detached and watching angry Misty chew out some helpless victim during an argument but couldn't intervene. And that victim was usually Ash. Misty always felt sorry after her outbursts, but she was proud too. That meant apologies where few and far between. But this time pride must be swallowed. She didn't want the last time she saw Ash to be filled with fighting. That would be awful to look back and have it as a memory of their final days together. Misty turned and began to sprint back in the direction she had come She ran for a while, keeping her pace as the sun started to set. What if he had left?

"Ash!" she called out worried she had missed him. "Ash!"

"Misty!" Ash's voice was filled with relief. He came into sight, jogging up to her. They slowed and stood a few feet away, both at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry" Misty blurted out. "I didn't mean to snap back. I was just upset. I don't, didn't, think you were stupid. Dense, sometimes, but not anymore. I'm really sorry" she had been looking at the ground, but met his gaze on the last sorry to let him know she was serious.

"I'm sorry too" Ash told her sincerely. "I was agitated as well. And you didn't always want to be right. Or put me down" he was surprised she had apologized first. Usually Misty wasn't one to do things like that.

"Friends?" she gave him a small smile and stuck out her hand so that they could shake on it.

Ash, instead of shaking her hand, pulled Misty into a tight hug to which she responded to just as warmly. He couldn't help himself; Misty was growing more and more huggable. He would use every chance he got to wrap his arms around her from now on.

"The day after tomorrow" she whispered quietly into his shoulder.

"What?" Ash was torn away from his contemplation on how well Misty fit in his arms and under his head that he didn't catch what she said.

"The day after tomorrow is when I have to leave" Misty released Ash.

It was already early evening, so they would have one last day together. How cruel fate was. He had prayed she wouldn't leave tomorrow, so instead she was leaving the day after. _"Someone up there must be having a good laugh," _he thought murderously.

"But that's so early!" he complained aloud. "Don't you have more time than that? We didn't get _that_ lost coming to Pallet!"

Misty laughed softly at his joke but shook her head. "No, we have to go back to your house to pick up Togepi and the other pokemon, then I have to walk from there to the gym".

"Oh, right" Ash said dejectedly. Then he brightened a bit. "I can go with you to Cerulean though!"

Misty sighed. "Ash, I don't want you to go all that way if it puts off your own journey. I'm sure there's some other league just starting that you can go to when I'm gone".

Ash frowned at her. "Spending as much time with you as possible is what's important to me".

Misty gazed at him, mouth open for a moment. _"Did he really just say that?"_ she thought. Then she blushed, _"He probably only thinks of you as a friend and wants to hang around someone now that Brock's gone". _"Ash, I would feel guilty if there was an opportunity for you to go and you didn't take it. I don't want that guilt hanging over my head when I'm staying at the gym!"

Ash was persistent, "But you made me promise not to leave you!"

"Not unless I told you to" Misty corrected. "And now I'm telling you if there is an opportunity for you to go and win more gym badges you will take it instead of walking me home" Misty stared hard at him until Ash looked away.

"Fine" he grumbled. "I was only trying to be nice".

"I know," Misty smiled. "And thank you".

They stood where they were, not sure what to do, but neither wanting to go back in the hospital. That would mean facing the reality that it was getting late and they had to get ready for the journey ahead of them tomorrow.

"Well, do you feel up to some more walking?" Ash inquired. Misty nodded readily, anything to stay out longer.

They began to walk down the grove, silent at first, but soon talking about all the good times they had in the past. This helped distract them from Misty's leaving and they passed an hour just walking and talking. This was something Ash and Misty rarely did together and enjoyed it greatly. Talk of how they met soon led to what their lives were like before that fateful day. Misty was sad she had never asked Ash about his life before. Just as she had to go was when she was getting to know him the best. It sucked. Needing comfort, Misty inched her hand closer and closer to the boy's next to her. Closer, closer, soon they were centimeters apart. Misty gathered her courage and was about to grab Ash's hand when it shifted towards hers and their fingertips brushed. Both of them looked down and blushed, stories put on hold. Misty was extremely embarrassed and was going to start another conversation to cover it up when a warm hand grasped her own. Misty turned her surprised face to meet Ash's smiling one. Giving her hand a little squeeze, he continued his story about how Gary pushed him into Professor Oak's pond that was full of Krabby.

Hand in hand the two strolled through the rest of the trees until they reached a dead end. It was a clearing with little pond and a small waterfall trickling down some strategically placed rocks into the calm liquid below. Low trees surrounded the water making a natural alcove.

"Can we just sit here for a bit?" Misty turned to Ash. "I'm kinda tired; I guess I'm not fully back to normal yet".

"Sure, you're going to need all your strength for the next couple of days anyway" Ash stated sadly. Misty slumped under one of the trees by the water's edge and closed her eyes. Ash sat down beside her.

"Will you keep telling me what you used to do as a kid?" Misty pleaded.

"Sure" Ash tilted his head back to look at the sky. "So, when I was seven I was completely crazy about Rattata believe it or not. Unfortunately…"

Ash talked on continuously for a long time. He just rambled on, not really thinking too much about what he was saying. It was like time was suspended as long as he kept talking. But even with his adventurous younger self providing many tales to tell, Ash was running out. After he recounted the time Gary had tricked him into unleashing an angry Spearow into Professor Oak's lab there was nothing left to say.

"What about you Misty? I haven't heard a lot about what it was like growing up in a gym". The boy turned to his companion, expecting to hear something along the lines of how horrible it was to have three older sisters. Instead, Ash got a soft exhale of breath and the quiet mumbling of a sleeping Misty.

Her red hair fell into her face a bit, having no hair band to capture the untamed locks in a ponytail. One shoulder supported her head, her hands were tucked into her lap and her knees were drawn against her chest. Ash stared at the sleeping Misty who looked so vulnerable and so innocent when not awake. _"And cute"_ the thought occurred to him. _"Though she's beautiful awake too". _

Ash blushed even though he was only thinking it and hadn't said anything out loud. Feeling it would be a bit awkward to be caught staring at her if she woke up, Ash turned his gaze to the pond. It must have gotten very late for the water now held a picture of the moon on its surface. He could see some Whooper and Quagsire playing by the small waterfall. They needed to get back to the Pokemon Center; otherwise they wouldn't want to get up tomorrow. Ash turned back to Misty, prepared to shake her awake, but couldn't. She just looked so peaceful and happy sitting there that he didn't want to disturb her. A few minutes of indecisiveness passed where Ash tried to figure out what to do. He came to a decision; there was no other way. He slipped one arm under her bent knees and the other around the middle of her back, made sure both where secure, and lifted her up. Ash cradled her in his arms, pressing her skinny body against his chest. Luckily he had had a growth spurt so Misty was smaller than he was now. Ash was surprised at how light the girl was. She was very petite and dainty, without the attitude of course. But the lithe body fit perfectly in his arms, and it felt so right to be holding her again.

This brought another blush to Ash's face and made him glad that it was dark and they were alone. Yet he couldn't ignore the fact that his heart was singing in joy because she was so close. Eventually Ash forgot his embarrassment and concentrated all his senses to the girl in his arms. His feet led him without thinking back to the Pokemon Center, and by the time they got there Ash was beat. He was much too tired to remember where Misty's room was but saw a large couch in the lobby area. He went over and laid Misty on one part then laid down on the opposite end. Ash was fast asleep when a Chansey making nightly rounds pulled a blanket over him and another over Misty.

"Ash" sweet dulcet tones drifted into his dreams. "Ash, wake up".

"Why?" he whined, still half asleep.

"Because I said so!" scoffed the voice. "And because we have to leave, and if you're not ready, I'll leave without you".

"What?!" Ash scrambled up and in his haste fell off the couch. "Oww!" he rubbed his bruised head, then glared up at Misty. "Don't joke about that!"

She blinked. "Sorry, you weren't waking up" She eyed him suspiciously. "What were you dreaming so deeply about anyway?"

"Nothing" Ash's face went red and he got to his feet, trying to hide it by gathering his blanket. Misty shrugged.

"We have to eat and then change out of these clothes and back into our party ones. The Center can't afford to give these sweats out".

"Alright" he agreed and the two went about preparing to go back to Pallet Town. Soon they were dressed and had their pokemon. Misty put Eevee back in her pokeball for a long, well deserved rest along with Politoad and Corsola. Ash gathered Bulbasaur's and Cyndaquil's pokeballs and called Pikachu over. Misty looked in a nearby mirror and gave a slight grimace.

"We are going to look so weird walking through Viridian Forest and Pallet Town like this," she informed the boy who was half a stage behind her in getting ready.

"Maybe you'll scare the bugs away Misty!" Ash teased her. He ducked her backhand aimed at his head. "What? I though you would be happy! You usually don't like bugs!"

"Ash Ketchum you are so annoying!" Misty yelled and stomped her foot on his. Unluckily for Ash, Misty was wearing her black stilettos, the kind where the heels form points at the bottom.

"Never mock a girl in high heels!" Misty lectured Ash as he hopped around on one foot.

"Jeez I'm sor-ry!" he grumbled massaging his wounded appendage.

"Are you two leaving?" Nurse Joy approached them.

"Yes," Misty faced her. "Thank you so much for all your help. I really appreciate all you've done for us, me especially".

You obviously don't appreciate all _I've _done for you" Ash walked up from behind Misty exaggerating the carefulness with which he used the stomped on foot.

Misty rolled her eyes and Joy stifled a giggle. "He's grateful too" Misty assured the nurse.

"I know" Nurse Joy smiled. "If you're ever in the area, please stop in! Though I hope the next time is under better circumstances".

Misty smiled weakly. "I'll see you sooner than you might think. I can stop back through here again in a few days".

The woman cocked her head to the side. "Really? Why?"

"I have to go back home to Cerulean" Misty told her. "I'm just picking up my other pokemon at Ash's house in Pallet and then coming back".

"You might see me too" Ash joined the conversation. "I'll be walking Misty home".

"Maybe" Misty shot Ash a look.

"That's a long way to go to walk someone home," Nurse Joy pointed out.

"To some people" Ash shifted uncomfortably. "Not to me. Thanks again Nurse Joy! Come one Pikachu, let's go!"

"Thanks!" Misty called out over her shoulder as she followed Ash out the front doors.

"No problem! Goodbye!" Joy waved to them.

Misty and Ash started walking, Pikachu hitching a ride on Ash's shoulder. It felt weird to Misty not to have Togepi or Eevee to hold on to, but Togepi wasn't there and Eevee was resting. With nothing to occupy them, her hands hung freely at her side, brushing her dress every one in a while.

Ash tried to think of something to say but nothing presented itself as good conversation material. The only thing he could think of was how this might be the last time he would travel with Misty, for a long time at least. There was a nagging voice at the back of his head telling him it was going to be impossible for him to go back to Cerulean with his friend.

_"Wait," _he thought. _"If this is the last time I'm going to see Misty for a whole year, should I tell her how I feel? I don't want to ruin any of the little time we have left though. And what about writing to each other while we're apart? Could it be best if I don't say anything? But, it hurts to keep it in. Arg! Why does this have to be so confusing?"_

Ash was so busy arguing with himself he didn't notice that they had entered Viridian Forest. Misty noticed, and told herself to stop being such a baby for being scared of bug pokemon. Misty couldn't help it though, the forest looked so spooky and those gross bugs just popped up everywhere. Her senses heighten because of her fear; Misty heard a rustle coming from a bush somewhere behind them. She stifled a shriek, until she remembered what happened at the mansion. Those men had been following them, which meant the rustle she heard in the forest room must have been one of them! Which could mean… it was someone bad following them!

Misty let out a scream and jumped on Ash who yelped in surprise. A flock of Pidgey were startled out of the trees and the Rattata that had been looking for berries in the bush behind them ran out between Ash and Misty's feet.

Ash looked at Misty with a look that was a cross between 'are you okay?' and 'what the hell was that for?'

Misty blushed and scrambled off of Ash stammering, "I-I heard something in the shrubs and I remembered hearing the same noise at the mansion in the forest room. Those men had been trailing us then, so I thought- Well…" she dwindled off highly embarrassed.

Ash gave her a quick reassuring hug and said, "Misty, they're probably in Saffron City by now awaiting trial or in jail. There is no one here but me, you, and the pokemon. Okay?"

"Yeah," she muttered, still bright red. Ash just smiled and took her hand.

Misty glanced at their entwined hands and felt happier and safer. If she was going to make a fool of herself at least she got to hold Ash's hand.

They continued on in silence, both minds trying to accept that this was goodbye. Ash was still working on his inner struggle of whether he should tell her or not and Misty was glumly resigning herself to the fact that Ash would probably get himself fished out of a river by some other cute girl and they would fall in love.

An hour later Misty's feet were killing her. Twenty minutes before she had taken off her heels and carried them in her free hand, but the blisters they had caused still remained. It hurt like hell every time she stepped on a rock or twig and the hard ground wasn't much better.

Ash broke out of his thinking trance _(should I tell her? Should I not?)_ in time to see Misty wince and hiss in discomfort.

"What's wrong?" he queried concernedly.

"Nothing, my feet hurt a little, that's all" Misty dismissed the issue quickly. She wasn't going to complain, she was too strong for that.

Ash stopped and Misty stopped too since her hand was practically glued to Ash's.

"Here, get on" Ash dropped her hand and lowered himself to one knee. Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and looked at Misty, waiting for her to take his spot.

"What?" Misty looked at him confused.

Ash sighed. "I'm giving you a piggy back ride. Your feet are obviously killing you. Just get on and I'll carry you the rest of the way".

"Oh, no, Ash you don't have to really" Misty backed up. As much as she wanted to accept, she didn't think her face would ever get back to its normal color if she did. "It only hurts a tiny bit".

"Still, get on. I don't like seeing you hurt. Even if it's a 'tiny bit', which I can tell it isn't" Ash replied. When she didn't move, he rolled his eyes and said, "Do you want me to carry you bridal style? Because I will if I have to".

"I'm good!" she said hurrying over. The color her face would turn now was nothing to what it would look like being carried like that!

Misty gently wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and he slowly stood up, making sure to grab her legs so she wouldn't fall off.

_"Good thing my dress ripped a little" _Misty mused. _"This does feel a lot better. No pain and closer to Ash"._

Ash was humming happily inside. "Alright, next stop, Pallet Town!" he hoisted her up to get a better grip and ran off. Misty screamed in delight and hung on as they went crashing through the woods, Pikachu scampering behind them.

Ash could only keep that pace up for so long however and soon was reduced to a walk. Misty clung tightly to his neck and allowed herself to rest her head by his ear. Ash could feel her breath tickling the little hairs in his ear and had to suppress himself from shivering. As much as he was enjoying this, it was getting hard to keep moving. Misty wasn't a heavy load but the distance was long and Ash weary. It was mid-afternoon and they were only in the heart of the forest. _"At this rate,"_ Ash thought, _"We'll never make it home in time"._

Misty was thinking along the same lines when she heard a huge flapping noise.

"Ash, do you hear that?" she whispered. Repressing shivers again, Ash strained his ears to see if he could hear it too. There it was, that flapping sound. But what was it? Drafts of air started blowing through the clearing they were in and the trees started rustling.

"Wing beats" Ash came to the conclusion. "It's some kind of flying pokemon".

As if to prove him right, a large bird soared down from the sky and alighted on the ground in front of them.

"Pidgeot!" Ash yelled in joy and surprise. He almost dropped Misty but remembered to set her down before bounding over to his old friend.

"Pidget, Pidgeot" the bird crooned to his old master.

"I missed you too buddy" Ash hugged his feathered friend. Pikachu jumped onto Pidgeot's back and started yammering away at it, filling it in on all it had missed.

Misty smiled at the reunion between boy and pokemon before walking up and saying hello.

Ash was struck with a sudden idea. "Hey Pidgeot, can you carry more than one person on your back at a time?"

"Pig" it nodded its plumed head.

"Would you mind giving Misty, Pikachu, and me a ride to Pallet Town then? I can understand if you need to stay with your flock" Ash asked politely.

"Pigeot!" it screeched and by way of answer crouched down so that they could hop on.

"Thanks!" Ash said brightly and clambered on. Misty hung back, unsure.

"Um, Ash? Is this really safe?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course!" he beamed at her. "Just sit right in front of me and grip Pidgeot's feathers. I'll make sure you're secure".

"Alright, if you say so" Misty swung up onto the great bird and gripped the soft feathers. Arms snaked around her waist to encircle her and hold firmly on.

"Okay Pidgeot, let's fly!" Ash yelled and they were off to Pallet Town.

* * *

_Hokay, so, as I said before, I put aside a TON of work to put this up. So please people, review! I passed the 1,000 hit mark and the 100 page mark on word. Hurray!_


	11. Chapter 11: Hoenn Alone?

Ages: Ash- 15; Misty-15; Gary-16; Mrs. Ketchum- older than 40

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! T-T

_Hey all! No, I didn't write all of this in one day, I do have a life! I wrote this a while ago because I was bored with the middle part and really wanted to write the ending. So I added and fixed some stuff and here it is! Thanks SOO much to everyone who reviewed! I love you all lots! ;-)_

_On with the story_

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Hoenn Alone?

Misty walked back into Ash's room after changing into her light blue pajamas. She shuffled inside, looking down at the floor. Her talk with Mrs. Ketchum that had ended a few minutes ago was still running through her head.

_"You love him, don't you?"_

_"Yes," Misty decided she was done denying it. "He has been my best friend. He has done so much for me, especially in these past few days. He was my first true friend, and now I have to leave him behind. It hurts so bad! I feel like I'm abandoning him!"_

_"Misty, I am sure he wouldn't want you to feel like that. I know my son, and I can tell he cares for you very much. He was so worried about you when you were in the hospital. I called as soon as I knew what was going on, and begged him to come home. But he wouldn't leave you, wouldn't dream of it. Just now you saw how upset he was when you said he couldn't travel home with you. And it hasn't been just now that he has started to care. I could tell before all this that you were a very important person to him"._

_"Really? Do you think Ash cares that much about me?"_

_"Of course dear. I am sure if you were to tell him what you told me, he would reciprocate your affections"_

_"But I can't tell him!"_

_"Why ever not?"_

_"Because, if he told me he loves me, I would be in torture the whole time I was apart from him. I couldn't bare it! It would be worse than a million thunderbolts all at once! I have lived with this one-sided love for a while, I can live with it some more"_

Misty looked up at a slight rustling. She saw a pull out bed in the corner by the T.V., and a young boy sprawled on it. He had a frown on his face, black hair even messier from all the tossing and turning. His loyal Pikachu was nestled at the foot of his bed sleeping more easily than his 's eyes softened and a small smile crept onto her face. He had proclaimed that the guest room should go to the pokemon that had been with them at the mansion because they had been through so much for them, so he would have to sleep in his room with Misty. Misty suspected this was just because he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. It was really touching, and cute. Oh how she was going to miss him! Misty walked over to Ash's side and crouched down so she could look him in the face. A tentative hand stretched out and brushed back stands of ebony hair from his eyes. At her touch, the frown was smoothed into a contented expression.

"Ash, I will miss you so much. And if you do love me, please don't say anything. It would break my heart" Misty chuckled sadly. "Imagine, the one thing I want to hear the most is the thing that gives me the greatest grief. What a cruel world".

With that, Misty got up and climbed into Ash's empty bed for the last time. Togepi was on the ground near by, buried in a nest of blankets. The girl plucked him from the folds and cuddled the pokemon to her chest. Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes. Misty sniffed, trying to hold them back. But it was no use. The sniff only brought in the comforting sent of Ash and his pillows. This set her over the edge, and she quietly cried herself to sleep while scenes from dinner flitted through her mind.

_(Flash back to about three hours before)_

_"Mom, we're home!!" Ash rang out stepping through the front door. "Oof!"_

_As soon as he got inside his mother had engulfed him in a huge hug complete with shirt-drenching tears._

_"You are never leaving this house again!" she sobbed into his hair._

_After Misty had convinced Mrs. Ketchum to let go of her son who was slowly turning blue in the face, they all sat down. Deliah kept on hand firmly locked on Ash's and didn't say a thing through the whole explanation of what exactly had happened. Only at one part did she interrupt, when Ash got to the part where Misty had been tortured. She then let go of her son and gripped Misty in a fierce hug. The girl responded accordingly. It had been so long since she'd been hugged like that. She missed her mother, but Mrs. Ketchum was like an adoptive mother to her. When Deliah had stopped crying Ash went on and finished the story. _

_"Well, I'm just going to go burn that ticket then!" Ash's mom got up in a huff and went into the kitchen._

_"What?" He followed her confused._

_Mrs. Ketchum sighed. "Though, I suppose you wouldn't like that. You did get out of there alive, and will have Pikachu with you. I guess it wouldn't be fair of me to keep you here when you could be there"._

_"Mom," Ash's confusion grew. "What are you talking about?"_

_Mrs. Ketchum went to a drawer and returned with a slip of paper. She handed it to Ash quietly and Misty looked over his shoulder to read it._

_Ash's heart sunk as soon as he saw it. _"I wish she would have burned it," _he thought wistfully. _

_"I know you'll probably want to go to Hoenn sweetie. Professor Oak gave that to me the night you left, and as soon as I saw it I knew my baby was going to leave again. After what just happened I don't want you to go, yet I want you to be happy. So I got you some supplies for the trip" Deliah studied his face. She thought he would be really excited and start jumping around. Instead he stood there, glaring at the ticket sullenly, as if he had swallowed something unpleasant._

_"This, is great Ash" Misty forced out. She knew this was going to happen, she knew he wasn't going to Cerulean with her. But the heartbreak wasn't something she could have been prepared for._

_"Are you okay honey?" Ash's mom asked concerned._

_"Yeah, I'm, fine" Ash said sadly,_

_"Okay, well, I'm just going to finish making dinner. You two can go freshen up, alright?"_

_"Sure Mrs. K" Misty had to put on a fake smile and answer for both of them. She nudged Ash and he turned to go upstairs. She followed him, smile slipping off her face._

_The two went into Ash's room to find Pikachu curled up on the bed with Togepi. Misty smiled for real this time at the heartwarming scene. Togepi woke up and trilled when it saw its mother. Misty picked her baby up and cuddled him, happy to be reunited._

_"I'll still walk you home" Ash's quiet voice came from behind her._

_Misty sighed. "Ash, the ferry leaves the day after tomorrow. That is NOT enough time to get to Cerulean and back"._

_Ash frowned. "We can take Pidgeot," he argued._

_"Do you know how tired Pidgeot would get carrying two people all that way? And don't forget, he has to take care of his flock too. It just won't work Ash"._

_"Well then I'll miss the ferry! There has to be another one going soon!" Ash was trying to find a way around this impediment. _

_"No" Misty said firmly. "I told you, you get the opportunity to go, and you take it"._

_"But I don't want to!" Ash almost yelled. "I want to stay with you as long as I can!"_

_"But Ash, you love traveling! As soon as you get to Hoenn, you'll find a bunch of new pokemon and make new friends. You'll have fun, and forget about me" Misty added the last part very quietly, but Ash still heard her._

_"No! I might make new friends, but I would never forget my old ones!" he said harshly._

_Misty's heart was happy to hear that but her brain scoffed at his words. "It doesn't matter anyway," she told him, looking down at Togepi. "You're still going"._

_"You can't make me," he pointed out mulishly. _

_"No. But if you go with me then you're breaking your promise. I told you to go if you could. Are you going to go back on your word to your best friend?" Misty challenged. She knew this would get him. Ash would _never _break a promise, especially not to his friends. Especially not to her. She had just succeeded, but it felt like the worst defeat._

_"Fine" he grumbled and left the room. Misty sat on the bed and hugged Togepi to her. She didn't like doing this to Ash, but it was necessary. If he was going to be a pokemon master he had to go. _

_She was playing with Togepi, trying to get her mind off tomorrow, when Ash came back in. She was preparing herself for another round of arguing, but after seeing his face she knew that she wouldn't have to. It was sad, but determined. He had relented to the fact he was going. _

_"Mom says dinner is ready" he told the floor._

_Misty set Togepi back on the bed and went over to him. She put her hand lightly on his shoulder to get him to look up at her. She offered him a small smile and said, "We can still write you know. I won't have much to do so you'll have to keep me amused with stories about Hoenn and how you won all your gym badges"._

_Ash only nodded, then left. He was silent through all of dinner much to the confusion of his mother and went to bed right after he told her about letting the pokemon sleep in the guest room._

_(End flash back)_

"Oh Ash" Misty whispered before sleep claimed her.

Ash woke up in the same gloom that possessed him last night. It seemed impossible to break the spell that kept his spirits down. What good was coming? Misty was leaving, and he couldn't even walk her home. The ferry left the next day, there was no way to fly to Cerulean and back in one day, not even on Pidgeot. Ash remembered last night and felt a guilty twinge in his stomach. He had gone to bed after arguing with Misty again about going to Hoenn. Ash was sorry that he had argued with her in the precious time they had left.

He got up and dressed sullenly, then went down stairs. He turned automatically into the kitchen area and saw Misty sitting at the table, staring down at her pancakes as if they were some disgusting alien concoction. He walked over and slumped into the chair beside her. She didn't recognize his presence.

"I'm really sorry for fighting with you last night Mist" Ash looked down at the empty plate before him. "I told you I don't like to yell at you, and I don't. I was just really, upset I guess".

Misty still didn't say anything. Inside, she was begging, _"Please Ash, please stop being so nice. This is just making it so much harder"._

Ash looked up at the girl beside him. She hadn't shifted her gaze. "Can I at least walk with you to the end of Pallet?" his voice sounded like a whine.

"Sure" _Oh no! Misty why? It would have been easier to leave by yourself! But he sounded so sorry about the fight, and so frightened that I wouldn't forgive him._

"Good" Ash was relieved that she had at least allowed him that. He glanced back down at his empty plate. This was the first time in his life he wasn't hungry.

The two of them stayed like that for quite some time, each wrapped up in their own miserable thoughts. Mrs. Ketchum came in from the garden and saw them like this. It broke her heart to see the two like that. Never had her Ashy boy looked so sad, and Misty was not much better.

Misty seemed to get jolted out of her silent revere and registered that there was food on her plate. But seeing what was there only disgusted the red head even more. There was no way food was going to be possible this morning. Misty stood up and brought her plate over to the kitchen counter. Delia frowned worriedly.

"Aren't you hungry dear?" she questioned.

"No, but thank you Mrs. Ketchum" Misty told her. "I should be going anyway. My stuff is upstairs, I'll grab it and go". She turned and slowly made her way up the steps, into Ash's room, and over to her bag. Togepi was there, along with her other pokemon. The baby pokemon was still sleepy; his trainer had kept him up all night with her sobbing. Misty put him into the red sack so he could rest on their way home.

With one last look at the room that had grown to be like her second one, Misty exited into the hallway. One last walk down the hall, and one last tromp down the stairs. One last look into the living room with so many good memories. One last good bye to her other home, the one that was always open to her.

_"I will see you again," _she promised in her head. _"I will be back, in a long time. I will be back"._

Misty walked into the foyer to see Ash with Pikachu and his mom. She ran over to Mrs. Ketchum and hugged her fiercely.

"Thank you, for every thing" Misty whispered.

"Of course Misty, you can come by and visit anytime, okay?" Mrs. Ketchum told her kindly. Misty nodded and backed away. Ash sighed and opened the door. It was time to leave.

The two teens went through the door and off the porch into the road. Misty turned around as they walked away, waving to Delia and Mr. Mime as they said good-bye. Soon, she could no longer see them or hear their farewells. All that she had were her memories, and hopes for the future.

Ash and Misty walked in silence. It was like some thick fog had surrounded them that prevented them from talking. Neither could break it, so they were left alone to the mercy of their thoughts. Misty was plagued with the recollections of all the happy times she had with Ash.

Ash was battling with himself. How much did Misty mean to him? He already knew he like her a lot. Could this be love? Was love having your heart ripped in two at your friend's departure? Was love never wanting her to leave your sight? Was love looking back on the moments spent together and only wishing you had more time? Seeing only her good qualities? Wondering why you never thought she looked that beautiful before?

Yes, he decided. Yes, that had to be love. What else could feel this wonderful and so bad at the same time? The knowledge that he loved Misty sent a fire coursing through his veins. She was so sweet, so caring, and so perfect for him. The best friend one could ever hope for. But then came the ice. He could not have picked a worse time to figure this out. He loved her, but now she was leaving. For a whole year! What if she didn't love him? What if she found someone else? How could he bare part from her now? Would telling her make it better? They could always call and write to each other. But would that make up for the time they couldn't be with each other?

So where at first Ash was indecisive over whether to tell her he liked her or not, he was now trying to make a decision that had much more risk. Telling someone you loved her was much bigger news than telling that person you liked her. He got more and more anxious, so much so that he didn't notice a sign proclaiming they were at the Pallet Town limits. What he did notice was the warmth at his side was gone. Ash looked back to see Misty staring at the sign. At his gaze, she turned her eyes to him. He walked back and read what had made the usually lively eyes so dull.

END OF PALLET TOWN, VIRIDIAN CITY 2 MILES AHEAD

"Oh" Ash's voice was quiet. "I guess this is it".

"Yeah, I guess so" Misty spoke for the first time.

They both stood there, not really wanting to say goodbye. Pikachu jumped onto Misty's shoulders and murmured his farewell. Misty hugged him in her arms for a moment before letting him go. The yellow mouse hopped to the ground and went back to the sign. He could tell that his trainer and his friend needed sometime alone.

Both the humans were still silent. Finally, Misty spoke up.

"Thanks Ash. For being such a great friend. For being there for me even though I was always yelling at you and putting you down. I just want you to know, I didn't really mean any of it. You are the kindest, strongest, friendliest, funniest, most caring person I know. Thank you so much for letting me travel with you and Brock. I know I might have said I followed you for my bike but after a while I forgot about it. I just enjoyed traveling around the world with you. That was better than any old bike. I won't forget any of it" Misty was staring at the ground. If her voice didn't betray her, then her face would. One look at Ash and the waterworks would start.

"And thank you for saving me at the mansion. I was so scared until you were with me. Then I felt that I could be strong, and rescue those people. I knew that they were counting on me, but I also knew that you were Ash. And I would do anything for you; you're my best friend" she finished softly.

Ash looked at the redhead before him. He could think of nothing to say. Nothing except one thing. He wrapped his arms around her thin form and pulled her into a hug, crushing her body against his. Eyes shut tight, he rested his head against hers. Misty dug her fingers into Ash's shirt and tried to keep herself from getting it wet. Ash hugged her even closer as if by holding her there time would stop and she wouldn't have to go.

Misty felt like she was going to swoon. He had never hugged her like this before. Hell, he had barely hugged her even a little bit before now. It was so nice just to get lost in his warmth, forget about everything else. It felt so right, like finally she had found the place where she truly belonged. Her nerves flared every time Ash rubbed her back. But she had to leave, and this was making it impossible for that to happen. Misty reluctantly drew away. Ash knew this was it. His heart was hurting so bad. He had to tell her.

When she was far enough away from his chest that he could see her face, he raised one hand to her cheek, the other still on her shoulder. He raised her head up so that she had to look into his eyes. He was held captive by her ocean blue orbs for several minutes before wrenching himself back into consciousness. He stroked the side of her face with his thumb and she leaned against his palm.

"Misty, I- I have to tell you something" he whispered, leaning in closer. Misty leaned closer to Ash unconsciously, drawing nearer and nearer. Soon their noses were almost touching. Misty could feel his breath against her lips; it made her shiver. "Misty, I have to say-" another breath, another shiver. This one was so forceful and had such a spark that it wiped the haze from her mind. Misty blinked and saw brown eyes filled with such emotion. She knew that emotion. She had seen it in her reflection in mirror when she thought about Ash and read about it in books. At first she was overjoyed, and then she felt horrible. Misty closed her eyes. _No, no, no, no!_

"Ash, please don't" Misty whimpered. But he was coming even closer. She turned her head to the side and stepped back. His hand fell from her cheek and the other dropped from her shoulder. Ash stood still in shock.

"Please, Ash. Don't do this to me" Misty pleaded. She couldn't look him in the eye.

"But, Misty, I thought, I-" Ash stuttered. She didn't love him? But what about just now when she was looking at him like that? And all those times, all of those moments, that he had seen that spark in her eye when she was with him? Was that just the light? True, he had only started noticing it at the mansion and afterwards, but didn't it mean anything? Couldn't she just let him say it and _then_ say, "let's just be friends"?

"Ash, don't say anything. It will only make it worse. I can't bare it!" Misty cried out. Salt water coursed down her face.

"But Misty," Ash tried to ignore the pain that welled in his heart. He tried to reach out to her and cup her face in his hand again. He had to tell her how he felt. She had to see, had to know.

"No!" Misty shook her head. "No, stop Ash! I can't take it! I can't live knowing and then living apart from you!" with that, she pivoted and ran away. Running was always easy for her. She had run from her sisters, she had run away from her feelings to anger, and now she was running from her friend. Running allowed you to leave behind the pain and forget about everything. Or so she thought. With each step it was like another weight was being added to her heart, crushing it and breaking it into tiny pieces. Misty's legs seemed unaffected by this however, and took her swiftly from Ash who still stood there in shock.

She was gone. Just like that. She was gone and had stopped him from telling her. Maybe she didn't love him? But then why couldn't she stand knowing and living apart? If she didn't love him, wouldn't she be glad to leave? Or maybe she didn't want to live away from him with all that uneasiness between them. Ash was so confused, and so lonely. His friends were gone. His newly discovered love of his life was gone. What was the purpose of things any more? What else was there to do except mourn their loss?

Pikachu saw his trainer standing there with tears in his eyes and jumped onto his shoulder. He rubbed his yellow cheek against Ash's, giving off a little static of comfort. Ash felt it, and absent-mindedly pet Pikachu. His pokemon's rough coat slowly brought Ash out of his dark thoughts. His pokemon. They were his first love and they were his passion. He would continue to train and catch new pokemon, striving to be the best. It had been his goal to be a pokemon master, why should that change? Maybe pokemon battling would take his mind from the hole in his heart. Maybe it would make the year seem like a day. Maybe it would stop him from dwelling on whether Misty loved him or not.

Ash gathered Pikachu into his arms and began the walk back to his mom's house. He started to plan all the things he would need for Hoenn forgetting his mom already picked everything up for him. His pokemon would need to go to Professor Oak's so he could start with a new team. And he was low on supplies, his shirts needed a good washing. Ash tried to think of anything, anything rather than the girl who had just left. But it seemed impossible. So after a few minutes Ash relented and let his mind return to sadness over his lost love. The love he never told how much he cared for. How stupid of him not to see how much she meant to him before! How much better it would have been if he had realized how wonderful she was before she left! What they could have said, how he would he felt!

Ash tried to think of his relationship with Misty before he found out he was in love with her. Thinking back on their travels, he hoped that Misty felt something for him. She was so ripped up over leaving, saying that it was impossible to hear him out and then live apart. But maybe she stopped him from saying he loved her because she didn't want to ruin their friendship, didn't want to hurt his feelings. Perhaps it would pain her to know that he loved her, but she couldn't love him back. She always was compassionate, perhaps this compassion wanted to save him the pain. If that was her aim, it didn't work. Ash now knew what it was like to have a broken heart; it was terrible.

These thoughts preoccupied him until Ash reached home. He walked through the front door and into the kitchen. There was no greeting, no, "Hi Ash honey, what do you want to do for the rest of your day?" or "I just washed more of your you-know-whats so that you'll have enough for the journey". Instead, his eye caught a note stuck on the refrigerator. He tore it off, and read,

_Hi honey! Mimey and I went off to the store to get you some new clothes! Your others were so dirty and worn I thought you could use a change. Besides, you might as well start completely fresh when you go to Hoenn! Try not to mope about too much sweetie, okay?_

_Love Always,_

_ Mom_

Ash smiled a bit at the last part. It would be good to go to Hoenn without anything to remind him of the past. As for not moping around, he supposed it couldn't hurt to get in some extra pokemon training before he left. Who knows what kind of pokemon and trainers were in Hoenn? Pikachu could always use the exercise as well.

This decided, Ash flipped his hat around and said to the pokemon on his shoulder,

"All set for some training Pikachu? We can work on your iron tail".

"Pika!" came the affirmative. Pikachu was happy Ash could still concentrate and continue his dream. It was what Misty would have wanted.

The two walked through the back door and went into the yard. Using old trees as targets, Ash had Pikachu practice powering up and accurately hitting the trees with his iron tail. About a quarter of an hour later the phone started to ring.

"Yeah! Nice one Pikachu!" Ash cheered. _Ring Ring Ring, Ring Ring Ring, Phone Call, Phone Call! _"Huh?" he turned his head toward the screen door. "The phone's ringing," Ash ran back into the house shouting "MOM! HEY MOM! THE PHONE'S RINGING!"

There was no response to his calls. "Hmm, I guess she's still out" Ash muttered to himself. "I wonder who it is, Misty couldn't have gotten to Viridian this fast" he made a face at the thought of Misty. Was there going to be a moment that passed when he wasn't reminded of her? With a little sigh, Ash made his way over to the phone. _Ring Ring Ring, Ring Ring- _"Hello?" he asked dully.

"Like finally!" a blond girl popped up on screen. She looked annoyed, but still very pretty. She tossed her head and complained, "I've been calling like every pokemon center between here and Pallet town for like two hours!! Do you know how exhausting that is? I could have totally been doing my nails or something!"

"What do you want Daisy?" it came out a little harsher than Ash meant it. He was so happy that Misty wasn't anything like her sisters, they might look like goddesses but there was absolutely nothing filling their heads. And he much preferred Misty's natural beauty to the over the top look the sensational sisters had.

"Well sor-ry for bothering you!" Daisy huffed. Then she squinted at him. "You _are_ the same Ash Ketchum that our little sister was traveling around with right?"

"Yes" Ash answered.

"Hmm, maybe the runt has some taste in guys after all" Daisy mused checking Ash out more closely now.

"She's not a runt! What do you want?" Ash didn't particularly care for Daisy, or any of Misty's sisters. They were always putting her down, or forcing her to do their plays. And now they were the ones who made her come back home to run the gym.

"Jeez, calm down. I won't insult your little girlfriend in front of you" the blond rolled her eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend" Ash said. _"But I wish she was"_ he continued on in his mind.

"Sure, sure" Daisy flapped her hand dismissively. "I didn't like call to debate that with you. I just want to speak to Misty about coming to the gym"

"She left this morning" Ash told her sullenly. "So she'll be near Viridian soon". He guessed news of what happened at the mansion hadn't reached Cerulean yet. Even Misty's sisters weren't so cruel as to not make sure she was okay.

"Oh, well, I wish I had caught her before she left. I mean, she looked like so bummed when we told her we were going. She loves to travel with you and that other weird kid I guess" Daisy sighed and twirled a lock of golden hair around one finger.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked confused.

"Well, we got like a call, and the people who were funding the cruise got like put in jail. So the cruise got canceled. Looks like the sensation sisters are stuck here" the young woman looked disappointed. Then she smiled suddenly. "But we got a new idea for a play! It's about a young princess and prince who are in love right, but there's this war going on and-"

"Wait!" Ash cut her of during her narration. "You mean you guys are staying at the gym?"

"Duh! There is no more cruise! Like, what else would we do?" Daisy sighed.

"So, Misty doesn't have to come home?" Ash kept his voice steady, trying not to get his hopes up.

"Not really. But since she is already on her way then she might as well stay and act in our play!" Daisy's eyes sparkled. "It could be the sequel to The Misty Mermaid!"

Ash was now trembling with excitement. She didn't have to go home! She could travel with him! He could tell her he loved her! Wait, she didn't love him did she? Well, he would just have to convince her then! He wouldn't give up! The world was a happy place again, and Ash could hardly wait to share that world with Misty. Misty. He needed to leave and catch up with her! But how? She was so far ahead of him. Unless… he could get some help from a friend.

"Sorry Daisy, Misty's not going to be in your play! In fact, she's going to be busy for quite a while traveling through Hoenn with me. Bye!" Ash felt like he was going to burst with joy as he shut the videophone off, Daisy's shocked face and sputtering cut short.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled, running back out into the yard.

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder. "Pi pi pikachu?"

"That was Misty's sister! She doesn't have to go home! The cruise was canceled!" Ash laughed. His nerves were humming and it was like everything was ten times brighter. "We have to go stop her!"

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu shouted. He was as happy as his trainer that Misty was coming back. Now things would be right again.

Ash raced through his house and took off towards the white fence that separated his house from the road. Stopping to unlatch the gate could take too long; he hopped over and continued running. When they were farther down the path Ash put his fingers to his lips and gave a shrill whistle. Hopeful it would be heard from as far away from the woods surrounding Pallet and Viridian.

A few more minutes produced positive results. A piercing cry echoed his own, but this one wasn't human. The beat of a large pair of wings could be heard on the horizon, and soon a giant bird appeared out of the sky. Pidgeot swooped down and slowed his speed so he matched Ash's sprint. Ash turned to face his friend, not breaking stride.

"Pidgeot! Can you do me another favor?"

"Pidgeot!" the great bird nodded its plumed head.

"Can you give Pikachu and me a ride down the road a ways? We need to catch up with Misty!"

"Geot!" Pidgeot nodded its head again. Ash managed a quick "thanks" before he put on an extra spurt of speed and leaped onto Pidgeot's back, Pikachu secure on his shoulder.

"Full speed ahead!" Ash commanded. Pidgeot responded, and the boy was almost thrown off from the increase in velocity. Ash crouched down so he wouldn't have the wind buffeting him backwards and made his eyes into slits so he could see past the tears. _"I'm coming Misty!" _he thought determinedly. _"I'm coming!"_

Misty ran until her legs screamed at her to stop. She slowed down, heaving from exerting herself so much and from the sobs that racked her frame. Tears streamed down her face. It was so hard to run from Ash, just as he was about to make her the happiest girl in the world. But his love would also make her the saddest girl in the world, for she would have to live away from him for so long. What if he forgot about her? What if he was mad? She heard the hurt in his voice, but it was better like this.

Suddenly, the loneliness hit Misty like a physical force. She couldn't stand being on her own. Not after staying with her sisters and then with Ash and Brock for five years. Togepi was usual her comfort, but if he was still asleep in her bag after all the bouncing around then her baby must be really tired. Misty grasped blinded into her bag for a pokeball, making sure not jostle the egg pokemon. Anyone would be better than walking alone right now. Even Psyduck would give her comfort.

She felt a smooth round orb slip into her hand and she pulled it out. It struck the ground and bounced back into her grasped with the release of a white light to be replaced in the red sack. Misty fell onto her knees and hid her face in her hands, crying like never before.

A soft tongue licked her fingers along with a fuzzy cheek. Misty peeked out and saw Eevee sitting there, wondering why her trainer was balling her eyes out. "Eev?" she bumped her brown head against Misty's hands again.

"Oh Eevee!" Misty cuddled the little fox to her. Eevee didn't complain when Misty squeezed her even tighter. Eevee was the one thing now that connected her to Ash. By getting closer to Eevee, maybe she could be closer to her friend. Eevee was so special, she was a symbol of how much Ash cared for her. Maybe, with Eevee's help, she could live in somewhat relative happiness. Or just help her forget.

Misty continued to kneel and stroke Eevee's soft fur while the pokemon rubbed her head against the girls arm. Slowly the tears stopped and melancholy set in. Misty raised a hand and wiped away the salty water. Taking deep, shaky breathes she got a to her feet, swaying side to side a little. Her grip on Eevee never slackened, she didn't want to let go of her lifeline.

She had to go. Her sisters were expecting her back home so they could go on their cruise. _"Damn cruise" _Misty cursed silently. _"Damn thing ruined my goddamn life. Why the hell do I have to have such stupid sisters who like to go on stupid cruises?_" She kicked a stone on the ground in anger. It hit against another larger stone and bounced back to smack her foot. "Ow!" she yelled. Eevee started at the outburst and mewed comfortingly to the redhead. Misty sighed.

"I'm okay Eevee. Just, frustrated. Why does it have to be like this? How come I'm never happy? Before I would be overjoyed for Ash to say he loved me. Now I can't bare the thought" Misty's lip wobbled, but no tears came. She couldn't cry anymore, she was all used up.

One foot in front of the other Misty made her way towards Viridian City. From there she would go through the Viridian Forest, Pewter City, Mount Moon, and then Cerulean. It was a long way, and she would have to go by herself. As if listening to her thoughts, Eevee began to chatter away. Misty looked down and smiled.

"I know Eevee. I'm not alone as long as I have you and my other pokemon. Thank you" she kissed her on the top of her head. Eevee hummed in contentment and settled down again.

"I wonder what Ash is doing right now," Misty thought out loud. "Probably eating. He didn't eat anything for breakfast. Then he'll probably go to Professor Oak's to train and learn more about the Hoenn Region. Later he'll go home, eat dinner, maybe watch T.V, and then go to sleep. Tomorrow he'll be on the ferry and on to a new adventure. I'll be at the gym cleaning, filling out paper work, and battling trainers" Misty smirked. "Well, anyone expecting an easy battle from the stupid sisters is going to be sadly disappointed. I'll train every day, so that when Ash comes back he'll see how hard I've worked and what a great trainer I am. I won't give up on my dream just because I'm grounded for a year".

"Eevee eev!" Eevee swished her tail. She was excited at battling, and happy her trainer had stopped being so mournful.

Misty walked on, trying to fill her thoughts of water pokemon and defeating challengers. This didn't really work, because Ash would always show up and catch the pokemon she was thinking of and all of the trainers turned out to be spiky black haired kids who sent out Butterfrees. _"This is going to take some time,"_ she decided.

Little did she know that the boy who occupied her mind was getting closer and closer.

"Come on Pidgeot! Use agility to speed up!" Ash shouted above the roar of the wind.

"Pidg-eot!" Pidgeot could sense how important it was to his master for them to catch up to the girl. The bird dug deep into its energy reserves and blasted forward with its strongest agility.

_"This is better" _Ash tightened his hold on Pidgeot's feathers. _"Hang on Mist!"_

He saw the trees begin to thicken as the neared Viridian City and the Viridian Forest. _"Just a little farther now"_

Eevee's ears perked up. They twitched and swiveled trying to capture the sound. Something very large was coming straight at them very fast. She bared her teeth and called a warning to Misty, "Eevee Vee!"

"Huh? What's coming?" Misty looked down at the pokemon who hair was sticking up all over in preparation for what was coming. Eevee hopped out of her arms and stood facing the way back to Pallet. "Eevee, what is it?" Misty asked becoming concerned.

Eevee growled as a black dot appeared on the horizon. It grew steadily, and soon she could make out a bird with a familiar boy and Pikachu on its back. Immediately Eevee back down and relaxed. "Vee, vee!" she exclaimed happily.

"Friends?" Misty squinted in the direction her Eevee was. She didn't have as good eyesight as the pokmon did, so she didn't see that it was Ash until he was a few feet away.

"Ash!" It was more like an exhaled breath than a word. Misty stood rigid, too shocked to move, as the Pidgeot pulled up quickly a ways off from her. The boy leapt from its back and ran over to her, legs a little stiff from an obviously long flight. His Pikachu hopped off as well and went over to Eevee. The two began to converse and Pikachu quickly filled Eevee in on what was going on.

Ash saw Misty standing there from Pidgeot's back as they got close and was filled with such happiness he felt like he was going to explode. Misty was stunned to see him, that was very plain. But it would be nothing to the surprise she would feel in a moment. Ash was sure he was grinning like a maniac but it was hard not to. He just hoped she didn't hate him after what he was about to do. He still wasn't sure how she felt about him. But it was now or never.

"Ash!" he heard her say as he ran over to his best friend. She was so cute when she was confused. Or angry, or happy, or sad. He could see tear streaks still on her face. She had been crying recently. That was a good sign. If she had still been crying until a few moments ago, then that could mean she had been very torn about leaving him. He made it over to her and stood looking down at what he thought was the most beautiful girl in the world. Cerulean eyes searched his, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Ash, I thought I said-" but Misty couldn't continue. She was silenced by Ash. He cradled her head between his hands and drew her lips up to meet his descending ones. He kissed her softly at first, loving the warmth that covered his mouth. It was so sweet, so much better than anything else he had felt before. His eyes were closed, but Misty's were open wide. She could barely register what was happening. One moment she was alone, then Ash was there, and now he was kissing her. Wait, Ash was kissing her! Her eyes fluttered closed as she realized what was happening. Her body lost feeling as a delightful numb settled all over her except for her lips and face. Where Ash was holding her in his hands and lips felt like an electric current was passing through. She kissed back, putting force behind it. Ash felt her respond and turned his head sideways a little bit to make the kiss even more passionate. Both of them felt high, like they were in some other place where only they and how they felt about one another existed.

"Pika?" Pikachu had finished retelling the story of Ash and Misty's separation to Eevee and had turned back to see the two connected at the mouth.

Misty heard Pikachu through the haze that clouded her mind and was snapped back to reality. _"What am I doing?" _ Misty thought frantically. She jerked away from Ash's hold and started trembling from the after effects of the kiss and a little anger.

"No! Ash this is just going to make it all worse!" Misty thought she didn't have any tears left. She was wrong; they coursed down her cheeks in torrents. She balled up her hands into fists. Ash still looked a little stunned, a dopy smile on his face. At her tone, he blinked and seemed to notice what state she was in.

"Misty, wait, I can-"

"No! Do you know what you did to me?" Misty yelled. "I just wanted to leave and try to not be sad at the gym! Well thanks a lot Ash. Now everyday I'll think about you and sob my heart out because I can't be in Hoenn with you! It was so much easier until you went and made me fall even more in love with you! Why couldn't you stay ignorant, or quiet, until I was gone? Then maybe I wouldn't feel as bad as I do now" Misty spun around and started to walk away. A hand grasped her wrist before she could run away again. Ash pulled her back and took her other wrist so that she couldn't escape. He brought her close to him, so close that there were mere inches separating their bodies.

"You love me?" he whispered, half in disbelief and half in joy. His russet eyes bore into hers and she couldn't look away.

"Yes" Misty said, just as soft. She was finally speaking the words that had been in her heart for so long. The feelings she had kept hidden from him in fear he didn't feel the same. It was pointless to keep it in now. She was leaving, and he obviously felt _something_ for her. "Yes, are you happy now? Are you happy that now I will be tortured everyday I am away from you?"

"Oh Misty!" Ash was grinning. Why was he grinning? Was he happy now that she was leaving? "You don't have to go! I was trying to tell you that your sister called after you left. She said the cruise was canceled; you don't have to go back to the gym! You can come with me! We can travel together!"

"Wha- what?" Misty was surprised for what felt like the millionth time that day. She didn't have to go? Then, that meant that-

"Misty" Ash's voice was hoarse. "I- I love you. I love you more than just a best friend. It may have taken me a while to figure it out, but I know with no doubt now. I love you so much".

Misty couldn't speak. There were no words to describe how she felt at that moment. The love she felt for the boy who was holding her. The happiness she felt at being loved in return. The shock at being able to stay with him. The possibilities for the future. It was overwhelming. Misty stared back up at Ash, her Ash, trying to respond. Finally, she settled for the only thing she could do. Misty leapt up, threw her arms around Ash's neck, and kissed him hard. He stumbled back as she launched herself on him, but caught her around the waist and returned her kiss. If the first kiss was good, then this one was magnificent. Misty tried to put all of her feelings into the kiss, transferring her love through her lips. Ash held her off the ground, kissing back with just as much passion. He breathed in deeply, letting the taste of her lips and the scent of her hair intoxicate and overwhelm his senses. They continued to smoother each other with their hug and kiss for as long as they had breath.

Air was a necessity, and they broke the kiss, drawing away as slowly as possible. Misty opened her eyes and gazed at the ones she loved so much. Ash put her back down but didn't remove his arms from around her waist.

"Why?" she asked. She didn't have to explain; Ash knew what she meant.

"Because you are my best friend. Because you are always there for me. Because you are the strongest, most passionate person I know. Because I have survived living with you for the past five years and would die if we couldn't spend the rest together. Because you are the one who keeps me going, who fights with me, who laughs with me. Because I think you are beautiful even when you cry. Because I love you for who you are, and not who you sometimes pretend to be". He bent his head to rest it on her shoulder and murmured, "I love you more than anything in the world", tickling the hairs on her neck. Misty shivered in joy and blushed. She whispered back,

"I love you more than life itself. I love your big heart. I love how you care for your pokemon. I love how you can be friends with everyone. How you always put others before yourself. I love how clueless you can be, how innocent you are. I love it that you can see the real me. I love that you see the best in people. I admire your determination, your strength to never give up. I love you for try to be the best, because in my world, you are. And even though I might have fought with you to hide it, you have always been the one for me".

"Good" Ash kissed her forehead. Misty giggled. He was still the same Ash, never one to be serious for very long. But she could tell he was sincere about what he said.

"So," Misty drew back and cocked her head. She noticed that his cheeks were a little red too. "Does this mean we're more than friends now?"

Ash smirked, "Well I hope so. I don't exactly go around kissing my friends and telling them how much I love them do I?" he then looked worried. "I mean, you think we're more than friends right?"

Misty laughed at his panicked tone. "Of course" she snuggled into the crook of his neck.

Ash squeezed her and put his head on top of hers. "Good" he repeated.

"Chu" Pikachu jumped onto Ash's head. "Pi, pika chu chu Pikachupi pi pikachu?"

Ash laughed. "Yes, we can go home now. And you better get used to it!" he let go of Misty so she could bend down and pick Eevee up.

Pikchu rolled his eyes. "Pi! Kachu!"

Ash frowned, "What do you mean finally?"

"Pi" Pikachu mumbled. Misty laughed. It was so good to be back with Ash! And now she wouldn't have to fight with him, unless he was being really dense, or hide how she felt. It was going to be different traveling together now, but a good different. A wonderful different.

Misty turned to Pidgeot, who had been preening the whole time, waiting for its orders. "Thank you Pidgeot! Without you, Ash might have never caught up to me" she bowed to show her appreciation.

Pidgeot dipped its head in return and trilled "Pidg, pidgeot".

"Yeah, thanks Pidgeot" Ash wandered over to his friend. "You can go back to your flock now. I think we can manage walking home".

"Pidgeot!" the great bird flapped its wings stirring up the dust. It took flight and flew back to its home in the forest.

"Bye!" Ash called waving his hand. "See you again!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu took off running down the road to Pallet. Eevee followed his example and jumped out of Misty's arms to trail after the yellow mouse. Misty smiled.

"I think they're excited to get home" she said.

"Yeah, I don't mind waiting awhile. It's not like anything important is there" he smiled back and rather shyly slipped his hand in hers. Misty blushed faintly but squeezed it a bit. It was warm and comforting, like a promise. A promise.

"I should have known that you would come after me," Misty sighed and started walking. Ash walked beside her keeping pace.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You promised to always be there for me. Figures things would work out so you could keep it. It always seems to go your way in the end. Whether it's saving the world or getting the girl," she teased.

"Are you complaining?" he teased back.

"Nope!" she grinned and swung their enclosed hand back and forth slightly. "I always wanted a happy ending!"

Ash laughed and pulled her close to his side so their shoulders were touching. They continued on like this, smiling like crazy and just enjoying each other's company. Neither had to say anymore about how they felt that they couldn't already feel. Pikachu and Eevee chased each other back and forth in front of their trainers, playing tag and sometimes tackling each other. Togepi was still sleeping, which wasn't surprising since it was only a baby and slept even if was in Misty's arms.

The couple had made it back into Pallet by mid afternoon. It had taken an hour for Ash and Misty to walk to the town limit before, but on their way back they went much slower. They weren't in a rush; everything the two wanted was right next to them. It wasn't until they were almost at Ash's home that anything happened. Gary was coming up the road from Professor Oaks' house. When he saw Ash and Misty so close together with their hands entwined a smirk appeared on his face.

"Hey Ashy boy. I came over here to talk to you about Hoenn but I see your already busy with your girlfriend. Couldn't stand the thought of her staying in Cerulean without you?"

"Get a life Gary!" Misty blushed but didn't let go of Ash's hand.

"Oohh, so it's true? I don't hear any denials. You two finally got together!" Gary's smirk grew bigger.

"Jealous you don't have a girlfriend as beautiful or talented as mine Gary?" Ash, whose face was also a little pink, slipped his hand out of hers so he could drape his arm around her shoulders and pull Misty close. Gary was always annoying; Ash felt irked just looking at him. Talking with him made it ten times worse.

Misty's face went red as she heard this and she asked, "Do you really think I'm beautiful Ash?"

Before Ash could respond, Gary snorted and said, "No, why would I? I've got tons of gorgeous cheerleaders who adore me. Smell yah later Ashy boy!" With that he turned around and went back to the Lab.

Ash and Misty watched him leave. Ash was still staring at his rival's retreating back when he asked, "Can I go hit him? Please? Or at least have Pikachu thunder shock him?"

Misty smiled. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because," he looked down at her, "He insulted you. He said you weren't pretty".

"Oh," Misty's face resembled a tomato. "Well, I'm not really"

"Yes you are" Ash cut her off firmly. "At least, I think you're beautiful" he looked at the ground.

Misty smiled even broader. "Thanks," she rested her head on his shoulder. "That means a lot to me, but you still shouldn't beat Gary up, as good as that sounds. I think Professor Oak might get mad".

"Fine" Ash sighed dejectedly.

Misty laughed. "I guess we're going to have to get used to people finding out that they can't tease us about supposedly being boyfriend and girlfriend anymore" Misty said.

"Yeah, we'll get used to it, but the 'finally' thing is getting annoying" Ash complained. "I'm not that dense, am I?"

Misty tried not to laugh. "If it bugs you that much, we shouldn't let anyone see us holding hands or anything, especially Brock" she managed to get out.

Ash just sighed again and said, "Well, if you're done laughing at me we could go in".

Misty swallowed the bout of giggles that tried to escape and nodded. It was so hard not to laugh, she was so happy! "I wasn't laughing at you" Misty told him.

"Yeah right, you so were laughing at me" Ash retorted.

"Nuh uh! Was not!" Misty shot back.

"Were to!"

"Was not!"

"Were to!"

"Was not!"

"Was!"

"Wasn't!"

"Was!"

They stood on the porch glaring at each other, their noses almost touching. They continued the staring contest until they both started cracking up at the same time. Eevee and Pikachu looked at them strangely then shared a glance. Their trainers were so weird.

Misty shook her head and went in. They might be couple now but they were still Ash and Misty. At least now when they argued it wouldn't be as serious, and unlike before they wouldn't spend the rest of the day in a huffy mood.

"Ash, honey I'm glad you're back! I ran out for a spell while you were gone and picked up some new clothes, oh, hi Misty!" Mrs. Ketchum appeared in the entranceway. "I'm sorry to sound so rude, but what are you doing back here?"

"Her sisters called when you were at the store Mom" Ash closed the door behind him and came up behind Misty, taking her hand in his again. "I was already back, but they called to the say the cruise was canceled! Misty doesn't have to leave! Isn't that great?" Ash smiled brightly up at his mother.

"That's wonderful!" Mrs. Ketchum clasped her hands together and smiled back, giving a sly wink to Misty.

Misty grinned and winked back. "I figured Ash here would need someone to keep him on track while he was in Hoenn. Is it okay if I stay the night here so I can catch the ferry with him tomorrow?"

"Of course dear, you don't even have to ask! But you will have to go to the Professor's to get another ticket. I'll start dinner in the meantime and have it all ready for when you get back.

"Alright! I can't wait, I'm starving!" Ash pumped his free fist in the air. Misty rolled her eyes at her food crazy friend. "Come on Pikachu, let's go to Professor Oak's!"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped to his shoulder.

"I'm going to leave Togepi here, would you like to stay as well Eevee?" Misty asked. In response, Eevee leapt up to the girl's shoulder.

"Hurry Misty! Professor Oak might have given the other ferry ticket away!" Ash pulled her out the door and down the steps.

"Slow down Ash! There's no one else around here he could give it too!" Misty allowed herself to be towed out the fence gate and down the road before she picked up her feet and ran to catch up. Eevee and Pikachu danced around them, then shot off ahead in a race to see who could get there first.

"Ash!" she whined. "Ash, I'm still really tired and sore! Nurse Joy said not to do anything too strenuous yet! Can't we take a nap or something first and then go?"

He whirled around and scooped her up bridal style causing her to shriek in surprise then collapse in giggles. "No" he laughed, rubbing noses with her. "We have to go now! And I'll just carry you!"

Misty laughed and put her arms around his neck while snuggling into his chest.

"I love you," she sighed happily, eyes closing.

"And I love you." He kissed the top of her head tenderly. A wicked grin spread over Ash's face, and he began to twirl around in circles. Misty opened her eyes at once and started laughing again.

"Alright! Let's just go! If we dally any longer you're going to drop me! You're not superman!" She scolded him teasingly.

Ash just smiled down at her and said, "When you're with me, I sure feel like I can do anything."

Misty was silent, a huge grin stuck on her face. "You are the sweetest boyfriend ever," she whispered finally, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I know." He gave her a lopsided smile and began to walk up the road to Professor Oak's all the while gazing down at the girl who was looking in adoration up at him.

Mrs. Ketchum walked out onto the porch to see the two leave. They were such a cute couple, Misty in his arms and Ash carrying her like she was the most important thing in the world. They were chattering about what Hoenn would be like, and all the fun times they would have together. Their pokemon had returned to urge their trainers onward. It was the perfect picture of love.

"From friends, to best friends, and beyond," Delia murmured happily. Her little Ash was growing up.


End file.
